Dragon Children
by Lexvan
Summary: They thought they were their friends.  They thought they would let them keep what they had.  But they were wrong.  And now because of the choice W.I.T.C.H. made, six lives will be changed forever!
1. 1: What Have We Done?

_**Dragon Children**_

**By: _Lexvan_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H. I watch the show cause, male or female, heroes that use the elements are pretty cool. Takes place after season two. I only own my OC's Angelo, John, Joe, The Robertsins, and the dragons.**

**Okay. Here's the deal. This story had been on my mind for a while now. So, I decided to take a chance and give it a go. I hope it's to your liking.**

**And now, on with the story!**

**Chapter 1:**

_Will's POV_

I can't believe this is happening! I thought we were doing the right thing! We thought we were doing the right thing! But we were wrong! Oh so wrong! I ask myself why is this happening? How did this happen? But I know how this happened. It happened because we make a stupid mistake! A foolish, stupid mistake! And now, because of that mistake, lives are forever changed! If only we hadn't did what we did, then known of this wouldn't of happened!

I guess you can say it all started a few months ago. What had happened was that Nerissa, one of our worst enemies had escaped from the gem she was trapped in and was trying to boost the Guardian powers that she created to bring back her old team of Guardian. But to bad for her me, along with my fellow Guardians, as well as Matt had found her hiding place on the cliffs that overlooked the city of Heatherfield. Turns out that Nerissa was going to use the lightning from the storm to boost the powers she had. Once we figured that she was using some kind of crystal to draw in the lightning, we knew what we had to do.

_Flashback_

_Normal POV_

"Once I have enough power in my crystal, I'll be strong enough to defeat you all!", Nerissa said as she fired a thing of electricity at the guardians and Matt who dodged the attack.

"Fat chance of that happening, Nerissa!", Taranee said as she flew at the former Guardian. "Once we beat you, you'll be spending a long time in the Tower of Mist!"

"That will never happen!", Nerissa snapped as she fired a lightning bolt at Matt, who was in his Regent form, knocking him to the ground.

"Matt!", Will cried as she flew towards him.

"I'm okay!", Matt said as he got to his feet. "But she won't be!"

Matt then fired a powerful eyebeam at the 4 ft. crystal, that absorbed the blast. Once it did, the crystal began to glow a golden yellow. Once Nerissa saw this, a smile came to her face before she let out a sinister laugh.

"Thanks to you, Regent, my crystal is at full power!", Nerissa laughed. "And now to put in my power of Quintessence to complete my plans!"

Nerissa then drew out all of her quintessence power and placed it in the crystal. Seeing a chance to stop Nerissa, Will took to the air with Matt and began to stop Nerissa from completing her plans.

"Everyone attack together!", Will said as she began to fire lightning at the crystal along with Matt, who was firing his eye-beams.

Next was Irma and Hay Lin, who combined their powers to fire a powerful beam of ice, while Taranee fired a powerful flame and Cornelia sent sharp rocks at the crystal. But instead of doing damage to the crystal, they were feeding it! Now you would think that this would make Nerissa happy, but it didn't.

"Stop it, you fools!", Nerissa snapped. "You'll overload the crystal!"

"Then I say we pour it on!", Irma said.

And that's what they did. They kept pouring on the power until it reached it's limit. The crystal began to float into the air and spin around while it's glow got brighter!

"Get behind me!", Cornelia yelled as she put up a wall of earth to give them all cover.

The other Guardians and Matt got behind the wall of earth just in time before the crystal exploded. But what they didn't see was six beams of energy fly out and fall down towards the city. One beam was red, while another was blue. Next was a violet beam, and another was green. The last two were white and yellow. The white beam of light hit Nerissa, restoring her Quintessence power in full if not more!

"Is it over?", Hay Lin questioned.

"Let's find out.", Will said.

As Cornelia let the wall of Earth drop, they saw Nerissa standing there with a smirk on her face as electricity circled around her.

"Hello, girls.", Nerissa said in a calm manner. "Guess who's at full power?"

"Oh, boy!", Irma said.

"Not good!", Taranee said.

"For you it isn't!", Nerissa said as she sent a powerful wave of electricity at the Guardians and Matt.

The attack was so fast that they were stunned before they could do anything! As they dropped to the ground, Nerissa was ready to hit them again, but stopped.

"No.", Nerissa said with a smirk. "Taking you out won't solve anything. "I must find the ones that have the other five powers."

"Other powers?", Taranee questioned as she tried to get to her feet.

"And once I find them, I shall defeat you and take the Heart of Kandrakar and do what I started before you all got in my way.", Nerissa said. "Peace shall come to the Known Worlds!"

Nerissa then teletransported away, leaving behind the six defeated warriors.

"Okay, so Nerissa is back to full power, and is looking for the ones that have the other powers.", Matt said.

"What did she mean by that?", Cornelia questioned.

"I think that when the crystal exploded, after we overloaded it, the other elemental powers were sent out over the city.", Taranee figured.

"So, right now there are four people in Heatherfield that have power like us?", Irma questioned. "This just keeps getting better!"

"Actually, Nerissa said five powers.", Hay Lin said.

"Five?", Cornelia said. "What's the fifth?"

"Energy.", Will said. "Quintessence is divided into two things. The lightning and electricity I throw, as well as the energy I use to make force field and heal with."

"I think when Matt fired his energy beams into the crystal, it made it a separate element.", Taranee figured.

"Either way, we have to find those five before Nerissa does.", Will said as she opened a fold to Kandrakar. "Let's see what the Oracle can tell us."

_End Flashback_

_Will's POV_

That was a few months ago. Once we got to Kandrakar, the Oracle told use what we needed to know, seeing as he saw what happened in his Viewing Pool. He told us that the powers went to those that they had a bound with. We would be able to sense them if we were close enough to them. Only problem was that there were a lot of people in the city. So, we knew that this was going to be hard. But it would also be hard for Nerissa to find them, too! So, bonus for us! The first one we discovered to have one of the powers was Cassidy Chacon. She was a former Guardian that was attacked by Nerissa in the past, but was put in suspended animation, so she didn't age at all. But to be honest, the only way we found out that she had one of the powers was because she came to us. She of course had the power of water.

Big surprise.

But the others were a bit harder to find, for whenever we sensed one of them, they were among large groups of people. But we soon discovered who they were, and boy were we surprised when we found out who they were! Anyway, we decided to keep an eye on them, to see if Nerissa would find them and turn them to her side. Sure enough she found out that Cassidy was one of the five and we were ready when she came to her and tried to get her to join her! And with the extra help from Cassidy, we were able to capture Nerissa and put her away in the Tower of Mist. We thought it was over.

But we were wrong.

A few months after we captured Nerissa, the Council of the Known Worlds wanted us to capture the other four, so they could be drained of the powers they had. We were against it at first, but the Oracle convinced us that maybe it was for the best. So, we began to go after them. Only now the four of them had discovered each other and were learning to control their powers. So, when we came to them and told them how they got their powers and what we were going to do, they weren't to happy. So they demanded to speak with whoever it was that wanted to take the powers they had. But once we took them to Kandrakar, the Council of the Known Worlds quickly had them captured along with Cassidy! When we asked what was going on, they told us that the powers would be better used by us, seeing as we were the Guardians. It made sense, but the Council left it up to us.

"It won't backfire on them will it?", Taranee asked.

"There's a 99% chance of it working.", one of the members of the Council of the Known Worlds said. "So, there's no need to worry."

"So, what do you guys think?", I asked my fellow Guardians as we got in a huddle.

"Well, I don't mind Cassidy having her powers.", Hay Lin said. "But the others are another story."

"No offence, but I don't need the competition.", Cornelia said.

"Same here.", Irma said causing me to look at her in shock.

"But Cassidy is our friend!", Taranee said.

"And she WAS a Guardian.", Irma said. "We're the Guardians now! Besides we have enough super powered friends."

"I say we be safe and take their powers.", Cornelia said. "For all we know, Nerissa could have some kind of hold over the others and they might not know it."

"But what about the risk of them getting hurt?", Taranee questioned. "That 1% bothers me."

"They'll be fine, Taranee.", Irma said.

"Okay, that's a yes from Irma.", I said. "Cornelia?"

"Yes.", she said with a straight, yet somewhat worried face.

"What do you say, Hay Lin?", I asked as I looked at her.

"Well, I guess yes.", she said with worry in her voice.

"Taranee?", I questioned.

"I guess 1% isn't so bad.", she said. "I say yes. Like Cornelia said Nerissa might have some kind of hold on them without them knowing. And we can't take that risk."

"I agree.", I said as we broke the huddle and turned to face the Oracle.

"We vote yes.", I said.

We should of said no. We should of said that they would make great allies. But we didn't. We agreed with the Council of the Known worlds and let the Oracle go and drain them and Nerissa of their powers.

"You may feel a bit of pain once this starts.", the Oracle said as he fires a beam of energy at the diamond.

Suddenly, the six of them were hit by six beams of light.

And that's when everything went horribly wrong!

**A/N: Well, this is a fine mess they've gotten themselves into! What happened to Nerissa, Cassidy, and the other four? Whatever it is, it can't be good!**

**Please review.**


	2. 2: Water & Fire

**Chapter 2:**

**_Cassidy Chacon's POV_**

I can't believe this is happening! Why is this happening? Part of me wishes I never got these powers! I have good old Rissa to blame for this! But then again, I'm not to surprised that the Council of the Known Worlds would be doing this! I mean look at what they had the Oracle do to me all those years ago, when Nerissa attacked me and I almost died. They had me put in suspended animation! So this is so like them. But you would think that they would trust me with the power! But then again, when Nerissa does something, it sometimes affects others in ways they could never imagine.

I guess you can say that this all started a few months ago.

_Flashback_

I had just gotten home from my date with Joel Wright, who was a friend of Irma's. A friend that she used to have feelings for, and for some reason hasn't to happy that we were dating. I don't see the problem seeing as she was dating some guy named Stephen. Anyway, as I got ready for bed, I felt this burst of energy hit me. The funny thing was that the energy felt sort of familiar. But before I knew it, I blacked-out! Next thing you know, I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock. I got up and got ready for school, and headed downstairs where Angelo and his Uncle John were having breakfast.

Maybe I better explain ail this. You see, after the Guardians defeated Cedric and Nerissa trapped herself in that pendant, I went back home to my mom, who was more than happy to see me again, but knew that something was up, seeing as never aged and all. So, I decided to come clean and tell her everything about my days as a Guardian. She accepted it and we decided that I should take up the role of her granddaughter. Which made sense seeing as I was still a teenager. We had a great time together, before she died a year later. It hurt so much to lose her, but I knew it was her time to go. But she made sure that I was taken care of. She made it so that I would stay with my old friends Kadma and her husband Joe, who like Yanni were grandparent themselves.

So, That's how I ended up living with John and Angelo. John is one of Kadma and Joe's sons and Aneglo is his nephew. Angelo pretty cool. He remind me a lot of Joe, who found out about me and the girls when we were Guardians. So, when Angelo was old enough, they told him everything about our days as Guardians. But he doesn't know who the present Guardians are now, and doesn't want to know. He believes that if he's meant to know, then it'll happen. I want to see his face when he finds out that Will, who is one of his best friends, is one of them.

Anyway, back to the story. After breakfast, me and Angelo headed for school, where the others were waiting for us. But then the bell rang and we all had to head to class. Once I was in my homeroom that I had with Cornelia, she told me what happened between them and Nerissa.

"So, you mean to tell me that there are five beings out there that have the same powers like you guys?", I asked Cornelia.

"Yeah!", Cornelia whispered. "And the messed up part about it all is that we can sense them, but with all the people in the city, it's hard to pinpoint them!"

"Well, if I spot anything, I'll let you guys know.", I said before the morning announcements began.

As the day went on, I had this funny feeling that I wasn't alone. Like someone different was around there somewhere. But I just shook it off as I headed to swim practice after school. As the team's Co-Captain, I had to be one of the first ones there and the last ones to leave. I wonder if Will was upset that I beat her for the job of Co-Captain? Anyway, a few days past and it was after swim practice when it happened. I was sitting by the pool with my feet in the water. I always liked doing this when I had the time. I did it back when I was a Guardian, before "it" happened.

As I looked into the water at my reflection, I thought back to my adventures as a Guardian. There were good times and bad times. But by the end of the day, I was happy to have my friends. But then it was all ended by one of my best friends and fellow Guardian, Nerissa! I was not only robbed of my life as a Guardian, but of my life all together! I'll never be able to grow old with my friends because they're already old. We can barely hang out like we used to. Out of anger, I kicked some water up. But then the water stayed suspended in the air! At first I thought it was Irma playing a joke making me think that I had some of my powers, like she did before. But when I looked around to see if she was there, she wasn't!

"What the...?", I questioned as I reached out to the water and was able to hold a thing of it, as it was still shaped like a glob.

I then reached out and made the water dance around. And to my surprise, it moved at my command! I then decided to take a big chance and get up and walk on the water. I was glad that I was still in my team swimsuit, just in case if I fell in the water. But I didn't! I was able to walk on the water like I did as a Guardian! It was pretty easy actually. All I did was make myself light enough to walk on the water. Happy to have my powers back, I began to move on the water like I was an ice-skater! It was about fifteen minutes before I stopped and went in the locker room and took a shower. As I was taking my shower, a thought came to me.

'What if this is from what Nerissa did? And if it was, what do I do?'

And that was the main question. Do I tell the girls and hope they don't see me as a threat because of how Rissa was able to to the whole "mind whammy" on me before? Or do I keep this to myself and learn to master this power and show them that I'm in control? It was then that I decided to keep it to myself and learn to master my powers! And I had a feeling that I was going to need to master these powers. For some reason, I felt like I had double of the power I had when I was a Guardian. And that make me wonder what was Nerissa up to.

Anyway, it only took me about two weeks to get these new powers under control. And boy were they something! Once I had them under control, I went to the girls and told them about it all and what I've been doing. At first they were surprised that I was one of the five and that I kept it from them for so long, but they got over it seeing as they now had some extra power on their side. And it was just in time too! Cause a few weeks later, Nerissa found out that I got the water power and confronted me about it. I was hanging out at Shell Beach when...

"Why hello, old friend.", Nerissa said making me jump as I turned to face her.

As I faced her I saw that she was as young as she was the last time I saw her, which didn't surprise me.

"Hello, Rissa.", I said with a cocky smirk. "It's been a while."

"Yes it has.", Nerissa said. "I take it that you've gotten used to the new powers you got a few weeks ago."

"So, it was you who was behind all this!", I said. "What were you up to, Rissa?"

"I planned to bring the girls back into the fray.", Nerissa explained. "But now, thanks to Will and her little friends, that plan is ruined. But seeing as you have the power of water, there still may be hope."

"Meaning what?", I asked.

"Join me, Casssidy.", Nerissa said. "Together we can find the other four and defeat the Guardians and take Kandrakar!"

"Sorry, Rissa.", I said as I shook my head. "But I've got other plans."

"Really now?", Rissa asked as electricity crackled around her hand. "And what's to stop me from just making you come with me?"

Just then the Guardians appeared behind Nerissa, making her turn to face them.

"Um... that would be us!", Irma said with a smirk.

"Don't you remember what happened the last time I hit you with my power?", Nerissa questioned as she got ready to hit them with some kind of attack.

Thinking quickly, I fired a beam of ice at Nerissa freezing her from her feet up to her neck.

"Sorry Rissa.", I said. "But, it's over!"

"Don't do this, Cassidy!", she pleaded. "Together we can... Aaaaaah!"

Nerissa was cut off as Will hit her with a thing of electricity, plus Taranee and Irma hitting her with some mental attacks and Cornelia holding her head still with telekinesis, so Hay Lin could take enough air out of her to knock her out.

"So is she out?", Irma questioned.

"I think so.", Cornelia said as she looked at her up close.

"Good!", Will said as she opened a fold. "Now we can take her to Kandrkar without any problems."

And that's what we did. We took Rissa to Kandrakar, where the Oracle lock her away in the Tower of Mist, where she wouldn't bother no one again. All seemed well until a few months later when the girls told me that they had to get the other four people Nerissa was looking for so they could be drained of the powers. Only now the four of them had discovered each other and were learning to control their powers. So, when we came to them and told them how they got their powers and what we were going to do, they weren't to happy. So they demanded to speak with whoever it was that wanted to take the powers they had. But once we took them to Kandrakar, the Council of the Known Worlds quickly had them captured along with me!

"What the heck?", I questioned as the guards arrested us.

When we asked what was going on, a member of the Council told us that the powers would be better used by Will and the girls, seeing as they were the Guardians. But the Council left it up to them to decide what to do.

"It won't backfire on them will it?", Taranee asked.

"There's a 99% chance of it working.", one of the members of the Council of the Known Worlds said. "So, there's no need to worry."

They five of them then went into a huddle. A minute or two later, the broke the huddle and turned to face the Oracle.

"We vote yes.", Will said surprising me.

They could of said no. They could of said that we would make great allies. But they didn't. They agreed with the Council of the Known worlds and let the Oracle go and drain not only Nerissa but us of our powers!

_End Flashback._

And that's what happened so far. Suddenly, the Oracle makes a crystal dome appear over the six of us and it then lowers down over us. At the top of the dome was a bright looking diamond.

"You may feel a bit of pain once this starts.", the Oracle said as he fires a beam of energy at the diamond.

Suddenly, the six of us are hit by six beams of light. I can feel the power being drained from me. I feel nothing at first, but soon I begin to scream along with the others as the pull of power begins to hurt! I don't know what's going on but it hurts so bad! I feel hurt and betrayed by the ones I call friends! I wish Kaddie, Yanni, and Joe-Joe were here. I look to see the pained look on Hallie's face. She was always the one who was concerned about us whenever we were feeling low. I know if she had the power, she'd of tried to stop all of this. What's this? I fell the power rushing back into me!

"Something has gone wrong!", I hear someone say.

But before I can say anything, I look down at my hands to see them turn blue. That's the last thing I saw before everything turns black.

**_Alchemy Ethel's POV_**

Why am I here? How did I get into this mess? Is it really because of these powers I have? And if so, why is this... what are they called again? Oh yeah! Council of the Known Worlds so worried about us having these powers? Me and my friends haven't done anything wrong with them! If anything, we've been learning how to live with the powers we have. And yet they have us trapped in this crystal dome ready to take them from us! I remember when I first got these powers. It was a few months ago when it all happened.

_Flashback_

I was at home, in my bedroom, looking through my photo album at some of the pictures that I had, while laying on my bed. The first half of my album was of me with two of my best friends. One was Elyon Brown. She had moved away about two years ago, but she still writes me and tells me about her life out of the country. I write her whenever I get the chance! Her address is strange, but oh well. She's still one of my best friends. The other is Cornelia Hale. Miss Popularity. But to be honest, Elyon is a better friend than Corny is. I mean, ever since Will moved to Heatherfield, Cornelia has been spending more time with her as well as Taranee, Irma, and Hay Lin. And whenever I ask if she wants to hang out, she's always busy. So after a while, I just gave up trying.

And in a way, that turned out for the better! For you see, I discovered another part of myself! A more confident, yet a bit timid self. I was even able to make some new friends! First there's Cassidy Chacon, who is like a big sister to me. She's funny like Irma, only a lot more mature. Then there's Joel Wright, who like me with Cornelia, thought he had a good friend in Irma. Next there's Micheal Robertson, who's mostly in a good mood at times. And then there's Angelo Vanders, who's is one Will's best friends. And like Micheal is African-American. He has a lot of great qualities. I like him a lot, but don't know how to tell him! But that changes later on.

Anyway as I was saying, I was looking through my photo album and soon I came across pictures of my new friends. I then came across on of my and Angelo at one of the school's dances. We went as friends, but it meant a lot more to me.

"I wish there was a way for us to be closer.", I said to myself as I closed the photo album.

And then it happened!

I saw a red light coming at me! Once it hit me, I felt this warm, powerful feeling! I felt safe and protected. And then, I blackout. The next morning, I got up and ready for school. I still had that feeling that I had last night. And I liked it! But once I got to school I had this other feeling. It was one telling me that I wasn't alone. It felt strange, yet I wasn't afraid. Anyway, once I got to homeroom I sat next to Joel who was acting a bit funny.

"You okay, Joel?", I asked.

"Huh?", he asked as he turned to face me. "Oh! Yeah! Sure! I'm cool, Alchemy."

I had this feeling that something was up, but let it go. I knew Joel could handle himself. And if he wanted to tell me or the others if something was wrong, then he'd of told us. Anyway, a few days past and I was home ready to cook me something to eat. My parents were at their jobs and were going to be coming home late. No biggie! My mom taught me how to cook a long time ago. So, after I got done with my homework, I decided to cook me a pizza and watch some movies. As I held the tray that held the frozen pizza, I was thinking how hot and good it was going to be. Suddenly, I began to smell pizza! I looked down to see that the pizza was cooking in my hands!

"Ah!", I yelled as I dropped it onto the stove and jumped back.

I quickly checked my hands to see that they weren't burnt at all! But they weren't! Not one little bit! I didn't know what was going on at first. I then felt that warm feeling again.

"I wonder.", I said as I decided to try something.

I grabbed one of my dad's coffee mugs and filled it with water. I then looked at it and began to focus on it being hot. Wouldn't you know that steam started to rise out of the cup! I then realised what the warm feeling was!

Fire.

I had the power of fire! I then went for something bigger! I held out my hand and made a fireball! Part of me was scared, yet felt safe. I then recalled it and made another one! Soon I was able to make one and recall it with no problems! I decided to to see what else I could do with this power, when I had the time. But right now I was hungry. Weeks past and I learn to control it pretty well. I was about to tell Cassidy about this, but she's been hanging with Will and the other girls lately. So that was out. But then there was, Angelo, Joel, and Micheal. So I called them and asked them to meet me at the forest near Heatherfield Lake. Once we all were there, I decided to show them what I could do. Once I did that, they had one thing to say.

"You too?", they all questioned in shock.

"What? You guys have powers too?", I questioned.

"You guys too?", they questioned each other.

That's when we showed each other what we could do. First was Joel who fired an energy blast at a tree. Then came Micheal who made a small twister blow around us. And finally, Angelo who made some plants grow as well as made some rocks and dirt float in the air. After talking about it, we all realised that we each were hit by a different color beam of light and were granted these powers. So, we decided to keep it to ourselves and learn to use them better, so we wouldn't hurt other people or each other.

It was great knowing that I wasn't alone in all this. And as for our training, we had good times and a few embarrassing times. Well, I did anyway. It happened a few months later. You see, Angelo had found a way to coat himself in metal and wear it like armor and even fly with it, seeing as he can move metal or anything from the earth. Even Joel was able to make an energy aura around himself and fly, while Micheal was able to make a small twister around his waist to make him fly. So I decided to see if I could go all _Human Torch _and fly!

Big mistake!

"I can do this!", I said as I called up a lot of fire power.

Next thing you know, I was all lite up like the Human Torch! I then took to the sky and was flying! I was doing loops and spins and figure eights. I then landed in front of the guys proud of what I did!

"What do you think, guys?", I asked as I recalled the fire.

I then saw that they had their back turned to me. I didn't know what I did wrong.

But then I felt a draft.

I looked down to see that I was in the one suit I never thought I'd be in, in public.

My birthday suit!

I screamed and ducked behind some bushes! I could feel my whole body turn red. I knew right then and there that I had to learn to flame up without burning my clothes off! As I stood there, crouched behind some bushes, I felt something fall over my head. I grabbed it to see that it was a blanket from Angelo's car.

"Thanks.", I said as I wrapped it around myself.

As I came out from behind the bush, I saw the guy as they were holding back their laughter. I couldn't help but giggle at first. Soon that turned into laughter. Then the boys busted out laughing as well. Soon, we all left for our homes. Joel offered to take me home seeing as he lived closer to where I lived. I'm just glad I left my backpack and purse with their stuff before we began our practice, or else, I'd would be waiting outside my home for my parents wrapped in a blanket. That'll be a fun story to tell my folks. Once at my place, Joel made sure that I was alright and was about to leave when he asked me something that surprised me.

"So, when are you going to tell him?", he asked.

"Tell who, what?", I asked.

"Oh I don't know.", Joel said. "Tell Angelo that you like him?"

"I don't know.", I said. "I want to tell him, but what if he doesn't feel the same way about me?"

"Then at least you'll know how he feels and can go from there.", Joel said. "Don't be like me and wait until the last minute like I did with Irma. Take a chance. You'll never know what will happen."

"I guess you're right.", I said. "I'll take a chance and tell him as long as you do the same with Cassidy. And don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. It's nice that you two are dating and all, but I know you want to go further and be a couple."

"Okay.", Joel said with a smile. "You got me. I'll tell Cassidy how I feel about her. But right now, I have to get home. See ya later, Alchemy."

"See ya!", I said before closing my door and locking it, before heading upstairs and putting something on.

Once I was finished dressing, I realised something.

"That was my favorite outfit I toasted!", I said before heading downstairs to fix something to eat.

The next day, I decided to tell Angelo how I felt about him. It was a Saturday and me and the guys decided to tell Cassidy about all this so we all decided to meet up at our training grounds in the forest. I took the bus there and hope that Angelo would be there or show up first so we could talk. Thankfully, we was there first.

"Hey, Alchemy.", he said as I walked up to him.

"Hey, Angelo.", I said as I got closer to him. "The guys aren't here yet?"

"Not yet.", he said. "Just you and me so far."

"Good.", I said. "Cause there's something that I want to tell you."

"What is it?", he asked as he looked at me.

Before I knew it, I leaned up an claimed his lips for my own! At first I thought he was going to push me away, but I then felt his hands around my waist as he returned the kiss! I began to feel my eyes water and then tears run down my face. I wasn't sad, but happy to know he felt the same about me. I don't know how long our kiss lasted, but soon the need for air came as we ended our kiss. We then looked at each other smiling, knowing how we felt about each other. Angelo then brought his hands up to my face and wiped my tears away with his thumbs. I then wrapped my arms around him in a hug. He then held me in his arms, making me feel safe.

"It's about time!"

We both turned to see Joel, Cassidy, and Micheal standing there with cheesy grins on there faces.

"So, you finally told him.", Joel said with a grin.

I couldn't help but smile.

"So, did you keep you end of the deal?", I asked.

"After we tell Cassidy about us, I will.", Joel said.

"Before you tell me anything, I have something to tell you guys.", Cassidy said.

"What do you mean, Cass?", I asked as me and Aneglo pulled away from each other.

Suddenly Will, Matt, Taranee, Hay Lin, Irma. and Cornelia appeared before us, surprising us.

"We need to talk.", Cassidy said.

And that's when she told us everything. About Will and the girls being Guardians, and about where our powers came from. Then they told us that they wanted to take our powers away, after all the hard work we did to learn to control them! Let's just say that we weren't to happy. So we demanded to speak with whoever it was that wanted to take the powers we had. But once they took us to this Kandrakar place, those Council of the Known Worlds guys had us captured along with Cassidy!

_End Flashback_

And this is how we ended up here in this crystal like dome. I look tat Cornelia to see that she isn't even looking at me. I thought she was my friend! I thought that she would have my back! I guess I was wrong!

"You may feel a bit of pain once this starts.", the Oracle said as he fires a beam of energy at the diamond.

Suddenly, the six of us are hit by six beams of light. I can feel the power being drained from me. I feel nothing at first, but soon I begin to scream along with the others as the pull of power begins to hurt! But suddenly, I fell the power rushing back into me!

"Something has gone wrong!", I hear someone say.

But before I can say anything, I look down at my hands to see them turn red. As I dropped to my knees, I thought that I saw Elyon looking at me with worry in her eyes. That's the last thing I saw before everything turns black.

**A/N: Well, that was Cassidy's and Alchemy's Point Of View of what has happened so far. Pretty interesting, huh? Well, two more people are next. Wonder how they're going to take having powers and then having them drained from themselves.**

**Please Review.**


	3. 3: Energy & Air

**Chapter 3:**

_**Joel Wright's POV**_

I can't believe this is happening! One day I'm a normal guy doing normal things. The next thing you know, I'm in some kind of crystal dome about to have powers, I've gotten a few months ago, taken from me. I'll never forget how it all happened.

_Flashback_

I was walking home after taking Cassidy home from our date. We've been dating for a week now and it's been going pretty well. She's nothing like Irma. But that's another story. Anyway, I was walking home when I saw this thing of yellow light coming at me.

"What in the world?", I questioned as I began to run.

But before I got to make three steps, I was hit by the beam of light! I then began to feel full of peep and a bit warm. I then felt something pulsating through me. But then I blacked-out. The next morning, I was awake in my bed. Was it all just a dream? Whatever it was, it would have to wait until after school. I got up and quickly got cleaned up and ready for school. As I was walking to school, I began to check my watch and wish my car was already fixed. I only had five minutes before the bell rang. And I was at least twenty minutes away! I then began to take off running to school.

"I'm not going to make it!", I said as I tried to run faster.

I then had that feeling from last night! It was as if something was building up inside me! The next thing I know I'm moving faster than I ever moved before! But the funny thing is that it felt normal to me! I couldn't believe it! I, Joel Wright, had super-speed! And I could control it! Well, somewhat anyway, seeing as I ran a few feet past the school before I stopped. But I made it to school on time seeing as the stating bell was ringing. I ran at a normal pace into the school and to my homeroom. On the way there, I had this weird feeling that made me feel like I wasn't alone. It felt kind of strange, yet it didn't scare me. Anyway, once I got to homeroom I sat next to my friend, Alchemy, who was looking at me knowing something was up.

"You okay, Joel?", she asked.

"Huh?", I asked as I turned to face her. "Oh! Yeah! Sure! I'm cool, Alchemy."

I knew she had a feeling something was up, but she let it go. And for the moment I was glad, cause I still had to figure this all out before I told anyone about this. And that's what I did. It took a few weeks, but I discovered that I could form energy balls and throw them around. Plus, I could do all kinds of energy blast. I felt like a super hero! I then began to wonder if there were others like me. That was answered when Alchemy called me and told me to meet her at the forest near Heatherfield Lake. Once I got there, I saw that, my other friends, Micheal and Angelo were there too. I began to wonder what was going on, when Alchemy showed us that she could control fire. Once I saw that, me and the guys had only one thing to say.

"You too?", I questioned with the guys in shock.

"What? You guys have powers too?", Alchemy questioned.

I then realised that Angelo and Micheal questioned Alchemy as well.

"You guys too?", I questioned them.

We then showed each other what we could do. I went first as I fired an energy blast at a tree. Then Micheal made a small twister blow around us. Then Angelo made some plants grow as well as made some rocks and dirt float in the air. We all realised that we each were hit by a different color beam of light and were got these powers afterwards. We then decided to keep it to ourselves and learn to use them better, so we wouldn't hurt other people or each other.

It felt great knowing that I wasn't alone in all this. And as for our training, we had good times and a few embarrassing times. Well, Alchemy one anyway. But that's a whole other story. The main thing happened the day we were going to tell Cassidy about what we could do. I only hoped that she would still want to be with me afterwards. When we got to the forest, we saw that Micheal was already there peeking at something.

"What are you looking at, man?", I asked him.

"See for yourself.", he said as he waved us closer.

As we got closer, we saw what was so exciting. It was Angelo and Alchemy, making-out!

"I don't believe it!", Cassidy whispered.

"Believe it!", Micheal whispered.

I don't know how long their kiss lasted, but the need for air must of came as they ended their kiss. They then looked at each other smiling. I then saw Angelo bring his hands up to Alchemy's face and wiped some tears away with his thumbs. She must of been so happy that she was crying. I then them hug each other. As touching as that was, I knew we were here to do something. So, I took a deep breath and...

"It's about time!"

They both turned to see the three of us standing there with cheesy grins on our faces.

"So, you finally told him.", I said with a grin.

She then flashed a happy smile.

"So, did you keep you end of the deal?", Alchemy asked.

"After we tell Cassidy about us, I will.", I said.

"Before you tell me anything, I have something to tell you guys.", Cassidy said.

"What do you mean, Cass?", Alchemy asked as she and Aneglo pulled away from each other.

Suddenly Will, Matt, Taranee, Hay Lin, Irma. and Cornelia appeared before us, surprising us.

"We need to talk.", Cassidy said.

_End Flashback_

And that's how we ended up here. Cassidy. along with the girls and Matt told us everything. From what this Nerissa woman did which lead to us getting our powers in the first place, to this Council of the Known Worlds wanting to take them from us. And after all the hard work we did to learn how to control them. Well, that didn't sit well with us. So we demanded to speak with whoever it was that wanted to take the powers we had. But once they took us to this Kandrakar place, those Council guys had us captured along with Cassidy! And when they left it up to the girls to let us keep our powers, they said yes! I looked from Irma to Matt hoping that they were truly my friends and would try to get us out of this. Oh sure, they formed a huddle to talk about it, but in the end they said yes!

Some friends, huh?

Then this bald headed guy made the crystal dome, we're trapped in now, appear and drop over us. Now we're trapped inside with this woman that has black hair and green eyes.

"You may feel a bit of pain once this starts.", the Oracle said as he fires a beam of energy at the diamond.

Suddenly, each of us are hit by a beam of light. I can feel my powers being drained out me. At first I feel nothing. But soon I begin to scream along with my friends as the pull of power begins to hurt! But when I feel the last bit of my power about to leave me, the power rushes back into me!

"Something has gone wrong!", I hear someone say.

But before I can say anything, I dropped to my knees. I look down at my hands to see them turn gray. As I fall to my side I look to see Cassidy's skin turn blue. That's the last thing I saw before everything turns black.

_**Micheal Robertson's POV**_

Well, this is a fine mess we're in! One day, me and my friends get these amazing powers, and now these beings from others worlds want to take them from us! I guess you can say that this all happened a few months ago.

_Flashback_

I had moved to Heatherfield during the Summer, and had made good friends with Angelo Vanders and Joel Wright. They they introduced me to Alchemy Enthel and Cassidy Chacon. The five of us were quite a group. We hung out a lot. It felt good to have friends like them. Anyway, one night I had just gotten home after eating at one of my favorite places, The Silver Dragon, when I saw this violet beam of light fly over the sky.

"Now that's something you don't see everyday.", I said to myself as I looked up at it.

Next thing you know the bean of light starts to come right at me! I didn't know if I should run or what! But before I could make a decision, I got hit by it! At first I was scared, but soon I felt at ease and carefree. Not to mention light on my feet. But I then began to feel a bit woozy. Thankfully, I was already home. I was able to make it inside and to my room. I then flopped down on my bed and fell asleep. Let's be honest here. I blacked-out! The next morning, I woke up and got ready for school. I then got some breakfast and headed for school.

As I was walking to school, there was a cool breeze blowing. Normally that wouldn't mean anything. But now, it felt different. It felt second nature to me. As if I could actually fly. But I shook that off as I got to school. But once there I had this other feeling that made me feel as if I wasn't alone. I felt it even more when I got to my homeroom where the only person that I really knew was one Taranee Cook. Now she was an interesting girl. Her dad was African-American, while her mom was Asian-American. She had her father's complexion though. Anyway, days past, and I still had that strange feeling whenever the wind blew and the feeling of not being alone whenever I was in school. It was starting to drive me nuts!

One day everything changed. I was walking through the park when I got some pollen up my nose. You can gues what happened next. But when I sneezed, a powerful wind blew!

'Where did that come from?', I thought as I looked around the area. 'Was that from... me?'

I then took a deep breath and discovered that I now could inhale a lot of air! Once I reached my limit, I exhaled and let out a powerful wind! After thinking about it, I figured why I felt at one with the wind. It was because I could control it! I had the power over air! Well, the power to use it anyway. It was still pretty cool! I then decided to learn to control this power, before I did something by mistake like give Heatherfield the mother of all tornadoes. So, whenever I had the time and I wasn't hanging with my friends, I was learning to control my powers. As the weeks past, I always wondered if there were others like me. I soon got that answer when Alchemy called me and told me to meet her at the forest near Heatherfield Lake. Once I got there, I saw that, my other friend Angelo was there too. A few minutes later, Joel shows up. I began to wonder what was going on, when Alchemy showed us that she could control fire. Once I saw that, me and the guys had only one thing to say.

"You too?", I questioned with the guys in shock.

"What? You guys have powers too?", Alchemy questioned.

I then realised that Angelo and Joel questioned Alchemy as well.

"You guys too?", I questioned them.

We then showed each other what we could do. Joel was first and fired an energy blast at a tree. Then I made a small twister blow around us. Then Angelo made some plants grow as well as made some rocks and dirt float in the air. We all realised that we each were hit by a different color beam of light and were got these powers afterwards. We then decided to keep it to ourselves and learn to use them better, so we wouldn't hurt other people or each other.

It felt pretty cool knowing that I wasn't alone in all this. And as for our training, we had good times and a few embarrassing times. Well, it was Alchemy who had one. Like when she went all Human Torch and we ended up seeing more of her than we needed to see. But that's a whole other story. The main thing happened the day we were going to tell Cassidy about what we could do. I knew that Joel was a bit scared and hoped that she would still want to be with him afterwards. When I got to the forest, I saw that Alchemy and Angelo were already there talking about something. I then decided to stay back and listen in.

And I'm glad I did!

"Hey, Angelo.", Alchemy said as she got closer to Angelo. "The guys aren't here yet?"

"Not yet.", Angelo said. "Just you and me so far."

"Good.", Alchemy said. "Cause there's something that I want to tell you."

"What is it?", Angelo asked as Alchemy looked at Angelo.

Next thing you know it, I see Alchemy leans up and plants one on Angelo's lips! I then saw Angelo place his hands around Alchemy's waist as he returned the kiss!

'Took them long enough!', I thought to myself knowing that they liked each other but didn't have the guts to tell each other. 'Guess Alchemy decided to make the first move.'

As they were making out, I heard footsteps coming from behind me. I figured that it had to of been Joel and Cassidy.

"What are you looking at, man?", Joel asked me.

"See for yourself.", I said as I waved them closer.

As they got closer, they saw what was so exciting.

"I don't believe it!", Cassidy whispered.

"Believe it!", I whispered.

The need for air must of came for them as they ended their kiss. They then looked at each other smiling. I then saw Angelo bring his hands up to Alchemy's face and wiped some tears away with his thumbs. She must of been so happy that she was crying. They then hug each other. I was happy for them. I wonder if there's somebody out there for me.

"It's about time!", Joel shouted getting their attention as they both turned to see the three of us standing there with cheesy grins on our faces.

"So, you finally told him.", Joel said with a grin.

She then flashed a happy smile.

"So, did you keep you end of the deal?", Alchemy asked.

"After we tell Cassidy about us, I will.", Joel said.

"Before you tell me anything, I have something to tell you guys.", Cassidy said.

"What do you mean, Cass?", Alchemy asked as she and Aneglo pulled away from each other.

Suddenly Will, Matt, Taranee, Hay Lin, Irma. and Cornelia appeared before us, surprising us.

'Do they have powers too?', I questioned to myself.

"We need to talk.", Cassidy said.

_End Flashback_

And that's how we ended up here. Trapped in this crystal dome after Taranee and her friends brought us here so we could talk this Council of the Known Worlds into letting us keep our powers. But once we got here, we got captured! And when these Council guys let Taranee and her friends decided if we should keep our powers, they decided yes after taking a huddle to talk it out. So now it me, Angelo, Alchemy, Joel, Cassidy, and some woman named Nerissa in this crystal dome ready to have our powers taken from us.

"You may feel a bit of pain once this starts.", the bald guy said as he fires a beam of energy at the diamond.

Suddenly, we're hit by beams of light. I can feel the power being drained from me. I feel nothing at first, but soon I began to scream along with my friends as the pull of power begins to hurt! But suddenly, I fell the power rushing back into me!

"Something has gone wrong!", I hear someone say.

But before I can say anything, I look down at my hands to see them turn purple! That's the last thing I saw before everything turns black.

**A/N: Well, that's Joel's and Micheal's Points Of View. Pretty interesting how they discovered their powers. All that's left is Angelo and Nerissa. That's right! I'm giving Nerissa a Point Of View in this too. Trust me when I say it might be pretty good. Just wait and see.**

**Please review.**


	4. 4: Earth & Lightning

**Chapter 4:**

**Angelo Vanders's POV**

I can't believe this! After all that hard work in controlling this power, I'm about to lose it! And to think all of this started a few months ago.

_Flashback_

I was sitting in my room watching some TV. I would of been hanging with one of my best friends, Will Vandom, but she had something to do with her other friends. Like I didn't see that coming. When she moved to Heatherfield, we kept in touch pretty well. But as the months went by, we hardly kept in touch. I wrote her letters, and even E-mailed her, but I barely got any responses. And I'm not going to whenever I called her to talk. Anyway, two years later, I moved here with my Uncle John. I was so hoping that me and Will would be able to hang out like we used to. And at first that's what happened. We hung out a lot and had all kinds of fun! I met the friends and boyfriend she had. Everything was all good until one day a few months ago, when I overheard Will and Matt talking.

"He's one of my best friends, Matt!", I heard Will say to Matt. "And friends hang out!"

"You've been hanging out with him a lot, Will!", Matt added. "Have you forgotten that you have a boyfriend, Will."

"No I haven't.", Will yelled. "It's just that I haven't seen Angelo in so long, that I just wanted to catch up on old times!"

"Well when you done doing that, give me a call!", Matt countered. "I'm out of here!"

As I watched Matt storm off, I saw Will slump down on the bench that was next to her and begin to cry. I then did what came natural as a friend. I walked to her and sat next to her. I then placed my hand on her shoulder in comfort. I tried my best to smile, but failed. I then wrapped my arms around her in comfort. She took the comfort as she wrapped her arms around me and continued to cry. But deep down, I some how knew that things were going to be different.

And they were.

That was a few months ago and that's why I'm here in my room. Turns out that Will and I have barely spent much time hanging out. She spends a lot of time with her friends Taranee, Irma, Cornelia, and Hay Lin. And she spends a great deal of time with her boyfriend, Matt. But as for me, the only time I've been hanging with Will has been whenever my uncle invites Ms. Vandom, or as I like to call her Aunt Susan, and Will over for dinner or whenever Aunt Susan invites me and my uncle over for dinner. It stinks but I'm glad that I have other friends to hang with. There's Micheal, Joel, Alchemy, and Cassidy. They're pretty cool. And I don't know what I'd do without them.

As I was saying, I was in my room watching TV when this beam of greem light hit me! I didn't know what to think at first! But soon I felt stronger and more powerful! But before I could do anything, I blackout! When I came to, I saw that it was morning. Was it all a dream? Whatever it was, I was going to have to find out later seeing as I had to get to school. As I was walking to school, I felt this weird energy. It didn't feel bad or anything, but the weird thing was I felt it more when I passed by the trees and plants as well as when I walked on the earth and grass. It felt weird but I brushed it off once I got to school. But then I felt this new feeling when I got to school. It was this feeling that said that I wasn't alone. Once in my homeroom, I sat in the back, like I normally do. I watch as Will and Matt walk into the room. I then turn my head and look out the window. I figured that if she wants to talk to me then she will.

Anyway, days went by and I was at the forest near Heatherfield Lake walking around to clear my head, when I touched a dying tree. When I touched the tree, I felt this strange energy flow from it. It felt peaceful and calming. I then looked to see the tree grow leave and get it's color back! Needless to say that I was shocked by all this. But then I remembered what my Grandma Kadma told me about her days as the Earth Guardian and how she too could restore energy to plants.

"Could I have the same powers Grandma had?", I questioned. "One way to find out."

I then looked at a large rock and began to focus on it. Next thing you know, it began to float in the air!

"Whoa!", I said as it dropped to the ground. "Looks like I got to work on my focus."

And that's what I did. For the next few weeks, I trained with my powers, whenever I had the time. I began to wonder if I got these powers when that beam of light hit me. And if so, were there others? I soon found that out the day Alchemy called me and told me to meet her at the forest near Heatherfield Lake. Once I got there, I saw Alchemy waiting there.

"Some what's up, Alchemy?", I asked.

"I'll tell you when the others get here.", she told me.

A few minutes later, Micheal showed up, followed by Joel a few minutes later. I began to wonder what was going on. Then Alchemy showed us that she could control fire. Once I saw that, me and the guys had only one thing to say.

"You too?", I questioned with the guys in shock.

"What? You guys have powers too?", Alchemy questioned.

I then realised that Micheal and Joel questioned Alchemy as well.

"You guys too?", I questioned them.

We then showed each other what we could do. Joel went first and fired an energy blast at a tree. Then Micheal made a small twister blow around us. And finally I made some plants grow as well as made some rocks and dirt float in the air. It was after we told each other when this all started for each of us that we all realised that we each were hit by a different colored beam of light and got these powers afterwards. We then decided to keep it to ourselves and learn to use them better, so we wouldn't hurt other people or each other. Heck! If we wanted to, we could become super heroes!

It felt pretty cool knowing that I wasn't alone in all this. And as for our training, we had good times and a few embarrassing times. Well, Alchemy did anyway. Like when she went all Human Torch and we ended up seeing more of her than we really needed to see. But that's a whole other story. The main thing happened the day we were going to tell Cassidy about what we could do. I knew that Joel was a bit scared and hoped that she would still want to be with him afterwards. So, he decided that he wanted to bring Cassidy with him. I was the first one there. But soon Alchemy showed up. She was looking pretty good in her jeans and mid-drift T-shirt. I want to tell her how I feel about her, but with all that has been going on, I didn't have the guts to say anything.

But that soon changed!

"Hey, Angelo.", Alchemy said as she got closer to me. "The guys aren't here yet?"

"Not yet.", I said. "Just you and me so far."

"Good.", she said with a smile said. "Cause there's something that I want to tell you."

"What is it?", I asked as she looked at me.

Next thing you know it, Alchemy leans up and kisses me! I then went with it and places my hands around Alchemy's waist as I returned the kiss! The need for air soon came for us as we ended our kiss. As we looked at each other smiling. I saw tears running down her face. Was this that important to her? I then brought my hands up to Alchemy's face and wiped some tears away with his thumbs. She must of been so happy that she was crying. She then wrapped her arms around me hugging me. I returned the hug, knowing she needed it.

"It's about time!"

We both turned to see the our friends standing there with cheesy grins on their faces.

"So, you finally told him.", Joel said with a grin.

She then flashed a happy smile.

"So, did you keep you end of the deal?", Alchemy asked.

"After we tell Cassidy about us, I will.", Joel said.

"Before you tell me anything, I have something to tell you guys.", Cassidy said.

"What do you mean, Cass?", Alchemy asked as she and Aneglo pulled away from each other.

Suddenly Will, Matt, Taranee, Hay Lin, Irma. and Cornelia appeared before us, surprising us.

"We need to talk.", Cassidy said.

_End Flashback_

And now here we are trapped in some kind of crystal dome, some bald headed guy trapped us in with some lady with black hair and green eyes. I remember what Grandma Kadma told me about all this Kandrakar stuff and figured that the bald guy was the Oracle. I'm not going to forget him when this is all over! I look at Will, who can't even look at me. Then I see Matt place his hand on her shoulder in comfort. I wouldn't be surprised if he was enjoying this. I still can't believe that she's letting this happen!

"You may feel a bit of pain once this starts.", the bald guy said as he fires a beam of energy at the diamond.

Suddenly, we're hit by beams of light. I can feel my powers being drained from me. I feel no pain at first, but soon I began to scream along with my friends as the pull of my powers begins to hurt!

'It's all over!', I think to myself as the last of my powers is almost gone.

But suddenly, when I think it's all over, I feel the power rushing back into me!

"Something has gone wrong!", I hear someone say.

But before I can say anything, I look down at my hands to see them turn green! As I fall to my sides, I see Alchemy laying on her side. I then see her skin turn red! That's the last thing I saw before everything turns black.

_Nerissa Diamond's POV_

Where did I go wrong? I had everything planned out! Even when the Guardians and the Regent destroyed my power crystal and sent five of the six powers out to five people in Heatherfield, I knew I could still work with what I had! To think, I few months ago, I had it all!

_Flashback._

After I got my Quintessence back after the crystal was destroyed, I was able to beat the Guardians and Regent! I should of taken them down and made them weak enough to take the Heart of Kandrakar, but I choose different.

"No.", I said with a smirk. "Taking you out won't solve anything. "I must find the ones that have the other five powers."

"Other powers?", the Fire Guardian questioned as she tried to get to her feet.

"And once I find them, I shall defeat you and take the Heart of Kandrakar and do what I started before you all got in my way.", I said. "Peace shall come to the Known Worlds!"

I then teletransported away, leaving behind the defeated fools. I ended up at Shell Beach to get some rest. I indeed had my powers back! But now they were doubled! The crystal did indeed work! If those fools hadn't destroyed that crystal, I would of been able to contain all that power into the same necklace that was my prison! But now I have to go and find the five people that have the powers I worked so hard to boost the power of.

"Oh well.", I said as I looked at my hand that crackled with electricity. "Rome wasn't built in a day. Maybe I can get them to join me when I find them."

But for now, I knew I had to gain control of my powers. Seeing as they were now doubled, I was going to have to gain control of them and fast. I don't need little Will sensing my power and finding me! So I focus my power and teletransport far away from Heatherfield and get some sleep. For the next day I was going to gain control of my powers. And that's what I did. It took a few weeks, but I gotten control of my powers.

"And now to find the five.", I said before teletransporting to Heatherfield.

Once in Heatherfield, I began to have the feeling that I wasn't alone. I knew that it was the five with the powers as well as the Guardians and Regents! Good thing I had the experience to tell them apart. And wouldn't you know, one of the five was my old friend Cassidy! If I played my cards right, I could get her to join me! I sense that she was at Shell Beach. Surprise, surprise! Once I teletransported there, I saw her looking out at the water.

"Why hello, old friend.", I said making her jump as she turned to face me.

"Hello, Rissa.", my old friend said with a cocky smirk. "It's been a while."

"Yes it has.", I said. "I take it that you've gotten used to the new powers you got a few weeks ago."

"So, it was you who was behind all this!", she said. "What were you up to, Rissa?"

"I planned to bring the girls back into the fray.", I explained. "But now, thanks to Will and her little friends, that plan is ruined. But seeing as you have the power of water, there still may be hope."

"Meaning what?", she asked.

"Join me, Casssidy.", I said. "Together we can find the other four and defeat the Guardians and take Kandrakar!"

"Sorry, Rissa.", Cassidy said as she shook her head. "But I've got other plans."

"Really now?", I asked as electricity crackled around my hand. "And what's to stop me from just making you come with me?"

Just then the Guardians appeared behind me! I turned to face them ready to fight them!.

"Um... that would be us!", that loud-mouthed Water Guardian said with a smirk.

She's nothing like Cassidy when she was the Water Guardian! Cassidy was a lot more mature! Not to mention Cassidy was a more skilled Water Guardian. But I wasn't about to let them gett in my way!

"Don't you remember what happened the last time I hit you with my power?", I questioned as I got ready to hit them with some kind of attack I got them with during our last encounter.

But then, I was frozen from her feet up to her neck.

"Sorry Rissa.", I heard Cassidy say. "But, it's over!"

"Don't do this, Cassidy!", I pleaded. "Together we can... Aaaaaah!"

I was cut off as Will hit me with a thing of electricity, not to mention the mental attacks the Water and Fire Guardians hit me with. And then there was the Earth Guardian holding my head still with her telekinesis, so Yan Lin's grand-daughter could take enough air out of me to knock me out. That's the last thing I remember before I woke up in the Tower of Mist! No one escapes from this prison! So, for the next few months I began to work on a way to try and break out.

_End Flashback_

And that's how it has been for the last few months. But then one day, I appeared next to Cassidy and fur other teenagers.

'These must be the other four!', I think to myself as the Oracle makes a crystal dome appear and drop over us, trapping us inside of it!

I then figured that they were going to take our powers away from us.

"You may feel a bit of pain once this starts.", the Oracle said as he fires a beam of energy at the diamond.

Suddenly, we're hit by beams of light. I can feel the power being drained from me. At first, I feel nothing. But soon I began to scream in pain as the pull of power begins to hurt! But suddenly, just when I think it's all over, I fell the power rushing back into me!

"Something has gone wrong!", I hear someone say.

But before I can say or do anything, I fall backwards on my back! I raise my hand a little to see it turn white! That's the last thing I saw before everything turns black.

Normal POV

Once the beams of light are pulled back into the crystal on top of the dome, the Oracle makes the dome vanish. Everyone gasped as they saw that the six of them have changed. First was Cassidy, who had blue skin and Alchmey, who had red skin. Then there was Joel, who had gray skin and Micheal, who had purple skin. And finally there was Angelo, who had green skin and Nerissa, who had white skin.

"What happened to them?", Hay Lin questioned.

"There was a problem with the power drain!", Tibor said. "All of their powers were returned to them!"

"But something else happened.", Alfor said with worry. "Look!"

Everyone looked to see that the six of them began to grow scales that were the same color of their new skin! Then they began to grown a bit! As that was happening, their clothes began to rip a bit.

"Not again.", the Oracle said.

'Not again?', Taranee thought to herself. 'What does he mean by that?'

"What's happening to them?", Elyon questioned.

"How do we stop it?", Cornelia questioned.

Suddenly, a large fold opens in which five ten foot dragons walk out from. One was silverish-white, while another was red. Another was blue, while another was violet, and the final one was green. Once the fold closed behind them. They all had wide chest and were standing on all four legs, but could stand on their hind legs. They stood tall and mighty. Their wings were large and wide. The green dragon had long yellow hair flowing from the back of it's head, while the red one had long black hair. The blue one had long pink hair, while the violet one had long sliver hair. And the white one had long golden blond hair. At first they were ten feet tall. But then they began to grow until they were at least twenty feet tall, surprising the Guardians, Matt, Halinor, and the members of the Council of the Known Worlds.

"What have you done, Oracle?", the red dragon yelled telepathiclly with a male voice.

**A/N: Well, you now have the Points Of View from Angelo and Nerissa. But who are these dragons that have come to Kandrakar, and are ticked at the Oracle? Things are getting interesting!**

**Please review.**


	5. 5: The Dragons Step In!

**Chapter 5:**

_**The Five Dragons:**_

_**The White Dragon: Quintes, the Grand Dragon of Quintessence. Female.**_

_**The Blue Dragon: Hydras, the Grand Dragon of Water. Female.**_

_**The Red Dragon: Pyros, the Grand Dragon of Fire. Male.**_

_**The Green Dragon: Terferma, the Grand Dragon of Earth. Female.**_

_**The Violet Dragon: Avis, the Grand Dragon of Air. Male.**_

**A/N: The dragons talk telepathically.**

**Now back to the story!**

There everybody was, staring up at the five dragons as they looked down at them.

"I'll ask again, Oracle!", the red dragon said. "What have you done?"

"Who are you to enter the Fortress of Infinite?", a member of the Council of the Known Worlds questioned in a demanding voice.

"Watch your tone, fool!", the blue dragon said in a female voice. "You have no idea who you're speaking to!"

"Then who are you?", Will asked.

"I am Quintes!.", the white dragon said with her elegant voice. "I am the Grand Dragon of Quintessence!"

"I am Hydras!", the blue dragon said with her gentle yet stern voice. "I am the Grand Dragon of Water!"

"I am Pyros!", the red dragon said with his booming yet commanding voice. "I am the Grand Dragon of Fire!"

"I am Terferma!", the green dragon said with her calm yet stern voice. "I am the Grand Dragon of Earth!"

"And I am Avis!", the violet dragon said with his playful yet commanding voice. "I am the Grand Dragon of Air! I almost forgot how small you humans can be!"

"Be serious, Avis!", Hydras said as she nudged him. "This is important!"

"I know that!", Avis said. "So, let's get down to business!"

"What kind of business?", Cornelia asked.

"As you can all see the six of these humans are changing!", Quintes said as she looked down at Cassidy, Alchemy, Angelo, Micheal, Joel, and Nerissa as they laid on the floor.

"What's happening to them?", Elyon asked.

"They are becoming what you all would call a hybrid.", Terferma said. "They are becoming half-human and half-dragon."

"What?", the Guardians, Matt, and Elyon questioned in shock.

"See for yourselves.", Quintes said.

They all looked down to see dragon wings burst through the backs of their shirts!

"Why is this happening to them?", Irma questioned.

"Long ago, a wizard tried the same thing Nerissa did when she brought back the Guardians that came before you.", The Oracle said. "To do this she needed a bit of power from the Aurameres."

"When did Nerissa get that power?", Hay Lin questioned.

"When she had us attack the Fortress!", Matt said.

"I remember that!", Halinor said. "When she tricked me into leading her into the Auramere chamber she was able to take a small bit of energy from each of the Aurameres!"

"And in doing so, took a bit of the essence of the dragons the created the Heart of Kandrakar.", Pyros explained. "Our ancestors!"

"You mean that you guys are the desendents of those dragons?", Taranee questioned.

"Yes.", Terferma replied.

"So, I guess the same thing we did was done to the wizard.", Will figured.

"Yes, it was.", the Oracle said. "He had given different powers to five other warriors. We captured them and tried to remove their powers."

"And when you did, this happened.", Cornelia said as she looked down at Alchemy.

"And when they fully changed, they went mad and caused all kinds of damage to many of the Known Worlds!", Hydras said. "In the end, we were able to bring them to our world and help them gain their sanity back."

"Thankfully they were able to do so.", Avis said. "Once that happened, they decided to return back to their home world and live the rest of their days."

"So, they could change back?", Hay Lin asked.

"Unfortunately, no.", Quintes said. "For some reason, they didn't try to find away. They accepted what had happened to them. But deep down we figured that there had to of been a way for them to change back."

"We just weren't sure.", Pyros said. "And now, because of you all, it has happened again!"

"We didn't know that this would happen!", Irma said.

"You knew the risk of them getting hurt!", Terferma snapped. "Did you not?"

"Well, yes. But...", Irma said.

"But you decided to have the powers they had taken away anyway!", Pyros said. "All because of the fear that the one called Nerissa might have some kind if control over your friends!"

"And now look at them!", Avis as he looked down at the six in question. "They are slowly becoming hybrids!"

Just then the six of them began to grow tails from out of the small of their backs, shocking the others.

"Isn't there anything we can do?", Elyon asked with concern.

"You, no!", Pyros said. "But we can do something for them."

"What can you do?", Matt asked.

"We can use our powers to turn them into infants and take them to a special realm so we can raise them as our own.", Terferma said. "Their memories will be sealed within them and won't be unsealed until the time is right."

"But you can't do that!", Cornelia yelled.

"Do you think you five can stop us?", Terferma questioned as she looked down at Cornelia.

"We're not as weak as you think!", Will snapped as they along with Matt and Elyon got ready to fight.

But before they could do anything, Hydras breathed a beam of ice at them freezing their from the waist down in blocks of ice. Avis the blew a powerful wind from his mouth sending them flying against a wall. Once they hit the wall, the ice shattered and they fell to the floor. As they slowly got to their feet, Quintes bent her head down to them and eyed the seven of them.

"Need we go on?", she questioned as she glared at them. "You are nothing compared to us! Remember that!"

None of them said anything, for they knew that Quintes was right! They could try all they wanted, but it wouldn't of done them any good.

"But what of the hybrid's families?", Halinor questioned.

"We have not forgotten them.", Terferma said calmly. "We will need to speak with them and show them what have happened."

"But...", Hay Lin began to say.

"No buts!", Avis roared making them jump. "Bring them here now!"

"I suggest you do as he says.", Halinor said.

Will then changed herself and her fellow Guardians back and reluctantly opened a fold to Earth. Matt then changed back and went through the fold along with the girls.

"Will the families truly be okay with you taking their young away?", Halinor asked as the fold closed behind the Guardians and Matt.

"If they want what's best for them, they will.", Hydras said. "But we will have to wait and see."

Two hours later, the girls and Matt had returned with the parents of Alchemy, Joel, and Micheal. As well as Angelo's Uncle John and grandparents, Kadma who was a Guardian and Joe, who like John knows about the Guardians. Needless to say that the parents of Alchemy, Joel, and Micheal were more than shocked at what they saw. Which is why the dragons shrunk back down to ten feet each. Once the families got over the shock, everything was told to them about what had happen.

"I see.", Kadma said as she looked down at her grandson. "How long will Angelo and Cassidy be with you?"

"For as long as it takes.", Terferma said. "But it will not be as long as you all think."

"What do you mean?", Mrs. Wright asked.

"For every week that passes by on Earth, a year shall pass in the realm we will raise them in.", Quintes explained. "They will be safe with us. You have my word."

"But their memories...?", Mrs. Robertson began to question as she placed her hand on the side of her son's face as he, as well as the other six were floating a few feet in the air.

"Will be sealed within them until the time is right.", Avis said. "We just need them to get used to what they are becoming. Your son shall not forget you."

"Thank you.", Mr. Robertson said as he stood behind his wife and placed his hands on her shoulders in comfort.

"Will they be able to change back after all this is done?", Mr. Wright asked.

"We are not sure.", Quintes said seeing the look of worry on the faces of Joel's parents. "But, we will do all we can to help them."

"What happens now?", Mr. Ethel asked as he looked down at his daughter.

"Each of us will take one of your children and raise them once they are made infants.", Terferma explained.

"Which of you will take our daughter?", Mrs. Ethel asked.

"That would be me.", Pyros said as he walked up to the Ethels. "She has the power of fire. I shall help her control her power better than what she already has done. Her mind is sharp. She will do fine."

"Thank you.", Mr. Ethel said.

"And who shall take care of Micheal?", Mr. Robertson asked.

"I shall.", Avis said as he walked up to the Robertsons. "He, like me has the power of air. I shall show him the ways of my fellow air dragons."

"We thank you.", Mrs. Robertson said with a small smile.

"I shall, take young Cassidy under my wing.", Hydras said as she looked down at Cassidy.

"And I shall watch over young Angelo.", Terferma said. "You have been a wonderful Earth Guardian, Kadma. Please allow me to return that by taking care of your grandson."

"I know you will take care of him.", Kadma said as she gently touched the side of her grandson's face.

"We'll be praying for you, boy.", Joe said as he patted his grandson's shoulder.

"Good luck, Angelo.", John said as he looked down at his nephew.

"And which of you will be watching over our son?", Mrs. Wright asked.

"I shall.", Quintes said. "I shall watch over him and Nerissa."

"As long as our son is safe, we're happy.", Mr. Wright said.

"Why Nerissa?", Will questioned. "She's the cause behind all of this!"

"She's the cause of them getting their powers!", Quintes said. "It is you Guardians that decided that they should have their powers taken from them! Which in turn caused them to become hybrids! If anyone is to blame, it is you five!"

"But..."

"Be quite, Will!", Kadma said as she looked at the Guardian leader.

Will saw the look Kadma was giving her and said nothing, cause at that moment, they weren't the most liked people in the room.

"It is time to go.", Terferma said.

"Let us take our leave then.", Quintes said as she opened a fold to the realm they were going to. "When next you see them, they will be different then what they are now."

"And when the time comes, they will have a choice to make.", Hydras said.

"What kind of choice?", Irma asked.

"Whether to strike against those who caused this to happen to them or not.", Pyros replied. "And if I were you all, I'd be hoping that they are very forgiving."

"But you said that you were going to raise them to...", Matt began to say.

"Use their powers and abilities better.", Hydras said cutting Matt off. "We didn't say anything about stopping them from coming after Kandrakar. That will be their decision."

"So, I'd be ready for anything, if I were you.", Avis said. "Until then, farewell."

Terferma then used her telekinesis to move the six human-dragon hybrids through the fold after their families said their goodbyes. Soon, the dragons went through the fold. As the fold closed behind the dragons, the Guardians and Matt stood there not knowing what to think about what the dragons just told them.

"So, what do we do now?", Hay Lin asked.

"I have no idea.", Will said as Cornelia walked up to Alchemy's parents.

"Mrs. Ethel. I'm so sorry about..."

_***SLAP!***_

Cornelia was cut off as Mrs. Ethel turned around and slapped her.

"She was your friend!", Mrs. Ethel snapped as tears flowed down her face. "How could you do this to her?"

"And what do you have to say for yourself, Matt?", Mr. Wright questioned as he glared at the Regent. "I though you were Joel's friend! I guess I was wrong!"

"What are we going to tell people back home?", Mrs. Wright questioned.

"We tell people that they're out of the country.", John Vanders said. "Thankfully it's the beginning of Summer. So no one will be asking any questions."

"Let's just hope that they come back as themselves.", Joe said.

"I just want to go home right now.", Mrs. Ethel said in a weary voice.

"These folds will take you back to your homes.", the Oracle said as he opened three different folds. "I truly am sorry for what happened to your children."

"You can take that sorry and shove it up your...!", Mr. Robertson yelled as he walked towards the Oracle.

"Stop!", John said as he held Mr. Robertson back. "It's not worth it! It won't change anything. Just go home and try and accept what has happened. And hope that the kids will come back as themselves."

"You're right.", Mr. Robertson said as John let him go. "I just need to get away from this place."

The Wrights, Robertsons, and Ethels saw that the three fold each lead to one of their homes. The Wrights and Ethels quickly went through their folds without saying. As for the Robertsons, Mrs. Robertson stop just in front of the fold before turning to give the Guardians one last glare of anger before going through the fold with her husband. Once the folds closed, John opened a fold with a crystal he had.

"Mr. Vanders, I...", Will began to say.

"I'm not in the mood right now, Will.", John said. "I just want to go home and have some time alone. I have a lot to think about. So for now, leave me be."

"What about my mom?", Will questioned. "She can't wait until your date, this Friday."

"I'll cross that bridge when I get to it.", John said before heading through the fold with Kadma and Joe.

"That went well.", Irma said as the fold closed.

"So, what now?", Taranee asked.

"I just want to go home and get some rest.", Cornelia said as she rubbed the spot Mrs Ethel slapped her. "This has been a tiring day."

"That would be the wise thing to do for now.", the Oracle said as he opened a fold that lead to the alley near the Silver Dragon. "If anything happens I will call of you."

The girls and Matt said nothing as they changed back to normal and walked through the fold. Once through the fold they said their goodbyes and headed to their homes, hoping that they wouldn't have to fight their friends when they returned. Meanwhile, in the realm that the dragons spoke of, the five dragons stood around the six hybrids ready to start what they said they were going to do.

"Are we all ready?", Quintes asked.

"Yes.", Terferma said with a nod.

"I am ready.", Hydras said.

"As am I.", Pyros replied.

"Same here.", Avis said.

"Then let us begin.", Quintes said as she and the other five dragons looked down at the six human-dragon hybrids.

The five dragons then focused their energy and fired beams of energy, based on their colors, down at the six hybrids. As they were doing this, the six hybrids were turning into infants. Once they were done, the six of them were now five nude little hybrid infants that were each curled up sleeping.

"You know, they're kind of cute like this.", Avis said as he looked down at the infants.

"Perhaps.", Quintes said as she stood on her hind legs. "But now it is time for us to take the children and raise them in the ways of our elements."

"Agreed.", Pyros said as he and the other three dragons stood up on their hind legs.

"Right now the children are a year in age.", Terferma said as she picked Angelo up in her arms. "May I suggest the in five years time we bring them together so they may get to know each other better."

"I agree.", Pyros said as he picked Alchemy up in his arms.

"I second that.", Hydras said as she picked Cassidy up.

"Works for me.", Avis said as he picked Micheal up.

"Then it is settled.", Quintes said as she picked up Joel and Nerissa. "In five years we shall come back to this land with the children. Until then we shall go to places on this world, where our elements are strongest and raise them. Until then my friends."

The other four dragons nodded before they took to the skies and to places to raise the young hybrids. Pyros took Alchemy and settled in an area where there were volcanoes and the magma was hot. Avis took Micheal and settled in a mountain area where the skies were clear and the clouds were white. Quintes took Nerissa and Joel and settled in a valley where there were hills trees and a lake.

"I shall not let him corrupt you this time, Nerissa.", Quintes said as she looked down at Nerissa and Joel as they slept. "I will make sure you are safe from his darkness."

Meanwhile, Hydras took Cassidy and settled on an island where the water was clear and beautiful. And Terferma took Angelo and settled in an area where there was a large forest with a river. As the dragons settled in, they each knew that they had their work cut out for them. But to keep the hybrids from going mad and causing all kind of destruction to the Known Worlds, they would keep their word and watch over the hybrids and teach them well.

**A/N: Well, the damage is done and the dragons have taken the six hybrids to raise as their own. What kind of stuff is going to happen now? And what of John and Susan? Will he break up with her because of what happened? Who knows. And who was Quintes talking about? You'll just have to wait and see. The next chapter will take place four years later. Which is four weeks on Earth. It will be a day in the life of Alchemy of Fire.**

**Please review.**


	6. 6: Alchemy Of Fire & Will Tells Her Mom

**Chapter 6:**

**A/N: Just so you all know, the six hybrids have normal human-like hands and can walk on their hind legs. But as kids, they just like to walk on all fours. Their bodies are more like the bodies of _Gargoyles_. And I'm talking about the ones from the _Disney_ show. If you need to know what they look like, go to YouTube to find out. Angelo, Joel and Micheal will have the build of _Goliath_, while Alchemy, Cassidy, and Nerissa will have the build of _Angela_. All six of them have their normal faces and hair mind you. Angelo and Micheal have dreads by the way.**

**Now, back to the story!**

_Four years later..._

It has been four years since Pyros, the Grand Dragon of Fire, has taken the human-dragon hybrid Alchemy Ethel, who is now five, under his wing and raised her as his own. He has taught her all she needed to know about the element of fire as well as the other elements. He taught her how to fight and protect herself. He taught her how to use her head in tough spots. Alchemy has grown into a strong little dragon. One that he cares for like all the young dragons he calls his children. But right now Pyros, who was in his twenty foot form, is sleeping peacefully in his volcano home. But with kids, that can end quickly.

"I got him this time!", Alchemy whispered to herself as she was sneaking up on Pryos from on top of a ledge. "I just have to time it just right."

Below the ledge Pryos, who was awake and knew what Alchemy was up to, let out a soft grin.

'She never stops.', he thought to himself as he waited for Alchemy to make her move.

Up on the ledge, Alchemy was ready to make her move. She reared back with her tail waving in the air, ready to jump. And then, without warning, she jumped off the ledge and down towards Pyros. A smile came to Alchemy's face as she thought that she finally gotten the jump on the one she has called father for the last four years. But just before she could claim victory, Pyros turns on his back and catches Alchemy in his hand.

"Nice try, Alchemy!", Pyros laughes as he sets Alchemy onto the ground. "But you'll have to a bit more clever than that."

"Aaaaaw!", Alchemy whined as Pyros set her onto the ground. "It's not fair! I almost had you, you know!"

"Maybe.", Pyros said with a grin. "But right now, it's time for breakfast. Did you take your bath?"

"Yes, father.", Alchemy said in a bored tone.

"Magma or water?", Pyros questioned as he looked at Alchemy.

"Weeeeeell...", Alchemy began to say while looking up at the cave ceiling.

"Alchemy.", Pyros said in a stern, yet gentle tone.

"Magma, sir.", Alchemy said knowing she was in trouble.

"Now, Alchemy.", Pyros said getting her attention. "How many times do I have to tell you that you have to..."

"Get use to water." Alchemy finished fo him. "I know. I know. But I like the magma baths! Besides, the water is always cool! I don't like the cold!"

"And yet you drink the cool water from the river that flows through the outer jungle.", Pyros said as he shrunk down to ten feet.

"That's different.", Alchemy said. "I don't mind drinking or eating cold things. I just don't like bathing in cold water."

"I see.", Pyros said. "Then let us fix that."

Pyros then started walking towards the entrance of the cave they slept in. As they were walking, Pyros noticed that Alchemy was walking on her hands and feet.

"Why are you not walking on your hind legs, Alchemy?", Pyros asked his adoptive daughter.

"I like walking like this.", Alchemy replied. "I get around faster."

"That may be, but you need to get use to walking on you hind legs only.", Pyros said. "It's the only way they get stronger."

"Yes, father.", Alchemy said as she stood on her hind legs and began to walk. "This feels weird."

"You'll get use to it.", Pyros said as they exited the cave. "Now as to the problem with the cold water."

Pyros then saw a small pool of water.

"This will do.", Pyros said as he placed one of his claws in the water. "And now for a little heat."

Pyros then began to use his power of fire to heat the water for Alchemy. Once he felt it was hot enough for her, he removed his claw from the water.

"That should do it.", Pyros said. "See if you like the water now, Alchemy."

"Okay.", Alchemy said as she walked up to the pool of water that now had steam coming out of it.

She then dipped her foot in the water. A smile came to her face as she felt the now hot water.

"It's hot!", she sid happily.

"You could do the same thing with your fire power.", Pyros said.

"I didn't think about that.", Alchemy said.

"Well now you know.", Pyros said. "Now take your bath."

"Okay.", Alchemy said as she was about to jump in the water.

"Hold it!", Pyros said stopping Alchemy. "Clothes off first."

"Why do I have to wear these garments anyway?", Alchemy said as she took the orange tank-top and shorts off leaving her in her birthday suit. "None of the other smaller dragons have to wear these!"

"That's because you're different from the other dragons.", Pyros said as Alchemy jumped into the water.

"Is it because I don't have a face like the others?", Alchemy asked as she looked at her reflection in the water.

"Not all of the dragons have the same face, my child.", Pyros said. "You're just a different type of dragon. That is all. Nothing is wrong with you."

"Are there others like me?", Alchemy asked.

"Yes.", Pyros said. "But they are of different elements."

"Will I ever get to meet them?", she asked as she washed herself.

"One day you will, Alchemy.", Pyros replied. "One day. But for now, it is time for your lessons."

"Right!", Alchemy said as she got out of the water .

Alchemy then dropped on all fours and shook any water she had on her off. She then got dressed in her tank-top and shorts.

"Ready!", Alchemy said as she stood up on her hind legs.

"Good. Now tell me.", Pyros said as they walked through the jungle near their cave. "What is fire?"

"Fire is a double-edged sword.", Alchemy said remembering her lessons. "It can give heat to those who need it and cook food for those who want to do so. Like how we use our fire to cook fish. It can provide light in the dark, and warmth to those who need it."

"That's right.", Pyros said. "Now what is the other side of fire?"

"Fire can burn and harm those that it burns.", Alchemy said. "It can destroy jungles and forest. It can even kill living beings. And when lightning falls from the sky, it can strike the forest and jungles making fire."

"And what are the two names we call lightning?", Pyros questioned.

"Sky Fire and Quintessence.", Alchemy answered.

"Correct!", Pyros said as they neared the beach. "And now, we eat."

Pyros then grew up to twenty feet and dipped his claws into the ocean water and pulled out vast amounts of fish and placed then on a large slab of stone. He the breathed a flame of fire, cooking the fish. Once the fish were cooked, he shrunk down back to ten feet and took a comfortable position on the beach and began to eat the fish along with Alchemy and any of their fellow fire dragons that came to the beach.

"I love cooked fish!", Alchemy said as before biting into another fish.

"I can see that.", Pyros said as he reached for a banana tree and grabbed a bunch of bananas. "Eat these along with the fish."

Pyros then handed Alchemy a few bananas, which she took and ate with her fish. After eating their breakfast, Pyros continued with Alchemy's lessons. He taught her what she needed to know about the other elements as well as training her in combat, which one of the other young dragons helped with.

"Okay, Alchemy, you will be sparring with Terenaa today.", Pyros said as they stood on the beach.

"Okay!", Alchemy said as she stood on her hind legs, ready to go sparring.

Just then, a young, red, female dragon with green eyes and long white hair came walking up to Alchemy on all fours.

"Hey, Terenaa!", Alchemy said as she waved to her friend.

"Hey, Alchemy!", Terenaa said. "So, you ready?"

"Yep!", Alchemy said as she took a fighting stance that Pyros taught her.

"Begin!", Pyros yelled.

The two young dragons then ran at each other ready to defeat one another! Terenaa made the first move as she jumped at Alchemy trying to pounce on her! But Alchemy was to quick as she jumped into the air and came back down with a kick. Terenaa saw this coming as she jumped to the side, dodging the attack. Once Alchemy landed, she dashed towards Terenaa, who was ready as she dashed at Alchemy! The two of them collided with each other, knocking each other back a few feet. The two of them then shooked off the blow they took and looked at each other.

"Impressive.", Pyros said to himself. "Alchemy has gotten stronger and quicker."

Alchemy and Terenaa then smirked at each other ready to continue.

"As well as a bit cocky.", Pyros said to himself with a grin.

The two young dragons then took to the air with the flap of their wings. Once in the air, Terenaa blew a flame at Alchemy, who blew a flame of her own. The flames were evenly matched as they hit each other. Soon they stopped firing their flames and flew at each other in the air. Once they were close enough to each other, Alchemy moved down a little and flew under Terenaa and tried to grab her legs and do spin move and throw her to the ground like she did during their last sparing match. But Terenaa was ready this time.

"Not this time, Alchemy!", Terenaa shouted.

Terenaa then then used her long tale to wrap around Alchemy's waist.

"Hey!", Alchemy yelled as Terenaa began to spin around. "Whooooooa!"

Before Alchemy knew it Terenaa had let her got, sending her crashing to the sand. Pyros looked down to see Alchemy buried in the sand with her legs and tail sticking out kicking in the air.

"Hold on, Alchemy.", Pyros said as he grabbed Alchemy's tail and pulled her out of the sand.

Pyros then set Alchemy on the sand as Terenaa landed.

"I must say that both of you have gotten stronger.", Pyros said.

"I would of won if Terenaa hadn't used my own move against me!", Alchemy said with a huff as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Actually I used my tail to throw you.", Terenaa said with a smile. "You used your hands the last time."

"Either way, I'm proud of how the both of you have gotten better.", Pyros said making both of them smile. "So, I'm going to let the both of you go play for the rest of the day."

"Woo-Hoo!", they both cheered as Alchemy dropped to all fours and ran off into the jungle with Terenaa.

"Hee, hee, hee!", Pyros laughed as he watched the two of them run off. "Kids."

By the end of the day, Alchemy had learned a bit more of what she needed to know to survive. As well as had fun with her friend. It was now night and the moon was up as Pyros and Alchemy were heading back to their cave.

"I hope you've learned something today, Alchemy.", Pyros said.

"Uh-huh!", Alchemy said as she walked beside her father on all fours. "I learned that my tail can be a better weapon, once it grows longer!"

"Is that all?", Pyros questioned as they entered their cave.

"I also learned that I'm only different form the other dragons.", Alchemy said. "And that there is nothing wrong with me."

"That's right!", Pyros said as they entered the area they slept in. "And now it's time for us to get some sleep."

Alchemy let out a yawn, which caused Pyros to yawn as well. Pyros the grew to twenty feet and curled up next to the large river of magma that flowed through the volcano cave they were in. Alchemy soon was in her sleeping space and curled up, drifting off to sleep.

"Goodnight, Alchmey.", Pyros said to her.

"Goodnight, father.", Alchemy said as she drifted off to sleep. "I love you."

"I love you too, Alchemy.", Pyros said as he gently nuzzled her with his nose before they both fell asleep.

Back on Earth, four weeks have past and the girls and Matt were doing their best to keep there cool, but couldn't. The day after Angelo and the others were taken away, they went and told Yan Lin what had happened. After they told her everything, she made it perfectly clear that she was surprised and disappointed at what they did. She told them that they should of let them keep their powers and let them become powerful allies. But what's done is done and there was no turning back. Yan Lin hasn't abandon them and gives them advice when they need it, but she has spent most of her time hanging with Kadma seeing as they both in a way lost Cassidy and Nerissa to all of this.

But right now, let's focus on Will and Susan Vandom as they're both at home watching TV together.

"Well, that was an interesting show.", Will said as her mother changed the channel.

"Yeah, it was!", Susan said with a grin.

But soon the smile she had turned into a frown. For the last four weeks, Susan has noticed that there's been something wrong with her daughter. Normally, she's so upbeat and full of life. Now, she barely wants to do anything. All this started sense Angelo and some of his friends left the country. And it wasn't just Will. It was her boyfriend, Matt, and her friends. All of them have been acting like they were out of it. But what also got her worried was the fact that her boyfriend John Vanders, Angelo's Uncle, hardly wanted to do anything either. It was confusing her big time.

"I want to ask you something, Will.", Susan said to her daughter. "And I want you to be honest."

"What is it, mom?", Will asked as she turned to face her mother.

"Is there something bothering you?", Susan asked.

Will knew this was going to come up sooner or later. If anything, her mom knew when something was up. But Will wasn't sure if her mom was ready for the truth yet.

"W-what do you mean?", Will questioned.

"I mean that ever since Angelo left the country, you, Matt and you friends have been acting pretty weird lately.", Susan replied.

'Crap!', Will thought to herself. 'What now?'

"Will, listen.", Susan said as she grabbed Will's hands and held them gently. "Whatever the problem is, you can tell me. I may freak-out a little, but I'll still be here for you. Besides, it's not just you, Matt, and the girls that I'm worried about."

"It's not?", Will questioned.

"No.", Susan said as she let Will's hands go and sat up straight. "John has been acting as strange as you are now. I don't know what it is, but I'm worried."

"He means a lot to you, doesn't he?", Will questioned.

"Yeah.", Susan said with a warm smile. "He does. I mean after Dean left to go teach in that collage out of state, a year ago, I though that I wouldn't be with another man again. But then, me and John started hanging out more after he and his girlfriend broke up. The more we hung out the closer we got, until we became a couple. I'm happy with him, and I want to help him get through whatever it is that's bothering him."

"I see.", Will said.

"But I want to help you first, Will.", Susan said surprising Will a bit. "If anything, you come before any guy I'm with."

Hearing that brought a few tears to Will's eyes, as she began to cry. Seeing this caused Susan to pull Will closer and hug her as she cried.

"It's okay, Sweetie.", Susan said as she gently rubbed Will's back to comfort her. "Whatever it is, you can tell me."

"It's our fault!", Will said in between sobs as her mother held her. "It's all our fault!"

"What are you talking about, Baby?", Susan asked with concern.

It was then Will made her decision as she pulled away from her mom and stood up.

"Mom. What I have to tell you may be hard to believe, but it's true.", Will said. "Just know that no matter what I show you, I'm still me. Okay?"

"Okay.", Susan said as she looked at her daughter wondering what was going on.

Will then made sure that the curtains to the apartment windows were closed. Will then pulled out the Heart of Kandrakar. Once Susan saw the Heart, she was surprised that it had such a interesting glow to it. She was even more surprised at how the glow got a bit brighter.

"Will! What's are you doing?", Susan asked as she looked at her daughter.

"It's time you knew everything, mom.", Will said.

"What do you mean?", Susan asked.

Will then said two words that would change everything.

"Guardian, Unite!"

**A/N: Well, that was a day in the life for Alchemy. Looks like she's doing pretty good. She's only got one more year before she meets the others. Wonder what's gonna happen then. And what of Will? Now that she's going to tell her mom everything, how will Susan react to all of this? And will this affect her relationship with John in a good way or bad way? Up next is a day in the life of Cassidy.**

**Please review.**


	7. 7: Cassidy Of Water & Susan And John

**Chapter 7:**

"Cassidy!", Hydras, the Grand Dragon of Water called out for the young human-dragon hybrid from the beach, of the island they stayed on. "Cassidy! Where is she?"

Hydras then looked down to see the white tank-top and shorts that Cassidy wore when she wasn't in the water.

"She must be in the water.", Hydras said as she looked out onto the sea.

Just then a blue, seven foot, young, male leviathan with yellow eyes and sky blue long hair rose up out of the water.

"Ah! Levi!", Hydras said happy to see one of her children.

"Is something wrong, mother?", Levi asked.

"It seems that your little sister is out for a early swim again.", Hydras said with a grin.

"Not again!", Levi said while shaking his head.

"I'm afraid so.", Hydras said.

"I'll find her.", Levi said as he began to swim around the island.

But once Levi turned to begin his search, young Cassidy jumped out of the water in front of him!

"BOO!", Cassidy yelled making Levi jump back.

"Aaah!", Levi yelled as he jumped back. "Don't do that, Cassidy!"

Cassidy fell back in the water laughing as she began doing the backstroke.

"Got you!", Cassidy laughed before she dove into the water and swam back to shore.

"Not funny, Cassidy!", Levi snapped as Cassidy walked onto the beach and began to shake the water off of her before walking towards her clothes.

"You need to lighten up, big brother!", Cassidy said as she got closer to her clothes, where Hydras was waiting.

"Cassidy!", Hydras said in a calm yet stern voice. "What have I told you about scaring your brother like that?"

"Not to do it, unless he wants to play.", Cassidy said as she put her shorts on. "But I was only having some fun, while taking a swim!"

"Either way, you scared your brother when he was about to go looking for you.", Hydras said as Cassidy was putting her tank-top on. "I think you owe him an apology."

"Okay.", Cassidy said as she slowly walked towards Levi who was laying on the beach. "Sorry, Levi."

"Yeah, yeah.", Levi said as he used his tail to rubbed Cassidy's head. "I forgive ya! I just can't stay mad at you for to long, sis!"

Cassidy then hugged her big brother who hugged her back by wrapping some of his body around her.

"Okay, you two.", Hydras said getting their attention. "Did you two have breakfast yet?"

"Yes.", they both said.

"Good.", Hydras said. "Levi, it's time for you to go with the other leviathans for you lessons. You can come back later, when you've had your lunch."

"Yes, mother.", Levi said. "See ya, Cassidy!"

"See ya, Levi!", Cassidy said as Levi spreaded his wings and dove into the water.

Levi then swan to where the other leviathans were. Hydras, who was shrunk down to ten feet, and Cassidy then began there walk through the forest of the island with Cassidy walking on her hind legs.

"Okay, Cassidy.", Hydras said as they walked along a river that flowed through the forest. "Tell me about about water."

"Water is part of all living things.", Cassidy said. "It quenches the thirst of those who need it. It helps plants live as well. And most creatures, like us, use it to clean ourselves."

"Very good.", Hydras said. "Now the bad."

"Well, if a creature can't swim, they can drown in the sea.", Cassidy said. "And the sea can be calm, like it is now, or deadly during a storm."

"Now, what is the other form of water?", Hydras asked.

"The other form of water is ice.", Cassidy answered. "Ice can cool off something hot and freeze water. If need be, a frozen thing of water can be walked on. But one can freeze to death if in the cold for to long. Which is why one must be careful in snowy areas."

"Where else does water come from?", Hydras questioned.

"Water can come from the sky.", Cassidy said. "Some call it rain, while others call it Sky Water. If it rains enough, it can cause a flood in some places. If it rains during a fire, it can put it out. If it's cold enough, rain becomes snow. And if it snows enough, it will become a blizzard."

"Very good, Cassidy!", Hydras said as they came to a clearing. "You've learned well, Cassidy. Now, it's time to show me what you can do with your powers."

"Okay!", Cassidy said as she walked out into the middle of the clearing.

"Now freeze that plant.", Hydras said as she pointed to a thing of bushes.

Cassidy then took a deep breath and blew a thing of icy breath at the thing of bushes. Within seconds, the bushes were covered in a block of ice.

"Very good, Cassidy!", Hydras said. "Now let's see you form a ball of water."

"No problem!", Cassidy said as she cupped her hands together. "One ball of water coming up!"

Cassidy then began to focus while looking at her hands. Before she knew it, she was gathering the moisture in the air into one spot. Once she was done, she had formed a nice size ball of water.

"See!", Cassidy said as she held the ball of water up for Hydras to see. "No problem!"

"Good work.", Hydras said proud of what Cassidy could do so far. "Now freeze the ball of water."

"Okay!", Cassidy said before she took a deep breath, ready to use her icy wind.

"Without using your ice breath.", Hydras said making Cassidy blow out normal air.

"But...", she began to say.

"No buts.", Hydras said. "I know you can make water hot by focusing on it. Now let's see you do it to freeze water."

"Aaaaaaaw!", Cassidy whined.

"Cassidy.", Hydras said in a stern yet kind voice.

"Fine!", Cassidy said as she looked down at the ball of water.

Cassidy then tried to focus on freezing the ball of water. She was able to freeze the outer layer of water, but couldn't freeze the rest.

"I can't freeze the rest!", Cassidy complained as she held up the almost frozen ball of water.

"You must learn to control your focus more, Cassidy.", Hydras said as she stood on her hind legs and formed a ball of water in her hands. "When you get better control of that..."

Hydras then focused her powers and made the ball of water freeze all the way through.

"You will have better control over your element.", Hydras said as she sat the large ball of ice on the ground.

"But why can't I just use my ice breath?", Cassidy questioned as she played around with the large ice ball Hydras made. "It's easier!"

"Because there will be times when you run out of ice breath.", Hydras said with a grin as she scooped up Cassidy and began tickling her making her laugh like she does every once and a while. "Then what will you do, my little one?"

As Hydras finished tickling Cassidy, she remembers how she was when she first tried to teach her about her powers. She was a bit stubborn at first, but soon took to it pretty well. Hydras truly cared for Cassidy as if she were her own daughter, but knew that someday soon, she would know the truth about herself. Even at this young age, Cassidy took to the water well. Hydras thought it would take a while for Cassidy to learn how to swim. But she learned within a few days and took to it like it was nothing. As for getting along with the other young water dragons, Hydras knew Cassidy wasn't having much luck. They all knew that Cassidy was half-human, which they saw as different. The only one to get along well with Cassidy was the young leviathan, Levi.

Levi was an orphan leviathan that Hydras took as her own, like she did with Cassidy. When Levi asked Hydras why Cassidy was so different, Hydras decided to tell him the truth like she did with the adult water dragons. At first she thought that Levi would treat Cassidy different. But he didn't. Seeing them get along so well made Hydras happy that Cassidy had a fellow water dragon to play with.

"Mother!", Cassidy says getting Hydras's attention.

"Yes, Cassidy?", Hydras questions.

"Did you really mean it when you told me that there were other dragons like me, that one day?", Cassidy questioned.

"Of course I did, Cassidy.", Hydras said. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, it's just that I know how the other water dragon feel about me.", Cassidy said in a sad tone. "Big brother is the only one that plays with me."

"My poor little Cassidy.", Hydras said as she looked down at Cassidy up and saw the sad look on her face. "The other dragons don't understand that you're different for a reason."

"They don't?", Cassidy questioned as a few tears ran down her face.

"No, they don't.", Hydras said as she smiled at her adopted daughter while dropping to all fours. "But know this. You have me and, your brother, Levi to give you all the love you'll need."

"I love you, mother.", Cassidy said as she walked up to Hydras and gave her a hug.

"And I love you, Cassidy.", Hydras said as she nuzzled Cassidy a little with her nose. "Now let us return to the beach."

"Okay!", Cassidy said as she followed behind Hydras on all fours.

"Walking on all fours again, I see.", Hydras said with a grin.

"Sorry.", Cassidy said as she stood up on her hind legs. "I know I have to walk on my hind legs more to make them stronger."

"True.", Hydras said. "But, I guess you can walk on all fours every once and a while."

"Are you sure?", Cassidy questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, Cassidy.", Hydras said. "I'm sure."

"All right!", Cassidy cheered as she dropped down to all fours and continued walking with Hydras. "I like walking like this!"

"Maybe so, but when you get older, you'll be walking on your hind legs more.", Hydras said. "It'll be like second nature to you."

"Really?", Cassidy questioned as they got closer to the beach.

"Why of course.", Hydras said. "Which is why it's important that you get use to walking on your hind legs early. Do you understand?"

"I think so.", Cassidy said as they walked onto the beach.

As they were walking onto the beach, Levi came flying up to them.

"Hi, mother! Hi, Cassidy!", Levi said as he landed in front of them.

"Welcome back, Levi.", Hydras said to her adopted son. "I take it you're here to play in the water with your sister."

"Yep!", Levi said. "You ready, sis?"

"Uh-huh!", Cassidy said smiling as she stripped off her tank-top and shorts, leaving her in her birthday suit. "Let's go!"

Levi then flapped his wings and followed behind Cassidy, who soon flapped her wings and flew along side Levi. Hydras watched as her two adopted children played together as they flew around and dove into the water. Hydras looked on as she took a rest on the beach. She was going to let Cassidy enjoy her time with her, Levi, and any of the other water dragons that may be friends with Cassidy. For she knew that when her human memories are unsealed, things would be different.

"Enjoy this happiness, Cassidy.", Hydras said in a worried tone. "For when your human memories return to you, you won't be the same."

Hydras then laid on the beach to get a quick nap. Back on Earth, one Susan Vandom stood at the door of the martial arts school that her boyfriend, John Vanders owned. Above the school was John's home that was a whole small, five story, apartment building. It's been a whole day sense Will transformed in front of her and told her about everything. From her and her friends being Guardians, to Matt being a Regent of Earth. And what happened to Angelo, Alchemy, Cassidy, Joel, Micheal, and their enemy Nerissa. At first, Susan didn't know what to think. Will is her daughter. And she knew Angelo since he was about five years old. She was upset about what happened to Angelo and the other children. And even more upset that Will went and let it happened. She still loved her daughter, but didn't know how to react to it all. So, she decided to come here to talk to John about it all.

"I just hope he's in a talking mood.", Susan said as she walked inside to the martial arts school. "Please let him be in a talking mood."

As she walked into the training area, she saw John putting away some of the equipment. John then looked up to see Susan walking towards him.

"Hey, Susan.", John said.

"Hey, John.", Susan said.

John then looked at Susan and saw the look on her face that told him one thing.

"You know, don't you?", John questioned. "Will told you everything, didn't she?"

"Yes.", Susan said. "It's a lot to take in."

"Try being a thirteen year old kid when your parents tell you about their adventures to other worlds.", John said. "It's something that'll change your life."

"I guess so.", Susam said with small grin.

"Did she tell you about Angelo?", John asked.

"Yeah.", Susan said sadly. "Is he really... you know... half-dragon?"

"Yeah.", John said. "When I saw him, I didn't want to believe it. But it's true."

"So, do you hate, Will?", Susan asked.

"Of course not!", John said. "It's just that I don't see why she and the girls couldn't let them keep their powers and let it be. Now Angelo is in another world with the other five being raised by dragons! And all of this could of been avoided if Will and the girls didn't have the Oracle try and take their powers from them! But what's done is done. All we have to do now is wait and see how it all turns out."

"I guess so.", Susan said. "So, what about us?"

"What do you mean?", John asked.

"Well, not to sound selfish or anything, but, does this change our relationship?", Susan questioned as she turned away from John as her eyes began to water. "I mean, I don't want to loe you. But, if you want nothing to do with me, I'll underst-"

Susan was cut off as John grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him and kissed her. Susan soon returned the kiss as they wrapped their arms around each other. As they pulled away from each other, John gently placed his right hand on the side of Susan's face and looked into her eyes.

"Never think I don't want to be with you, Susan.", John said as he smiled at her.

No words were said as they kissed again. For Susan now knew that John truly cared for her even after all that has happened. And they both hoped that when all was said and done, everything would work out in the end and be alright.

**A/N: Well, I hope you liked a day in the life of Cassidy. It seems that even though her human memories are sealed away, she still has her love of swimming. And John and Susan's relationship is still strong after all that's happened. Which says a lot. Also, the reason why I have the Hybrids wearing clothes, well a tank-top and shorts, is because they're half-human. So, they still have certain human parts. If you know what I mean. But, when they go into water they take their clothes off so they won't get wet. I hope that explains things. Next up is a day in the life of Joel and Nerissa.**

**Please review.**


	8. 8: Joel and Nerissa of Quintessence

**Chapter 8:**

"Wake up, Joel!", a female voice says waking the five-year-old human-dragon hybrid. "Joe! Wake up!"

Young Joel slowly opened his blue eyes to see a familiar pair of green eyes facing him. He knew right then and there who it was.

"What do you want, Sis?", Joel asked as he looked at the smiling face of his sister.

"I'm bored!", she said in a bored like tone. "Let's go play!"

"But it's morning, Nerissa!", Joel said. "I want to get some more sleep! Go play by yourself for a while."

Joel then curled back up and closed his eyes to try and get some more sleep.

"But mother said not to leave the den alone.", Nerissa said. "We're either to leave together or with her."

"That's right.", Joel said. "So, I guess you'll have to wait for mother to return."

"You're no fun!", Nerissa said as she turned her back to Joel and he laid there trying to get some sleep.

A smirk then grows on Nerissa's face as she turns her head to look at Joel's sleeping form. She then brings up her right hand and charges her index finger with a small charge of electricity. Nerissa then turned around and was prepared to shock her brother's tail. She was a few inches away from his tail when...

"Do it, and I'm telling.", Joel said.

"How did you...", Nerissa began to questioned.

"I'm your brother.", Joel said. "I know how you think sometimes."

With a huff, Nerissa calls back her power and walks off. But she stops and turns around. She then drops on all fours and gets ready to charge. She rears back, wags her tail and runs towards Joel, who is still trying to get some sleep. But that is ruined as Nerissa rams him making him roll a few feet.

"Nerissa!", Joel yells at his sister.

Nerissa falls on her back laughing at her brother.

"That's it!", Joel snaps as he charged at Nerissa.

"Un-oh!", Nerissa said as she took off running on all fours.

"Oh, no you don't!", Joel yells as he to dropped on all fours and picked up the pace.

Nerissa then runs out of the cave they slept in and makes a left.

"Come back here!", Joel yells as he made the same left.

Joel then jumped at Nerissa and tackles her to the ground.

"Gotcha!", Joel said as they rolled around a bit.

"Ow!", Nerissa yelled. "Let go!"

"But you wanted to play, Sis!", Joel said as he put Nerissa in a headlock. "What's the matter? Can't handle it?"

As they rolled around they stopped when they hit something. They both looked up to see their adopted mother, Quintes, the Grand Dragon of Quintessence looking down at them.

"It's nice to see you both up and about.", Quintes said with a grin as Joel and Nerissa seperated. "Now you started this little fight?"

"She did!", Joel said as he pointed to Nerissa. "I was trying to get some sleep, and she rammed me!"

"I just wanted to play!", Nerissa countered with a pout.

"Joel, you shouldn't sleep so late.", Quintes said to the five-year-old hybrid.

"Ha!", Nerissa bragged.

"And you, young lady, shouldn't mess with your brother when he's sleeping.", Quintes said to the other five-year-old hybrid.

"But I'm five.", Nerissa said. "It's my job to bother my brother."

"What am I going to do with you two?", Quintes questioned with a grin as she shook her head.

"Love us like you always do.", Nerissa said with a smile.

"And I love you two enough to make sure you take your baths.", Quintes said. "And it's bath time! So, let's move it!"

Joel and Nerissa quickly ran to the hot springs they bathed in. Once there, Nerissa took off her yellow tank-top and shorts, while Joel took off his black tank-tops and shorts. They both then jumped into separate pools of warm water and began to take their baths.

"And make sure you wash your hair.", Quintes said. "I'll be back with your breakfast."

"Yes, mother.", Joel and Nerissa said as they continued their bath.

Quintes then headed into the forest to get them something to eat.

"Joel?"

"Yeah, Sis?"

"Do you ever wonder if there really are other dragons like you and me?", Nerissa asked as she began to wash her long, black hair.

"Sometimes.", Joel said as she was washing his short, spiky blond hair. "But then I remember that mother wouldn't lie to us like that."

"I guess you right.", Nerissa said as she dipped into the water. "I wonder if we'll ever meet them."

"Mother said that we will one day.", Joel replied. "We just have to wait until then."

Once they were done with their bath, Joel and Nerissa got out of the water and shook the water off before putting their clothes back on. Just then, Quintes came back walking on her hind legs carrying some fruit and a dead deer in her arms. Quintes lays the fruit on the ground and holds the deer by it's antlers and use her Quintessence/Energy powers to not only burn the fur off the deer, but cook it as well. Once it was fully cook, she laid it in front of Joel and Nerissa along with the fruit.

"Eat up.", she says as she tears off a leg and began to eat it.

Joel and Nerissa each tear off a leg and begin to eat. After a while they finish the deer along with the fruit. After cleaning their hands and faces, Quintes takes them through the forest to begin going over their lessons.

"Now, tell me about the power of Quintessence.", Quintes said to the two of them as they walked through the forest.

"Let's see.", Jeol said as he walked on his hind legs. "Quintessence is the life force of all living things.

"It's the energy within all of us.", Nerissa added.

"That's right.", Quintes said. "Now, how can it be used?"

"It can be used to heal and restore health to living beings.", Nerissa said.

"It can also be used to move certain things to the wielder's will.", Joel added. "As well as being used to make force-fields as well as harm a living creature."

"Like how we sometimes do when we do our training!" Nerissa replied.

"Very good.", Quintes said as they continued their walk. "Now what is Joel's Quintessence power, Nerissa?"

"It is energy Guintessence.", Nerissa said. "His power can be called on from the energy around him as well as the energy within him."

"Correct.", Quintes said. "Now, Joel. What kind of Quintessence power does Nerissa have?"

"Lightning Quintessence.", Joel answered. "It is also known as Sky Fire, seeing as lightning comes from the sky during thunder storms. Like me, her power can be called on from the energy around her as well as the energy within her. Only for Nerissa, it take on the form of lightning, while mine takes the form of energy."

"Nicely done, Joel.", Quintes said. "Now today, we're going to test how well you two can use your powers together,"

Quintes looked around for something to test their powers with and soon spotted a large boulder.

"That will do.", Quintes said. "I want you two to use your powers together to move that boulder. And remember, you must work together."

Joel and Nerissa looked up boulder that was taller than their mother was in her ten foot size. They then looked at each other and gulped getting nervous.

"I'm waiting, you two.", Quintes said in a calm voice, trying not to laugh a little.

Joel and Nerissa then gathered their energy in their hands slowly until there was a ball of energy in Joel's hands and a ball of lightning in Nerissa's hands.

"Ready?", Joel asked his sister.

"Un-huh.", Nerissa said hoping they could pull it off.

"Now!", Joel said as they fired a beam of their powers at the boulder.

Once their powers hit the boulder, it began to surround it like a lasso. Joel and Nerissa then nodded at each other before focusing their power and begin to move the boulder up in the air.

"Not bad.", Quintes said. "Now move it to the left."

Nerissa and Joel then slowly moved it to the left.

"Now to the right.", Quintes said.

Nerissa and Joel then moved the boulder to the left.

"Now make it spin.", Quintes says.

They then make it spin slowly at first, but soon have it spinning faster.

Now keep it spinning while moving it to the left and right.", Quintes said.

Slowly but surely, Joel and Nerissa were able to move the spinning boulder left and right.

"Now lower it back to the ground slowly.", Quintes said.

Joel and Nerisa gladly lowered the boulder back to the ground slowly. Once it was on the ground, Nerissa and Joel released their hold on the boulder and fell back on their rears tired from moving something so big. They then laid on their backs while looking up at the sky through the trees. They could feel their chest move up and down as the breathed heavily.

"I'm very proud of how strong you two have gotten.", Quintes said as she looked down at her two adopted children. "But it seems that you two could use a little rest."

"Uh-huh.", Nerissa said as she looked up at her mother.

"Oh, yeah!", Joel agreed.

"Well rest, my young ones.", Quintes said as she laid down in a way that she had herself curled around the two in a protective position. "You've earned it."

Joel and Nerissa made their way to their mother and curled up next to her and slowly fell asleep. Quintes smiled down at the two little dragons as they slept. At first she thought that she wouldn't get used to the two. But before she knew it, she grew to love them both as if they were her own children.

"I love you my little ones.", Quintes said. "Sleep well."

Quintes soon took a nap of her own along side of Joel and Nerissa, getting the rest she needed after getting up so early. Meanwhile on Earth, Will was in the basement of the Silver Dragon along with the other girls, along with Matt, and Caleb. She had just explained to them what had happened between her and her mom the other day.

"Why would you tell her everything?", Irma questioned.

"I had to, Irma!", Will said. "She was worried about not just me but all of us! If you haven't noticed, we're not acting like ourselves!"

"So, how did she take it?", Cornelia asked.

"Besides being disappointed in us being the reason Angelo and the other are in the shape they're in now, she took it all pretty well.", Will replied. "And don't worry. She promised that she won't tell our parents about us. Unless we all go missing few days or longer."

"Well, that's a relief.", Irma said.

"So, what now?", Hay Lin questioned.

"We have to face the fact that Angelo and the others may come back and want some payback.", Taranee replied.

"Well, we are the reason they're the shape they're in now.", Irma said.

"Which means that we have to be ready for them.", Caleb said. "I know that most of them are your friends, but..."

"We know, Caleb.", Matt said. "We have to be ready to fight them when and if the time comes."

"I hate to say it, but it has to be done.", Will said. "We can do some training whenever we can."

"Well, you know me and the other Regents have you back.", Matt said as he placed an encouraging hand on Will's shoulder.

"Don't forget, you have me, Elyon, and any of her forces at the ready.", Caleb said.

"That's not one, not two, but three Hearts on our side.", Hay Lin said.

"But the main question is, do we really have what it takes to fight our friends.", Cornelia said. getting everyone's attention. "Nerissa's one thing, but the others are another story."

"We'll just have to wait and see.", Will said. "Until then, we prepare ourselves and hope we don't have to fight them."

And that was all they could do. Prepare for a possible battle, with their friends, and hope that there won't be any battle at all. But sometimes, you can't always get what you want. Back on in the realm of the dragons, Quintes was watching over Nerissa and Joel as they played around with each other in a field of healthy green grass. As she kept an attentive eye on them, all three of them were being watched by another dragon from on top of a mountain. This dragon was black with yellow eyes. As he watched the three from on top of the mountain, a smirk came to his face.

"Don't think you can keep her safe for to long, dear sister.", the black dragon said. "I was able to corrupt her once, and I can do it again. And when I do, I'll have a even more powerful puppet to do my bidding!"

The black dragon then teleported away, before anyone could sense him. Down on the field, Quintes was resting peacefully, when she sensed something from a distance. She then looked up towards the nearby mountain but saw nothing.

"For a moment I thought I sensed...", Quintes began to say. "But it couldn't be! Could it?"

**A/N: Well, you got to see how Joel and Nerissa are doing. Maybe this will change Nerissa for the better. Her and Joel do get along as siblings. And Quintes shows them both love. So, things may workout well for Nerissa. But what of this black dragon? Who is he? What connection does he have with Nerissa? And what of Will and the others? Do they really have to prepare for a big battle? Only one way to find out. Next up is a day in the life if Micheal. If you were wondering.**

**Please review.**


	9. 9: Micheal Of Air & Training For Battle

**Chapter 9:**

Flying through the skies of the world where the Grand Dragons took the young hybrids was Avis, the Grand Dragon of Air.

"There's nothing like a good afternoon flight.", Avis said as he flew through the air in his twenty foot form.

"Wait up, Pop!"

Avis looked behind him to see his adopted Micheal, who was one of the six Human-Dragon Hybrid that he took and raised as his own. The little five-year-old hybrid, who was dressed in a red tank-top and shorts, was doing his best to catch up with the one he called father.

"Well, look at you.", Avis said with a grin. "Trying to keep up with me are you?"

"I would if you didn't fly so fast!", Micheal said as he flew next to Avis' head.

"But I must say that you're doing pretty good for one so small.", Avis said. "I take it you're ready for your lessons."

"Okay.", Micheal said as he flew through the air.

"Alright then.", Avis said. "But first, tell me what you know about air."

"Air is all around us.", Micheal said. "We breath it in to live. It can be a gentle breeze to cool us off. And we air dragons can use it to defend ourselves."

"That's right.", Avis said. "Now what ways can the air become dangerous."

"When tornadoes and hurricanes strike they can a lot of damage to the land.", Micheal explained.

"And how do we air dragons use the wind?", Avis questioned.

"We air dragons can blow powerful winds that can be used to blow stuff away.", Micheal said. "And we can use cold air to freeze water or anything wet."

"Correct!", Avis said. "You've learned well, Micheal. Remember these lessons well. For they'll come in handy throughout your life."

"Okay.", Micheal said.

"Ah! Here come Oona and Yaros.", Avis said as two young violet air dragons came flying towards them.

The male dragon, named Yaros, had a dark violet color to him, with his blue eyes and long black hair, while the female dragon, named Oona, had a lighter violet color to her, with her green eyes and long blond hair. Both were a bit older than Micheal and took to him as if he were their own little brother.

"Hello Yaros.", Avis said as they flew up next to him and Micheal. "Hello Oona."

"Hello, Avis.", they both said.

"Hey guys!", Micheal said to his adoptive brother and sister.

"Hey, Micheal!", Oona said.

"Hey, spuirt!", Yaros said.

"What have you two been doing?", Avis asked Oona and Yaros.

"Practicing our diving.", Oona said.

"We've gotten pretty good!", Yaros said. "Wanna see?"

"Show me what you've got!", Avis said.

"Here we go!", Yaros said as he and Oona began their dive.

Avis and Micheal watched as Oona and Yaros did their dives. Avis was impressed at how well they did their dives and pull up just before hitting the water. Micheal was so excited by what he saw, that he wanted to try it!

"I wanna try that!", Micheal said as he began to do a dive from high in the air.

"Micheal, no!", Avis said as Micheal dived down towards the water.

Avis wasted no time diving after Micheal, knowing what was going to happen to him if he didn't get to him in time. As Micheal was doing his dive, he could feel the air pressure get to him, seeing as he wasn't diving the right way and it was his first time. Soon he blacked-out and began to fall into a tumble.

"Have to hurry!", Avis said as he got closer to Micheal.

Micheal was a few feet from the ocean before Avis caught him and pulled up in time.

"That was a close one.", Avis said as he flew higher into the air.

Oona and Yaros soon flew up next to Avis. Both were worried about their little brother.

"Is he okay?", Oona questioned in a worried voice.

"I hope so.", Avis said as he held little Micheal in his right claw. "Wake up, Micheal! Wake up, kid!"

"Wake up, little guy!", Yaros said hoping he was okay.

Avis gentely poked Micheal with his left claw, hoping he would wake up. Suddenly, Micheal began to stir a little as his little brown eyes opened slowly.

"Thank goodness.", Oona said as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Wha... What happened?", Micheal questioned as he looked up at Avis.

"You tried to do a dive and blacked-out.", Avis explained.

"I did?", Micheal questioned as he moved some of his long black hair out of his face.

"Yeah.", Yaros said. "You gave us a scare there."

"I'm just glad you're safe.", Oona said.

"Listen, Micheal.", Avis said. "Right now, you're not ready to do dives from this height. "You will be one day. But not today. Understand?"

"Yes, sir.", Micheal said.

"But for now, we'll work on your loops.", Avis said smiling.

"All right!", Micheal said as he took to the air.

Avis let out a laugh as he watched his adopted son do loops in the air. Avis always had a playful spirit every since he could fly. He was pretty impressed when Micheal learned to fly so quickly.

'He'll be doing dives in no time.', Avis thought to himself as he watched Micheal do some loops and spins with Yaros and Oona.

"But I think I'll take thiongs nice and slow with him.", Avis said as she flew towards the three young dragons.

So for the rest of the day, the four of them enjoyed themselves as they flew through the air doing stunts, which was Avis' way of teaching Micheal, Oona, and Yaros the ways of flight. Meanwhile, on the world of Metamoor, the Guardians along with Matt, Mr. Huggles, or Khor in his Regent form, were doing some training near the palace. Well, training the best they could anyway.

"Ow!", Hay Lin whined as she landed on her rear after Caleb sweeped kicked her.

It was decided that they would do some training without being transformed. This included Matt as well.

"Why do we have to train like this?", Hay Lin complained as she stood up while rubbing her butt.

"Because!", Will grunted as she jumped out of the way of one of Khor's punches. "This way we'll have a feel of what we might be up against if Angelo and the others do come after us."

"You saw how big they were getting before those dragons took them to their world.", Taranee said as she dodged Sandpit as he swung his tail that was part of the Human-Dragon Hybrid form he took based off of what Elyon showed him. "They're gong to be bigger and way stronger then we are."

"Not to mention faster and can fly.", Matt said as he duck down from one of Sandpit's sand blast attacks. "We have to be ready for anything."

"Part of me wishes we never said yes to taking their powers away.", Cornelia said as she side-stepped out of the way of one of Khor's kicks.

"Well, you're the one who said that Nerissa could have some kind of hold over the others and they might not know it.", Irma said as she blocked one of Caleb's punches.

"At least my reason made sense!", Cornelia countered. "According to you, we have enough super powered friends!"

"And wasn't you who said that we didn't need the competition?", Irma questioned making everybody stop their training.

"And wasn't you who agreed with me!", Cornelia replied as the two Guardians were eyeing each other with glares.

"Oh boy.", Will groaned hoping a fight wouldn't break out.

"Stop it you two!", Hay Lin yelled as she stood between the two of them. "Now isn't the time for fighting! What's done is done! You can't change the past! The best we can do is hope that we don't have to fight our friends!"

"Hay Lin's right.", Caleb said. "We have to be ready for whatever may come our way."

"And to do that, we have to work together.", Taranee said. "As a team and as friends. So, apologize so we can go take a break."

Cornelia and Irma looked at each other with narrowed eyes before mumbling an "I'm sorry" to each other.

"I'm, sorry.", Matt said with a grin. "What was that?"

"I'm sorry!", Irma and Cornelia shouted making sure everyone heard them.

"That's better.", Will said. "Now I say we take that break Taranee mentioned."

"I just hope that a battle with our friends doesn't happen.", Matt said as they all sat under a tree to relax.

"You and me both, Matt.", Will said hoping for the best. "You and me both."

As they were relaxing, on Earth, it was night on the world where the young hybrids were being raised. Avis, Micheal, Oona, and Yaros were in their cave home, turning in for the evening. Well, Micheal, Oona, and Yaros were already asleep. Avis looked down at them as they three of them were sleeping together.

'They tired themselves out today.', Avis thought to himself. 'You're a piece of work, Micheal. I know it's going to hurt Oona and Yaros when you have to leave us. But it's for the best. For you have a lot to learn before your memories are returned to you."

Avis then let out a yawn as he got into his sleeping position.

"But for now, I'll make sure you enjoy you time here.", Avis said before going to sleep himself. "Sleep well, my boy. Sleep well."

**A/N: Well, that was a day in the life of Micheal and Avis. Besides Micheal failed dive attempt, things are going pretty well for him. And for the Guardians, they're doing some trainign to prepare for a possible battle with their friends. Will they or won't they have to fight? Who knows? Up next is a day in the life of Angelo and Terferma, the Grand Dragon of Earth.**

**Please review.**


	10. 10: Angelo Of Earth & Elyon Final Word

**Chapter 10:**

In a forest, of the world where the Grand Dragons took the six young Human-Dragon Hybrids to raise, was a young Angelo who was sleeping in the burrow of a large tree that Terferma, the Grand Dragon of Earth had dug out for him. But right now, he was beginning to wake up as his brown eyes slowly began to open. He lets out a big yawn while stretches out his arms, legs, and tail. Angelo then peeked out of his hole in the tree to see that most of the other earth dragons were no where to be seen.

"I guess they all must of left for the day.", Angelo said as he crawled out of his tree home. "Oh well. Time for some breakfast!"

Angelo then jumped to the ground and shook and dirt off of his brown tank-top and brown shorts. He never understood why his mother had him wear these strange garments while the other dragons didn't have to, but shrugged it off as he began to walk through the forest to the small lake where he took his baths. Once there, he took off his brown tank-top and shorts and jumped in the water and took his bath. Once he was done, he got out of he water and shook the water off of him and put his tank-top and shorts back on and went to look for some fruit to go with his breakfast. He then looked around, while moving some of his long black hair from out of his face, to see that there really wasn't no one around. Mainly, his mother Terferma.

"And seeing as mother isn't around...", Angelo said with a small smirk as he droppes to all fours. "I can move a lot quicker like this!"

Angelo then began to run through the forest on all fours trying to get to his favorite tree that had the apples he liked. As he was running through the forest, Angelo heard something moving through the bushes that were along side the path he was running.

'What was that?', Angelo thought to himself as he stopped running.

Angelo looked around and saw nothing as he heard the rustling of a bush. He then closed his eyes and began to sniff the air. A smile came to his face as he recognized the scent.

"Come on out, Willa!", Angelo said. "I know you're there."

"Aaaaaw!", came a female voice. "No fair!"

Out from some bushes came a small, green female dragon with brown eyes and long dirty blond hair. She was almost as big as Angelo. She was from the breed of earth dragons that was born small, but would grow to a nice healthy size dragon. When they were younger, Angelo and Willa became close. They saw each other as brother and sister. And every once and a while Willa would follow Angelo where ever he went.

"What are you doing here, Willa?", Angelo asked his adoptive little sister.

"I got bored playing with the other young dragons and decided to look for you.", Willa said. "It's funner to hang with you."

"Uh-huh.", Angelo said as he began to walk down the path to his favorite apple tree.

"That and you know where those yummy, green apples are.", Willa said with a smile.

"I thought so.", Angelo said as they arrived at the tree in question. "Speaking of which, here we are."

Angelo and Willa looked up the tree to see the green apples that they liked. Angelo then spreads his wings and flew up to the apples and began to knock them down to where Willa was. Once he had enough, he flew back down to the ground.

"That should be enough.", Angelo said.

"And now for some fish!", Willa said as Angelo stood up on his hind legs and picked of the six apples he knocked down and began to walk to the river with Willa.

Within a few minutes, they were at the river. Angelo set the apples aside and walked up to the river with Willa.

"So, how are we going to get some fish?", Willa asked as they watched some fish swim by.

"Easy!", Angelo said. "I'm going to use the trick mother taught me."

"What trick?" Willa questioned getting excited. "Show me! Show me! Show me!"

"Okay!", Angelo said as he looked around the area for something. "Ah-ha! That'll do!"

Angelo turned to face a pile of broken branches. He then held his hands out and began to focus his powers and made the branches float in the air.

"Oooooooo!", Willa said as she watched Angelo move the branches over the flowing river.

"Sssssssh!", Angelo said as he tried focus.

Willa then placed her front paws over her mouth.

"Sorry.", Willa said with her voice muffled.

Angelo then aimed the branches at the river and made them fall at a fast pace into the river. Angelo and Willa looked down to see eight fish, each speared by a branch.

"Hey! It worked!", Angelo said happily as he reached down and pulled out the branches the fish were stuck on. "We each get four fish!"

"But how are we going to cook them?", Willa asked as Angelo finished pulling out the last fish.

"We cook them.", Angelo said. "Just like mother does."

"We can do that?", Willa questioned.

"Yep!", Angelo said. "I've been practicing."

Watching them from a distance, hidden behind some trees was Terferma, the Grand Dragon of Earth in her twenty foot form. She had been watching Angelo and Willa for a while now.

"You've been practicing, have you?", Terferma questioned to herself as she watched the two of them proudly. "Let's see what you've got."

"So, what do we do?", Willa asked.

"First, we need a nice size slab of stone.", Angelo said as he looked around the area. "That'll do!"

Angelo quickly spotted a nice slab of stone that was wide enough to put the fish on and thin enough to heat up quickly.

"Let's place the fish on there.", Angelo said as he walked to the slab of stone.

Angelo and Will placed the fish on the slab of stone.

"Now, I get on one side while you get on the other.", Angelo said.

They both got into place and placed their hands on the stone.

"Now think about the stone being hot.", Angelo said.

"Are you sure?", Willa asked looking at Angelo.

"Have I ever been wrong?", Angelo said with confidants.

"Well, there was that time when you tried to fly over te edge of the cliff.", Willa said.

"That doesn't count!", Angelo said. "Now focus."

Angelo and Willa then closed their eyes and began to focus on the stone slab.

'Come on! Come on!', Angelo thought to himself as he tried to heat up the rock. 'Heat up!'

Terferma watched them as they were trying to heat up the slab of stone like she did for the younger dragons.

"You've learned a lot, Angelo.", Terferma said to herself as she watched Angelo and Willa. "But there are some things that you just can't do yet."

At first nothing was happening. But soon, she heard a sizzling sound come from the where the slab of stone was.

"Well I'll be!", Terferma said with a smile. "I don't believe it."

"We did it!", Angelo said as he smelled the fish cooking.

"Wow!", Willa said. "I can't wait to tell mother!"

Soon the fish was finished being cooked and ready to be eaten. And that's what Angelo and Willa did. They ate the fish and apples and drank water from the river. Once they were done, they buried the bones and apple cores that were left and cleaned their hands and faces in the river.

"I wonder what mother is going to think about us being able to cook our own fish?", Willa questioned as they finished cleaning their faces.

"I have no idea.", Angelo said as they began to walk through the forest. "I just hope she doesn't get mad at us."

"Now why would I be mad?"

Angelo and Willa looked up to see Terferma walking out from behind a tree.

"Mother!", Willa said happily as she ran up to her. "Guess what Angelo taught me! He taught me to cook just like you do!"

"I know.", Terferma said.

"You do?", Angelo and Willa questioned.

"Yes.", Terferma said. "I was watching you the whole time."

"You were?", the two young dragons questioned.

"Yes.", Terferma said. "And I couldn't be prouder of the both of you."

"You are?", they questioned.

"Yes.", Terferma said. "And you Angelo have learned to use your powers well."

"So, your not mad?", Angelo questioned.

"I could never be mad at you or Willa for being able to do such a powerful skill!", Terferma said as she scooped them both up in her massive claw and began to tickle them with the other making them laugh. "My two wonderful little dragons!"

After Terferma's tickle fun, they three of them continued their walk through the forest. Terferma decided to test what Angelo knew so far.

"Okay, Angelo.", Terferma said getting his attention. "Tell me about the earth."

"Okay.", Angelo said. "Earth is the foundation of any and all worlds. From the dirt to the high mountains. Earth is all around us."

"And what does the earth do for us?", Terferma ask.

"It gives us the cave that most of the older dragons sleep in.", Angelo explained. "As well as the plants and grass around us. It helps provide the fruits and vegetables that we eat as well. There's also the forest and jungles that give us the air we breath. And some creatures use large trees to make into a home. Like me."

"Very good, Angelo!", Terferma said proudly as they stopped at a dying tree. "And now let's see how you do with your power over plants. Let's see you restore this tree."

"Okay.", Angelo said as he walked up to the tree and placed his hands on it.

Angelo then began to focus his powers and sent some energy into the tree. Terferma and Willa watched as the tree slowly began to get it's healthy look back. Soon, it was back to it's full lush color.

"Wow!", Willa said as she looked at the restored tree.

"Very good, Angelo!", Terferma said. "You have gotten stronger!"

"Thanks!", Angelo said.

"And seeing how you were able to catch those fish earlier shows me that you've learned to move things well.", Terferma said. "And seeing you being able to cook those fish with Angelo, makes me proud of you too, Willa."

A smile came ti Willa's face after heaing that.

"And as a reward, the both of you can go have fun for the rest of the day.", Terferma said. "Just be careful."

"We will!", Angelo and Willa said before they ran off.

Terferma couldn't help but grin as the two young dragons ran off to play.

"To be young again.", Terferma said as she headed back to her cave for a little rest.

Meanwhile, on Metamoor, Elyon was sitting in her throne room thinking about what has happened so far. When the Council of the Known Worlds voted to have her friend, Alchemy, and the other four to be captured, she voted against it. She figured that they would make great allies to the Guardians. But when the Guardians voted for them to have their powers to be taken away, she was shocked. And a bit hurt that Cornelia would vote for that to happen. And now looked at what happened. There are six Human-Dragon Hybrids that didn't have to become that way being raised to control their powers. And who might come back and attack the Guardians.

"Is something wrong, Elyon?", Caleb asked as he sat in a seat next to Elyon's throne while Raythor sat in a seat on the other side.

"I'm just thinking about Alchemy and what has happen to her and the other five.", Elyon said.

"Even Nerissa?", Caleb questioned.

"Yeah. Even Nerissa.", Elyon said. "All of this could of been avoided, if the girls voted for them to keep their powers. Who's to say that Nerissa had some kind of mind control over them. I don't think she did!"

"Well, it's to late now.", Caleb said. "All we have to do is be ready to fight them if they come to fight."

"No... we don't.", Elyon said surprising Caleb.

"Your, majesty?", Raythor questioned.

"I'm sorry, but I will not fight one of my best friends!", Elyon said.

"But what if Cornelia and the others need our help, if Alchemy and the other five attack?", Caleb questioned.

"Then I and I alone with step in and see if I can talk them into not fighting the girls.", Elyon said. "I will not send my soldiers into a battle that has nothing to do with them."

"The queen makes a good point, Caleb.", Raythor said. "We have not wronged the Hybrids, as you call them. So, to fight them would be wrong, seeing as they are innocent in all this."

"And further more, Caleb, you shall not join in the battle either.", Elyon said.

"What?", Caleb questioned in shock. "But I told them..."

"I know what you told them.", Elyon said. "You told me, remember? And on that subject, who gave you the right to say that they had you, me, and any of her forces at the ready for them? That was not your call to make."

"I'm sorry, your majesty.", Caleb said as he held his head down. "But I just thought that..."

"You thought I'd side with the Guardians and fight Alchemy and the other hybrids.", Elyon said cutting him off. "Well one of those hybrids is one of my best friends. Just like Cornelia is. So, the next time you think about promising something like that again, I suggest you think about what you're about to say before you say it. You may be one of my close friends, and one of my trusted warriors, but that doesn't give you the right to make promises you can't keep."

"Yes, your majesty.", Caleb said knowing the girls weren't going to like this.

"Now, I suggest you tell the girls this the next time you see them.", Elyon said. "And if they don't like it, then they can take it up with me."

"Yes, your majesty.", Caleb said.

"You may not like this, Caleb.", Elyon said getting his attention. "But, I'm not about to risk the lives of good men for a fight that can be avoided if we can talk to Alchemy and the others. That's how I feel."

"But what if they don't want to talk?", Raythor questioned. "If you don't mind me asking, your highness."

"Then we'll have to go from there.", Elyon said. "But, I have faith that Alchemy or four of the other Hybrids won't attack me."

"And Nerissa?", Raythor questioned.

"I'm not sure, but I have this feeling that she won't be a problem either.", Elyon said. "It's something about the Grand Dragons that makes me feel that way."

"I hope you'reright.", Caleb said. "I really hope you're right."

"Faith, Caleb.", Elyon said with a smile as she got up from her throne. "It's all about having faith. Now, I want you to go to Earth and tell the girls and Matt what I told you."

"Okay.", Caleb said not knowing what the girls were going to think about all of this as he headed out of the throne room.

"Do you really think that your friend won't fight you, your majesty?", Raythor asked Elyon.

"I honestly hope not, Raythor.", Elyon said. "But I have faith in our friendship.

And with that Elyon walked off to attend to her other royal duties, with Raythor right behind her. Back on the world where the Hybrids were being raised, Terferma looked down at Angelo and Willa as they were sleeping under a tree.

"Soon, it will be time for you to leave the other earth dragons, Angelo.", she said to herself as she smiled down at the two young sleeping dragons. "Willa will be the most hurt of us all, but it's for the best. But for now, rest. Rest and enjoy your time with Willa and the other earth dragons."

Terferma then laid down next to Angelo and Willa as the moon began to rise. Soon Terferma fell asleep knowing that change was going to soon be in the air.

**A/N: Well, that was a day in the life of Angelo. And his little sister of course. And before any of you say anything, no she is not a representation of Will. Just like Terenaa isn't a representation of Taranee. Just putting that out there. Now as for Elyon, that girl means business! She said what she said and meant it! Maybe Alchemy and the other Hybrids won't attack Elyon. Only time will tell.**

**Okay folks here's the deal. For the next two weeks, I won't be putting up a chapter to any of my stories. Here's the reason why. I've decided to work on them one at a time. So, I'm going to leave it up to you which one I work on. So, after you review this chapter, go to my profile and vote on which one of my stories you want me to work one first. The one with the most votes will be the one I work on first. Don't get me wrong though. During the two weeks, I'll be working on all three of my stories. It's just that after the two weeks, I'll stick to one of them.**

**Please review.**


	11. 11: Jealous Matt & Elyon Has Spoken

**Chapter 11:**

Two days passed after Caleb went back to Earth and told the girls and Matt what Elyon said. And let's just say they weren't happy. But not just because of what Elyon told Caleb.

_Flashback, two days ago, in the Silver Dragon basement..._

"Are you kidding me?", Irma questioned after Caleb told them what happened. "Elyon isn't helping us?"

"She said that she isn't going to help fight Alchemy and the other Hybrids if she can help it.", Caleb said. "She says that she wants to talk to them and try to get them not to fight you guys."

"Shouldn't she be worried too?", Matt questioned. "She voted with the Council to have their powers taken away."

"Actually she voted against it.", Caleb said. "She believed that they would of made..."

"Let me guess.", Taranee said. "Great allies for us?"

"Yeah.", Caleb said.

"And wouldn't they have?"

Everyone looked to see Yan Lin walking down the stairs of the basement.

"Grandma?", Hay Lin questioned as Yan Lin sat in a chair.

"Answer my question.", Yan Lin said to the group. "Wouldn't they have made great allies?"

"Well, maybe.", Hay Lin said.

"Then why did you decide to have their powers taken away?", Yan Lin asked. "And be honest. Cause if I'm right, some of you have some personal reasons for choosing to have their powers taken from them."

"Well, I know that Irma and Cornelia voted yes beacuse they don't need the compitition.", Hay Lin replied.

"Hey! Cormy is the one who said!", Irma said in her defence.

"And you agreed with her.", Taranee said.

"Thank you, Taranee.", Cornelia said.

"And when I said that Cassidy was our friend, you said, "And she WAS a Guardian. We're the Guardians now! Besides we have enough super powered friends.", Taranee added.

"You did say that, Irma.", Will said.

"And then Cornelia said that we should be safe and take their powers.", Hay Lin replied.

"Cause for all we knew, Nerissa could of had some kind of hold over the others and they might not of none it.", Cornelia said.

"And that was the main reason we voted yes.", Will said.

"And what of you?", Yan Lin asked Matt. "Do you have a reason for letting your friends power be taken away. If I'm correct.", Yan Lin said. "Or may I say, someone."

Matt looked at Will, who was looking at him. At first Will didn't see it. But soon she saw the guilty look in his eyes.

"Are you kidding me?", Will questioned as she looked at Matt. "I've barely spent time hanging with Angelo because of how you thought he's trying to take me from you! Why you feel that way, I don't know. And when you could of said something about having the elemental powers taken away one of your friend's, you said nothing because of your jealously of Angelo? Did you think that I was going to leave you for him?"

"N-n-no!", Matt said. "I just... I don't know! I just didn't trust him around you!"

"But you trust you friends around me!", Will said as she just realized something. "That's it, isn't it?"

"What's it?", Matt questioned.

"You didn't trust Angelo around me because you didn't know him like the way I do!", Will said. "You were jealous of how close me and Angelo were!"

"Will... I...", Matt began to say.

"And now, because of what we did, I may of lost one of my best friends since I was a kid!", Will cried as her eyes began to water.

Matt moved a little towards Will only to have her slap him dead across the face. The others watched as Will ran up the stairs of the basement as tears ran down her face. Will then ran for home not caring if any of the others chased after her.

"Is that true, Matt?", Taranee asked the Regent leader.

Matt said nothing as he looked towards the door of the basement, that Will ran out of.

"It is, isn't it?", Yan Lin asked Matt.

"Yeah, it is.", Matt said getting a gasp out of the four Guardians. "It's just that, when ever we talked about the best friends that we've known the longest, his name always came up. It was Angelo this and Angelo that! So, when we found out that not only was Angelo one of the people that had elemental powers from Nerissa's crystal, but that he was also Kadma's grandson, that was it for me! I couldn't take the fact that he would be spending more time with Will. So when you guys were talking about what to do, I decided to stay out of it, even though I could of said to let them keep their powers."

"You wanted Angelo out of the way.", Caleb said.

"I have to go after Will!", Matt said as he left the basement.

"Wow! And I thougth Corny's reason was bad.", Irma said.

"Shut up, Irma.", Cornelia said. "We all know that one of the real reasons we voted yes was because we were afraid of being showed up by them."

"Speak for yourself.", Irma said as she turned her head with a huff.

"Say what you want.", Cornelia said. "But when they showed us what they could do with their powers after we told them about what we could do, deep down each of us was a bit jealous of how well they could control their powers."

Taranee, Hay Lin, and Irma said nothing as they knew Cornelia was right. They were jealous of what their frends could do. And now it may cost them dearly.

"So, what do we do know?", Hay Lin asked.

"We go to Elyon and hope we can talk her into helping us when we need it.", Cornelia said.

_End Flashback_

Now the girls, who weren't transformed, along with Matt and Caleb are walking through the palace, towards the Throne Room. As they were walking through the halls of the palace, Will notices Matt looking at her. She looks at him only to quickly look away as she thinks back to what happened two days ago.

_Flashback, two days ago, at the Vandom home..._

Matt had finally made it to Will's apartment home, not knowing if Will or her mom was home. He took a chance and knocked on the door. Inside the place was Will who had just told her mom what had just happened. All Susan could do was hold her daughter as she cried.

"Aw, Will.", Susan said as she held her daughter close. "It'll be okay. Hopefully, Angelo won't be so angry when he returns."

"I doubt it.", Will said as she pulled away from her mom. "He has every right to be mad at me."

"Will, I...", Susna began to say before there was a knock at the door. "Now who could that be?"

"If it's Matt, I don't want to talk to him!", Will said.

"I kind of figured that.", Susan said as she headed for the door.

One she opened the door, she saw that it was one Matt Olsen, and to be honest Susan wasn't happy to see him either.

"Hi, Ms. Vandom.", Matt said. "Is Will home?"

"Yes, she is.", Susan said. "But she doesn't want to see you right now."

"But I have to say I'm...", Matt began to say.

"I don't think you understand what you've done, Matt.", Susan said as she held her hand up to stop him from talking. "Will told me everything. And I must say that for one, you had nothing to be jealous about. Will and Angelo are friends. Well, I don't know what to think now, after what happen. But I think it's best that you give Will her space. She needs to think about what she has to do, while you need to think about what you have to say to her when she's ready to talk to you."

Matt looked at Susan knowing that she wasn't going to let him in anytime soon. So, with a nod he headed down the hall and went in the elevator that lead down to the first floor. He then headed home, knowing that the next time he saw Will, he had a lot to apologize for.

_End Flashback_

"Well, here we are.", Taranee said as they all stood at the Throne Room doors, where two soldiers were standing guard.

"So, do we knock or what.", Irma questioned.

"Allow me!", Cornelia said as she stepped up to the door.

She then used her powers to push the doors open. The two guards looked in surprise at the power the young Earth Guardian possessed.

"Um... Sorry about that.", Hay Lin said with a kind smile. "She's normally calm."

The two guards only nodded as the group walked into the Throne Room, where Elyon was speaking with a few advisors about something. It didn't take her long to notice the others as they came walking towards them.

"Can you take care of them please, Raythor?", Elyon requested of her loyal general.

"Of course, your majesty.", Raythor said with a bow before heading towards the young heroes.

"You know you don't have to bow to me.", Elyon said with a smile.

"I know.", Raythor said as he turned his head to the side to look at her. "But I choose to."

Elyon saw the smile on his face and smiled back at him before he headed towards the Guardians, Matt, and Caleb. The kids saw Raythor coming towards them and figured that Elyon was going to have them leave.

"If Elyon wants us to leave, it's not going to happen, Raythor!", Irma said as the warrior walked up to them.

"Follow me.", Raythor said with a calm yet stern voice as he walked past them and out of the Throne Room.

The others looked at each other and then followed behind Raythor out of the Throne Room. As they followed behind Raythor, they were wondering what was going on.

'Where is he leading us?', Hay Lin questioned as she talked to the girls through their telepathic link.

'No clue.', Taranee said as they continued to follow Raythor.

'Did you guys notice that Elyon hardly looked at us?', Cornelia asked the girls.

'It was like we weren't even worth her time!', Irma said. 'After all we've done for her and her kingdom, she shouldn't even have to think about helping us! She should just give us the help we need!'

'Well let's see if we can talk her into help us.', Will said as Raythor stopped at a set of double door. 'I think we're where Raythor wants to take us.'

Raythor then opened the doors and motion for them to go in. Once inside, Raythor had them take a seat.

"Queen Elyon will be seeing you as soon as she's finished with her meeting.", Raythor said with a clam yet stren voice before he closed the doors and headed back to the Throne Room.

"Did anybody else notice the sternness in his voice?", Hay Lin asked as they sat at the table in the room.

"Who didn't?", Taranee questioned. "The way he was talking was like we did something wrong!"

"Well, let's be honest.", Will said. "Elyon knows why we are here. And Raythor is a guy who cares for his soldiers. Maybe he doesn't want to see them get hurt fighting someone that done them no wrong."

"There's that.", Hay Lin said. "There's also the way we entered the Throne Room."

"I like to make an entrance.", Cornelia said.

"Yeah well after all we did for this kingdom, I think-", Irma began to say.

Suddenly, the doors of the room flung open surprising everyone! Everyone looked to see Elyon with her right hand raised forward with Raythor standing beside her.

"I like to make an entrance too, Cornelia.", Elyon said as she lowered her hand and walked into the room. "As for you, Irma, what was it you were about to say? Oh yeah. That after all you did for this kingdom, you think what? That I should do as you want and send the soldiers out to fight a fight that's not even theirs?"

"Well...", Irma began to say.

"That I should force them to leave their families and fight for you because they owe you one?", Elyon questioned as she walked around the room slowly.

"Well we...", Hay Lin began to say.

"Or is it that because we're friends I should be a good friend and help you any way I can?", Elyon questioned as she sat at the head of the table.

"We're not saying that!", Cornelia said as she looked at Elyon.

"No. But deep down you're thinking it.", Elyon said.

And she was right. Deep down they figured that Elyon was going to be on their side to fight the Hybrids if or when the time came. But two days ago, that changed after Caleb told them what Elyon told him to tell them. Now they were here to get Elyon to help them.

"And another thing.", Elyon said. "It wasn't just you fighting my brother and his forces. You had help from not only the rebels but the soldiers that decided to help you. So, I wouldn't be taking all the credit if I were you all."

"Elyon please listen.", Will said. "Right now we don't know if they'll come back and fight us. But we need to be ready in case if they do."

"Yeah.", Cornelia said. "We need all the help we can get. We have no idea how powerful they are!"

"But it's like you said, Will. You don't know if they'll come back to attack.", Elyon said. "They may just come back just to be with their families. And another thing. Five of those guys are people we consider friends! How can you guys think of them as enemies?"

"We don't think of them as enemies!", Taranee said. "We're just preparing for the worst."

"Well, I said it once and I'll said it again.", Elyon said. "I will not send the soldiers to fight someone that did them no wrong. Oh and, Irma?"

Irma looked at Elyon seeing that she wasn't to happy.

"I didn't like that comment you were about to make about how I should help you after all you all did for the kingdom.", Elyon said. "Yes, you all helped free the kingdom from my brother. But that doesn't mean that we have to jump up and help you whenever you want!"

"So, what are you going to do, oh Queen of Meridian?", Irma asked sarcasticlly.

"Irma!", Cornelia and Taranee said in a scolding tone.

"Don't worry, girls.", Elyon said calmly. "I've gotten used to Irma's childish ways."

"What?", Irma questioned in shock as the other girls giggled along with Matt, Caleb, and Raythor.

"Now, as I told Caleb two days ago, if Alchemy and the other Hybrids come here or go to Kandrakar, I hope to get to them before they get to you all and talk them into not fighting you.", Elyon said.

"And if you can't?", Matt asked.

"I don't know.", Elyon said. "For one, we don't know how strong they'll be. And two, these are our friends we're talking about. We don't know what's going to happen. So, I'm going to wait until they come and go from there. And that is my final decidsion. If you don't like it, I'm sorry. But I will not sent innocent soldiers to fight a battle that doesn't involve them."

The girls and Matt looked at each other and knew that Elyon wasn't going to change her mind anytime soon.

"We... understand.", Will said with a small smile.

"Thanks.", Elyon said with a smile before standing up from her chair. "Now with that settled, I invite you all to have lunch with me."

"Sure.", Cornelia said as she stood up.

"Same here.", Hay Lin said happily.

"Me too.", Taranee said as she all stood up.

"Yeah sure.", Will said.

Matt and Caleb looked at each other and shruggered their shoulders as they stood up.

"You coming, Irma?", Hay Lin asked.

Irma said nothing as she sat in her seat with her head turned away from the others and her amrs folded across her chest.

"Oh come on, Irma!", Will said with a grin. "You know you want to come!"

Irma said nothing as she let out a huff.

"You know what, leave her!", Cornelia said. "She just being a big baby because Elyon told the truth and said she was being childish! Which you were, Irma!"

"Well, if you're hungry, you know where we'll be.", Elyon said as they all left the room.

There Irma was. All alone with no one to talk to. After a few minutes, she felt her stomach growl.

'Stupdi stomach!', she thought as she placed her hand over it.

She then decided to get up and leave the room. She slowly made her way to the Dining Hall, where the smell of food was coming from. She slowly, opened the door to see the the others were sitting at the long table eating the food that was set there. But Irma didn't see Elyon there.

'Where is she?', Irma thougth to herself as she walked further into the room.

Suddenly, Elyon appeared in front of Irma!

"BOO!", Elyon shouted scaring Irma!

"Aaaah!", Irma screamed as she jumped back.

Elyon and the others busted out laughing as Irma leaned against the doors of the Dining Hall with her right hand over where her heart was.

"You almost scared the crap out of me!", Irma yelled.

"Serves you right, for acting the way you were.", Will said.

"How did you know I was coming?", Irma asked as she walked to the table.

"Hello! Mental link!", Taranee said with a grin. "I sensed you were coming.

"So, I decided to have a little fun.", Elyon said as she walked to the table. "So, friends?"

"Yeah, friends.", Irma said with a small smile.

They then shared a hug and then went to eating lunch with the others. After they had their lunch, they all went to do something around the palace. Taranee, Hay Lin, and even Irma went to the Royal Library to read some books on Metamoor. Taranee read books about the history of the planet as wel as some maps of the many regions of the world. Hay Lin read some books that show the different fashions they came and went. As for Irma, she found some books that showed some of the different animals of the world.

Cornelia and Elyon were just hanging around talking about what was going on back in Heatherfield, while Caleb went to check on things around the palace. As for Will and Matt, well they were in the Royal Garden walking around. Neither were speaking a word to each other until...

"So, you wanted to talk, then talk.", Will said as she stood in front of Matt.

**A/N: Looks like Elyon made her point loud and clear! No matter what the others think. Well, at least they see her point. And now, it's Matt's turn to do some talking. How's this going to turn out?**

**Please review.**

**BTW: I decided to put this and the next chapter up to catch up with my "The Warriors Heart" story at the time. 5/23/11**


	12. 12: Making Up & Angry Parents

**Chapter 12:**

There they were. Will and Matt. Standing in the middle of the Royal Garden. Will was waiting for Matt to say what he had to say, but for some reason he couldn't find the words.

'If you're going to say some, Olsen, then say it!', Matt thought to himself. 'She's not going to wait all day!'

"So, what do you have to say?", Will asked as she looked at him.

'Here goes nothing.', Matt thought to himself as he took a deep breath and...

"I'm sorry.", Matt said as he looked into Will's eyes. "I'm sorry for not speaking up when you and the girls were making your decidsion about letting Joel and the others keep their powers. I let my jealousy of Angelo get the better of me at the moment and now this all happens. And for that, I'm sorry."

Will then reached out and hugged Matt. He soon returned the hug with all the feelings he had for her.

"Oh Matt!", Will said as she held onto him. "When it came to me and Angelo, you had nothing to worried about. You're my boyfriend. He's one of my best friends. At least I hope he still is."

"I guess we'll have to wait and see.", Matt said as they pulled away from each other. "But, I'm going to be honest with you Will. There's still going to be a small part of me that'll be a bit jealous of what you and Angelo have."

"But-", Will began to say.

"Don't worry.", Matt said. "I said a small part of me. Just like how I know that you have a bit of jealousy of what me and Mandy have."

"Aw, nuts!", Will grumbled under her breath before she looked at Matt who had a small smile on his face. "Okay, fine. Just don't let your jealousy get out of hand."

"You got it.", Matt said as they shared a kiss.

Once the kiss ended, they smiled at each other before heading back into the palace hand in hand. Back on Earth, John, Susan, and Yan Lin decided to invite the families of the Hybrids over for a get together. Granted the guest weren't to happy to see Susan there.

"Maybe I should go.", Susan said as she headed for the door.

"Susan, stop.", John said as he grabbed her hand. "You have every right to be here, just like the others."

"Why did you invite us here anyway?", Mr. Wright asked.

"We invited you here to talk about what we may have to do if the children can't return back to normal.", John said.

"This is what you invited us here for?", Mrs. Robertson questioned with hurt and anger in her voice.

"I know this must be hard for you, but-", Susan began to say.

"How would you know how we feel?", Mrs. Ethel snapped. "You're daughter is part of the reason our children are in the shape they're in!"

"Calm down, dear.", Mr. Ethel said as he placed his hand on his wife's shoulder.

"No! She's right!", Mrs. Wright snapped. "Our children's lives may be ruined because of your daughter and her friends, Vandom!"

"You know what I should do?", Mr. Robertson said with anger in his voice. "I should ruin the lives of your daughter and her friends, just like they did our kids!"

"Maybe we should expose them to the world!", Mr. Wright said.

"I couldn't agree more!", Mrs. Ethel said.

"No! Please don't!", Susan pleaded. "Please don't do this to my daughter and her friends!"

"And why shouldn't we?", Mrs. Ethel asked. "Who knows what's happening to our children right now?"

"And who knows how they'll react to what has happen to them when their memories are restored?", Mrs. Wright questioned.

"But what good would it do you if you were to expose the Guardians and their allies?", Yan Lin asked getting the attention of the angry parents. "It wouldn't undo what has happen to them."

"Maybe not.", Mr. Wright said. "But they don't deserve to get off so easy for what they caused!"

"Besides, you're the grandmother of one of them!", Mr. Robertson said. "You're just protecting them!"

"You're right. I am.", Yan Lin said as she looked at Mr. Robertson. "But trust me when I say, I do feel sorry for what has happen to your children."

"Listen.", John said. "I know this is hard for all of you. I feel your pain. I miss Angelo just as much as you all miss your kids. But, exposing the Guardians isn't going to help anybody. It'll just cause more hurt and pain."

"So, what are you saying?", Mr. Ethel asked being one of the calm ones in the group.

"He's saying that we should forgive them.", Mrs. Robertson said finally saying something after all this time. "Aren't you?"

"Yes.", John said. "Yes I am."

"Are you crazy?", Mrs. Ethel questioned with a yell.

"No, he isn't!", Mrs. Robertson said getting everyone's attention. "To forgive shows true character! Anger only leads to hate and to doing something we'll regret! We can forgive, but we don't have to be friends with them."

"You make a good point there.", Mr. Ethel said surprising his wife. "I know you're angry dear, but it won't solve anything."

"I... guess you're right.", she said. "But don't exspect me to talk to them! Not after what happen to our daughter because of them!"

"Fair enough.", Mr. Ethel said as he hugged his wife.

Suddenly, a fold open in the middle of the Living Room surprising the parents of the Hybrids. Out of the fold came the girls along with Matt and Caleb. Once they saw the parents there, they noticed that they weren't to happy to see them.

"I think we came at a bad time.", Irma whispered to Hay Lin who nodded in agreement.

"Are we interupting something?", Taranee asked.

"We're talking about what to tell the school and people if the kids can't change back.", Yan Lin said.

"We were talking about it.", Mr. Wright said. "Right now I just want to leave."

"But what about-", John began to say.

"We can think of something on our own.", Mr. Robertson said as he and his wife stood up and were about to leave. "But before we go, we have something to say."

"What's that?", Cornelia asked fearing the worst along with the to her girls.

The parents looked at each other and nodded.

"We... forgive you about what happened.", Mr. Ethel said.

The girls were about to smile but didn't when they saw that the parents weren't looking to happy at them.

"We forgive you. But that doesn't mean we're on speaking terms with you.", Mrs. Robertson said.

"So, don't be expecting us to act all hunky-dorey!", Mr. Wright said.

"This is something we won't be able to forget.", Mrs. Wright said. "Because of you, our children may noy be coming back home."

"Now if you'll excuse us, we'll be leaving now.", Mr. Ethel said as they all left the Vanders home.

Once John walked them out, he came back upstairs to see that the girls weren't looking to happy.

"Well that could of gone better.", John said as he sat on one of the couches with Susan.

"Well at least they forgave you all.", Caleb said as he and Cornelia sat together with Will and Matt on another couch. "That has to count for something."

"Yeah, it does.", Taranee said as she sat with Hay Lin and Irma on a love seat. "But you could see the pain in their eyes."

"I wish we could undo what we caused!", Irma said.

"But we can't!", Hay Lin whined.

"But we haven't tried!", Will said with a small smile getting the attention of the others.

"What are you talking about?", Matt asked.

"Well, a thought just came to me.", Will said. "Seeing as their powers and transformation were caused because of the dragon essance they have in them because of the dragon essecne Nerissa did took from the Aurameres, maybe we could us that to try and change them back to normal."

"Worth a shot.", Irma said. "We just have to wait for them to show up."

"Or we could go to them.", Will sai as she pulled out the Heart. "Show me the Hybrids!"

Nothing happem.

"That's not good.", Hay Lin said. "Oh! wait! What if the Grand Dragons are using their powers to hide them from us?"

"Then we'll go to Kandrakar and see if we can sense them out from there.", Will said as she looked at the Heart. "We can go tomorow."

"Or, you can go tonight.", Susan suggested.

"But our parents will get worried if we don't show up in time for dinner.", Taranee said.

"Not if you spend the night at our place.", Susan said.

"That can work.", Taranee said.

"We just have to go ask our parents if we can spend the night over Will's!", Hay Lin said.

"You know, having one of our parents know about us isn't so bad.", Irma said with a confident smile.

"So, do you plan on telling your parents?", Cornelia asked with a smirk.

"Of course I do.", Irma said proudly. "When I graduate and move out of the house."

The girls them shared a good laugh at Irma's joke.

"All joking aside, girls.", Susan said getting the girl's attention. "Maybe it won't be so bad to let your parents in on all of this."

"She's joking, right?", Irma asked Will.

"I don't think so.", Will said.

"No, I'm not.", Susan said.

"I have to agree with Susan on this.", John said.

"Sorry, but no.", Cornelia said. "My parents will freak out about all of this."

"I know my mom would.", Taranee said.

"Im sorry, mom, but we just can't risk it.", Will said.

"You may have to take that risk.", Yan Lin said. "Before you came back, the parents of the Hybrids were close to doing what you fear the most."

"What do you mean, Grandma?", Hay Lin asked.

So, Yan Lin, John, and Susan told them what the Hybrid's parents were close to doing, until Yan Lin talked them out of it. Needless to say that the girls and Matt were a bit freaked out.

"Well, this is just great!", Cornelia said. "What do we do now?"

"Maybe you should tell your parents.", Caleb suggested.

"I'd rather have ny mom and dad hear it from us than angry parents.", Hay Lin said.

"You have a point, Hay Lin.", Taranee said.

"What do you think, Will?", Irma asked.

"It's up to you guys. Maybe they'll understnad, like my mom did.", Will said as she turned to smile at her mom who smiled back.

"I'll be there to help also.", Susan said.

"Why not bring them here.", John said. "We can have a dinner party here. That way they'll feel a bit more comfortable before you tell them."

"Worth a shot.", Irma said.

"So, we're all agreed?", Will asked the girls, who nodded.

"Should I come too?", Matt asked.

"Yeah.", Will said. "And bring your parents and grandfather too. They have a right to know too."

"I'll bring Huggles too.", Matt said.

"Question.", Cornelia said. "Can we keep Lillian out of this? She's still to young to know about all of this."

"Same for Chris.", Irma said. "The less he knows the better."

"Fair enough.", Yan Lin said. "So when do you want to do this?"

"After we try to find where Angelo and the others are.", Will said. "Maybe if we find them and are able to change them back, things will go back to normal."

"Normal for us anyway.", Hay Lin said.

So, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin went to their homes and got permission to spend the night over the Vandom's place. By the time night came, the girls were at the Vandom home and ready to go to Kandrakar.

"Everyone ready?", Will said as she pulled out the Heart.

"Let's get going!", Irma said.

Will then opened a fold to Kandrakar.

"We'll be back as soon as we can.", Will said to her other before going through the fold.

"Good luck.", Susan said as the fold closed.

Susan then went and watched some TV waiting for her daughter and friends to return. Hopefully, with some good news.

"Please let them be able to find them, Lord.", Susan prayed. "They need this."

**A/N: Well, the meeting with the Hybrid's parents didn't go so well. The main questiion is will any of them expose the girls out of anger? And will the girls find where the Hybrids are being raised? Who knows! Well, at least Will and Matt are together. Hope that helps if the Hybrids come and attack!**

**Please review.**


	13. 13: Searching For The Hybrids

**Chapter 13:**

Once in Kandrakar, the girls went to the Oracle and told him of their plan.

"A wise plan indeed, Guardians.", the Oracle said as he walked to the Viewing Pool. "I do not know if it'll work, but it is worth a try."

"So, what do we do?", Taranee asked as they all stood at the Viewing Pool.

"To make your search stronger, all five of you must place your hands into the water and focus on who you are searching for.", the Oracle explained. "And seeing as you know all six of them, you just my be able to find them."

"Here goes nothing.", Cornelia said as she placed her hand in the water with the other girls.

"I hope this works.", Hay Lin said.

"Me too, Hay-Hay.", Irma said.

"It has to work.", Taranee said.

"It will work.", Will said. "We just have to focus our thoughts."

'Maybe I can help with that.', Taranee said to the girls telepathiclly. 'If we focus like this, we may be able to find them.'

'Smart thinking, Taranee!', Will said through their telepathic link. 'You ready girls?'

'Ready!', Cornelia said.

'Me too!', Hay Lin said.

'Ready as I'll ever be!', Irma said.

'Then let's do it!', Will said as they began to focus on finding the Hynrids.

As they were doing this, the Oracle was watching the Viewing Pool to see what would show in the water.

'I shall aid you, Guardians.', the Oracle said to them telepathiclly, as he placed his hand on Will's shoulder. 'I am giving you all a slight boost in power. I can only give you so much, as not to overload you with power.'

'Thank you, Oracle.', Will said as they felt the boost of energy. 'Whoa!'

'Wow!', Irma said. 'Now that's a boost of power!'

'Focus, Irma!', Taranee said.

'Sorry.', Irma said. 'But that was kind of sudden.'

'I'll say.!', Cornelia said. 'That was a major surge of power!'

'Yeah!', Hay Lin said. 'I feel full of peep!'

'My apologizes, Guardians.', the Oracle said with a small smile. 'I did not mean to excite you so much.'

'It's okay.', Will said. 'Hold it! I think I see something!'

'Me too!', Hay Lin said. 'I see a planet of some kind!'

'I see it too!', Taranee said with a smile. 'Wow! Is it big!'

'Really big!', Irma said. 'Is this where they are?'

'I think so!', Cornelia said. 'Can we get a closer look?'

'Yes.', the Oracle said as he took his hand off of Will's shoulder.

"And now that you've found the world they are on, you can remove your hands from the water of the Viewuing Pool.", the Oracle said.

"Cool!", Irma said as they stood upright and wiped their hands off. "The only time we've talked telepathiclly that long was when we were at our homes and talked about the last VMJ movie we saw."

"That and about things that we all like.", Cornelia said with a grin.

"Either way, you've all have done well.", the Oracle said as he walked up to the Viewing Pool. "And now we can see what is happening to your friends."

"Great.", Will said as she and the girls looked into the Viewing Pool. "The sooner we know what's gpong on the better."

"Then let us see what the young Hybrids are doing now.", the Oracle said as he waved his hand over the Viewing Pool.

The image of the planet then changed to show an image of an island where they saw Hydras, the Grand Dragon of Water sitting on the beach of the island. Hydras was watching a young, ten foot, male leviathan with yellow eyes and sky blue long hair playing around with Cassidy, who was at least two to three feet tall. She was running around on all fours playing with the leviathan.

"Is that... Cassidy?", Irma questioned.

"I believe so, Irma.", the Oracle said.

"Looks like she's having fun.", Hay Lin said with a smile.

"Indeed it does.", the Oracle said as he waved his hand of the Viewing Pool. "Let us check on the others."

The pool then brought up other inages to go along with the one of Cassidy. The girls then saw images of the other Hybrids appear. One was of Micheal flying around with Avis, the Grand Dragon of Air, happily doing loops and spins in the air. Along side them were Oona and Yaros, who were also enjoying their time in the air. The girls looked around to see an image of Angelo as he was playing around with Willa in the forest having a grand time. Watching over them was Terferma, the Grand Dragon of Earth. She was keeping a very watchful eye on them. The girls then looked to se an image of Alchemy doing some training with Terenaa, with Pyros, the Grand Dragon of Fire keeping a eye on the action with a proud smile. And finally, they saw an image of Joel and Nerissa wrestling playfully with each other as Quintes, the Grand Dragon of Quintessence was watching them. She couldn't help but grin as they played around laughing. The girls were amazed and surprised at how well they were doing.

"Well, now that we know where they are, how do we get there?", Taranee asked.

"I can help with that, Taranee.", the Oracle said. "May I have the Heart, Will?"

"Sure.", Will said as she handed the Heart to the Oracle.

The Oracle then opened a fold with the Heart, surprising the girls.

"Now you can open a fold to Vrogen, the home of the Grand Dragons.", the Oracle said as he closed the fold. "Just focuse on the world and you'll be able to open a fold there."

"Now we can go there and try and change them back!", Will said as the Oracle gave the Heart back to Will.

"So, when do we go there?", Hay Lin asked.

"May I suggest that you go in a few days.", the Oracle said. "That way you'll have time to prepare for what you may have to face."

"What we may to face?", Cornelia questioned.

"He's right.", Taranee said. "Remember the Grand Dragons are there too."

"We may have to grab the Hybrids and bring them back here.", Will said.

"What if they put up a fight?", Hay Lin asked. "They do have claws."

"Sharp claws!", Cornelia added.

"We'll have to improvise.", Will said.

"Besides. They're little kids now.", Irma said. "How much trouble can they be?"

"Let's hope we don't have to find out.", Taranee said.

"I just know my hair is going to suffer from the weather there.", Cornelia said with a groan.

"Way to be focused there, Corny.", Irma said as Will opened a fold back to Earth.

"I am focused.", Cornelia said. "And don't call me Corny!"

The Oracle watched as the girls went through the fold.

'They may have some faults, but they are truly Guardians to the core.', he thought with a smile as the fold closed behind them. 'I only hope they can do what they have planned.'

The Oracle then went to the Meditation Chamber for a quick meditation before going to sleep. Back on Earth, the girls told Susan of what happened and what they planned on doing.

"So, you'll be going to the world Angelo and the others are on?", Susan questioned.

"Yeah.", Will said as she sat with her mother on the couch. "Hopefully, we won't have any trouble."

"But with our luck, we will.", Cornelia said in a bored tone.

"We'll just have to be careful, when we go to Vrogen.", Will said before she let out a yawn. "But right now, I could go for a good night's sleep."

"Me, too.", Irma said as she yawned as well. "Let's hit the sack."

"I do need my beauty sleep.", Cornelia said as the girls headed for Will's bedroom.

"So, what else in new?", Irma joked gettting some laughs out of the girls.

"Funny.", Cornelia said dully. "Very funny."

"I know.", Irma said with a smile as they walked into Will's room.

"Goodnight, mom.", Will said as she closed her bedroom door.

"Goodnight.", Susan said as she headed for her bedroom.

That night the girls got there good night's sleep, not knowing what lied ahead of them. Now on the planet, Vrogen, five years have past and it was time for the young Hybrids to meet. But getting them to leave was going to be a task for some of the Grand Dragons.

**A/N: Well, the girls have found the world where the Hybrids are being raised and plan to go there in a few days. But the Hybrids are about to gather and meet. How will this turn out? And will the girls be able to change them back? Read on to find out.**

**Please review.**

**BTW: I'm updating this story to a certain point because the Hybrids will be getting a visit from the girls of _TTigerz's "5 years of the Heart"_ story. It'll be a Crossover story seeing as my story is based off the show, and _TTigerz's_ is based off the comics. Now I suggest that you also read _TTigerz's "5 years of the Heart"_ story. That way you won't be lost when we do our story:_ "When Fairies Meet Dragons"_. _TTigerz_ came up with the title and I approve. See ya next chapter!**


	14. 14: Sad Goodbyes & A New Home

**Chapter 14:**

_**Pyros & Alchemy**_

There Pyros, the Grand Dragon of Fire, was looking for Alchemy so he could take her to meet up with the other Hybrids. He was in his twenty foot form, looking for Alchemy.

"Alchemy! It is time to go!", Pyros said as he was looking around for the six year old Hybrid. "Come on out, Alchemy!"

"No!", Alchemy yelled from her hiding place. "I'm not going!"

"And why not?", Pyros asked as he looked around for her.

"Because I don't want to leave, Terenaa!", Alchemy shouted. "She's my sister! And I won't leave her!"

"Yeah!", Terenaa shouted.

"Is that so?", Pryos asked as he spotted the two young dragons by their tails that were sticking out fron under a huge bush.

"Yes it is!", Alchemy shouted. "And you can't find me and take me!"

"Yeah!", Terenaa shouted. "We're sticking together!"

Suddenly, Alchemy and Terenaa felt something grab their tails and pull them from their hiding place.

"Whooooooa!", they yelled as they were lifted high into the air.

Soon they were eye to eye with Pyros as they were being held upside down.

"Nice try, you two.", Pyros said with a grin. "But it's time to go, Alchemy."

"But... But I don't want to go!", Alchemy said as her eyes began to water.

"I'm sorry, Alchemy.", Pyros sasid as he set her and Terenaa on the ground. "But, this is something you have to do."

"B-B-But, wwwwwwhyyyyyyy?", Alchemy cried as tears began to flow down her face.

Soon, Terenaa began to cry as well seeing as she was going to lose a sister.

"That's enough you two!", Pyros said in a stern yet calm voice making the two of them stop crying.

Pyros looked down to see the two young dragons sniffling.

"Now listen, you two.", Pyros said. "This may be a sad moment right now, but you two will see each other again."

"We will?", Alchemy and Terenaa questioned as they looked up at Pyros.

"Yes.", Pyros said as he shrunk down to his ten foot form. "But right now, you'll have to come with me Alchemy."

Alchemy turned towaeds Terenaa, who had a sad look on her fae.

"I'm going to miss you, Terenaa!", Alchemy cried as the two of them hyugged each other.

"I'm going to miss you two, Alchemy!", Terenaa cried as they held onto each other.

Pyros said nothing as the two said their goodbyes. Once they were done, they wiped their tears and turned to face Pyros.

"I'm ready, father.", Alchemy said with a small smile.

"That's my girl.", Pyros said as he spreads his wings. "Let us take leave, Alchemy."

Alchemy then took to the sky along with Pyros as they flew from the place that she called home for the last five years. As she flew further from her home, Terenaa flew into the air and let out a roar, saying one last goodbye to Alchemy. Alchemy in turn smiled as she let out a roar of her own before turning and continuing on with Pyros. Pyros smiled as they flew on.

'You'll be fine, Alchemy.', Pyros thought as they flew on to the meeting spot. 'You'll be just fine.'

_**Avis & Micheal**_

"Are you ready to go, Micheal?", Avis said as he stood in his ten foot form, ready to go. "We have to leave if we're to be on time."

"Yeah, I'm ready to go!" Micheal said as he had his wings spreaded and ready to fly. "Are you guys ready?"

Micheal turned to look at Oona and Yaros, who both had sad looks on their faces.

"What's wrong, guys?", Micheal asked as he looked at his adopted sister and brother.

"Micheal, Oona and Yaros aren't coming with us.", Avis said.

"What?", Micheal questioned in shock. "But why?"

"Because this is a journey that you must make, my boy.", Avis said. "But do not worry. You shall see each other again. It may be a while, but it'll happen."

"Yeah, squirt!", Yaros said as he and Oona walked up to him. "So, don't sweat it."

"You'll be fine, Micheal.", Oona said with a small smile. "From what I heard, you'll meet other dragons that are a lot like you."

"It won't be the same without you two!", Micheal said as he hugged Oona.

"I'm going to miss you, too.", Oona said as she returned the hug as some tears began to flow down her face.

Micheal then went and hugged Yaros, who returned the hug.

"I'll miss you too, squirt.?", Yaros said as his eyes began to water.

After saying their goodbyes, Micheal, Oona, and Yaros walked up to Avis, who knew Micheal was ready to go.

"I'm ready, father.", Micheal said with a brave face.

"Very well.", Avis said. "Let us take our leave."

Avis and Micheal then took to the skies and flew to where they were to meet the other Grand Dragons and Hybrids. Micheal took one last look back at Oona and Yaros before flying off with Avis.

"I'm going to miss him.", Oonas said sadly as her tears flowed.

"Me too, sis.", Yaros said as he wrapped his tail around his sister's shoulder as his tears flowed. "Me too."

_**Quintes, Nerissa, & Joel**_

"Now where are those two?", Quintes questioned as she searched for the two young Hybrids. "I know they're around here somewhere."

Suddenly, Quintes heard the sound of laughter. She followed the sound while shrinking down to her ten foot form. Soon, she found the source of the laughter.

"There they are.", Quintes said with a smile.

There Nerissa and Joel were, playing together with some of the younger Quintessence dragons. As happy as this made Quintes, she knew that they had to hurry and leave.

"There you two are.", Quintes said with a smile as she walked up to the two.

"Hello, mother!", Nerissa said as she and Joel ran up to Quintes.

"Hello, Nerissa.", Quintes said. "Have you and your brother forgotten what today is?"

"Today is the day when we leave our home and go to another.", Joel said. "We haven't forgotten, mother."

"Yeah!", Nerissa said. "We just wanted to have a little more fun before we had to leave."

"I see.", Quintes said. "That's all well and good, but now it's time to go."

"Aaaaaw!", Joel and Nerissa whined.

"I'm sorry, my young ones, but this is important.", Quintes said. "There will be dragons like you, at your new home."

"Really!", Nerissa and Joel both questioned with a smile.

"Yes, really.", Quintes said with a smile. "Now we must be going."

"Okay!", Joel and Nerissa said.

So, after saying their goodbyes to the other Quintessence dragons, Nerissa and Joel flew off with Quintes, excited to meet other dragons like them.

"Can you believe it, Joel?", Nerissa questioned with e beaming smile. "More dragons like us!"

"Yeah!", Joel said with a happy smile. "This is going to be great!"

"Indeed it will be, children.", Quintes said with a smile as they flew on. "Indeed it will be."

**_Terferma & Angelo_**

"But I don't want you to go!", Willa cried as she hugged Angelo.

"I don't want to go either!", Angelo said as he hugged Willa.

Watching this was Terferma, the Grand Dragon of Earth. She knew how close those two were and hated to take Angelo away, but it has to be done. No matter how much it hurt them.

"I know you both are sad, but this has to be done.", Terferma said.

"But why?", Angelo asked.

"Because there are dragons like you there, my dear little Angelo.", Terferma said with a warm smile. "And I promised that I would bring you to meet and live with them."

"I don't want to go!", Angelo said.

"But you must.", Terferma said in a calm yet stern voice. "You may not understand this, but this is a part of your growing up. And besides, you and Willa will see each other again."

"We will?", Willa and Angelo asked with a smile.

"Yes, you will.", Terferma said with a smile. "But for now, you two must part."

Angelo and Willa looked at each other sadly was their eyes began to water. They then gave each other a small smile before hugging one another.

"I'm going to miss you.", Angelo said as he held onto Willa.

"I'm going to miss you, too.", Willa said as they held onto each other not wanting to let go but knew they had to.

After they said their goodbyes, Angelo took flight with Terferma and flew towards his new home. As he was flying, he took one last look back at his old home to see Willa looking up at him as he flew further away. Knowing it was going to be a while before he saw her again, Angelo let out his loudest roar as a goodbye to Willa. Hearing it, Willa happily let out a roar of her own. Angelo then caught up with Terferma and continued on there way.

"Goodbye, Angelo.", Willa said with a happy, yet sad smile. "See ya later."

Willa then headed back to where the other earth dragons were.

"So, are you ready to meet more dragons like you?", Terferma asked Angelo.

"I guess so.", Angelo said with a small smile.

"Do not worry, Angelo.", Terferma said with a smile. "You will be okay."

Angelo gave his adopted mother a smile as they flew towards his new home.

_**Hydras & Cassidy**_

"Do I have to go?", Cassidy asked Hydras, the Grand Dragon of Water as they stood on the beach.

"Yes, you must.", Hydras said with a grin. "You'll be with dragons like you, Cassidy."

"But... But... But what about Levi?", Cassidy asked as she pointed to her adoptive brother. "Who's going to play with him when I'm gone?"

"I have the other leviathans to play with, sis.", Levi said as he hovered next to his sister. "I'll be fine when you leave."

"You won't miss me?", Cassidy questioned felling hurt as her eyes began to water.

"Of course I will!", Levi said as they faced each other. "But like mother said. You have to do this."

"That is right.", Hydras said. "You will become a better dragon through this."

"But... what if they don't like me?", Cassidy asked as some tears began to flow down her face as she looked up at Hydras as she was in her ten foot form. "What if they hate me?"

"They won't hate you, Cassidy.", Hydras said with a warm smile. "I know you're scared, but you'll be alright."

Cassidy then started to cry as she didn't want to leave the place she called home. Seeing this, Levi hugged his sister by wrapping his body around Cassidy in comfort. Feeling this, Cassidy hugged Levi as she continued to cry.

"Don't cry, sis.", Levi said as they held onto each other. "It'll be okay."

Hydras then saw that Levi had a few tears flowing as well.

"My poor little ones.", Hydras said as she hugged her two children. "Let it out young ones. Let it all out."

After letting all the tears flow, Cassidy was ready to go.

"Bye, Levi.", Cassidy said as the two shared one last hug. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too, Cassidy.", Levi said before they ended their hug.

"Let us go, Cassidy.", Hydras said as she took to the air.

Cassidy took one last look at Levi and waved goodbye to him before taking to the air.

"See ya around, sis.", Levi said as he watched Cassidy and Hydras fly off.

As they were flying to Cassidy's new home, Hydras saw the sad look on Cassidy's face.

"I know you're sad now, Cassidy, but everything will be alright.", Hydras said with a smile.

"I hope so.", Cassidy said.

"I know so.", Hydras said.

Hearing that made Cassidy smile a little as they continued flying on their way. Now on the land where the Grand Dragons were bringing the Hybrids they rasied was a silver Chinese dragon with large white bird-like wings with violet eyes. It had two front claws and two rear claws. He was there to greet the young Hybrids. For he was going to be raising them from here on out. His name was Draganos. He was a dragon that can travel between different universes. And now he was here to help raise the Hybrids to avoid what happened many years ago with the last Hybrids.

"And here comes two of them now.", Draganos said as he saw Terferma and Angelo coming his way. "And so it begins."

**A/N: Those were some sad goodbyes, but now they are about to begin another chapter in their lives. But what will happen next? And will the Guardians be able to find the Hybrids now that they are somewhere else? And if they do find them, how will they handle Draganos? Guess you'll have to read and find out.**

**Please review.**

**BTW: In case if you were wondering, yes this is the same Draganos from my _"True Keeper Of The Heart"_ story. It's like I said. He can travel between different universes. This will come in handy in the crossover story me and TTigerz will be working on. So, there you go.**


	15. 15: The Hybrids Meet

**Chapter 15:**

As they were flying Angelo noticed a silver Chinese dragon with large white bird-like wings sitting on the beach of the place they were getting close to.

"Who is that, mother?", Angelo asked Terferma as they got closer to the spot.

"That, Angelo, is Draganos.", Terferma said. "He will be the one that you will be staying with."

"Oh.", Angelo said. "I still don't understand why I have to come here."

"Because, this is an important step in your growing up.", Terferma said as they began to desend towards Draganos. "Do not worry, Angelo. Draganos will treat you well."

Soon, they had landed and were face to with Draganos, who was twenty feet tall. He then shrunk down to ten feet and looked looked at Terferma with a smile.

"Terferma!", Draganos said. "It's good to see you again!"

"It's good to see you too, old friend!", Terferma said as they pressed their foreheads together.

Draganof then looked down at Angelo, who was looking up at him. Draganos then smiled at him.

"And who might you be, young one?", Draganos asked.

"A-A-Angelo, sir.", Angelo said.

"Well it's good to meet you, Angelo.", Draganos said.

Suddenly, Draganos sensed that his other fellow Grand Dragons were coming. Terferma also sensed it as well.

"About time.", Draganos said as he turned to see the other five Grand Dragons were flying towards them.

But instead of them coming to Draganos, they each landed in different areas.

"Now that's odd.", Terferma said.

"Indeed.", Draganos said. "What are they up to?"

'Can you two hear me?', Pyros asked Terferma and Draganos telepathiclly.

'Yes.', Terferma and Draganos said.

'Good. Now have Angelo walk around in the forest.', Pyros said.

'Why?', Terferma questioned.

'So, they children can meet on their own.', Avis said.

'Quintes came up with the idea.', Hydras replied.

'And it is a good one.', Draganos said.

'I agree.', Terferma said. 'Give me a moment.'

"Angelo. I want you to go walk around the forest for a while.", Terferma told Angelo.

"Really?", Angelo questioned as he look towards the forest before him. "Is it safe?"

"It is safe, young one.", Draganos said as he looked down at Angelo. "You will be fine."

"And if you're lucky, you just may find some dragons like yourself.", Terferma said smiling.

"Really?", Angelo asked getting a bit excited.

Terferma nodded her head with a smile. Angelo then smiled as he ran into the forest. A minute or two later, Quintes, Hydras, Pyros, and Avis took to the sky and flew to where Terferma and Draganos were and landed there.

"Hello, Draganos!", Hydras said with a smile. "It's been a while."

"In deed it has, Hydras.", Draganos said with a smile. "It is good to see you all again."

"It's good to be seen.", Quintes said with a kind smile. "How has your adventures been?"

"Pretty interesting.", Draganos replied. "Now, tell me about these young Hybrids. That way I'll know how to teach them right."

"We can show you.", Pyros said.

"Very well.", Draganos said as he opened his mind. "Show me."

Quintes, Hydras, Pyros, Terferma, and Avis then opened a telepathic link with Draganos and show him what he needed to know about the Hybrids. As that was going on, the Hybrids were wandering around the forest hoping to see a dragon like themselves.

_**Water & Fire**_

"I wonder if dragons like me really are here.", Alchemy pondered as she walked around in the forest.

As she was doing this, Cassidy was closing in on Alchemy.

"This place isn't like my island home.", Cassidy said as she looked around the forest she was walking around. "The other dragons here probably won't even like me. I just know it!"

Suddenly, without warning, Cassidy and Alchemy bumped into each other as they were walking on all fours pretty fast.

"Ow!", they both said as they fell back on their rears and grabbed their heads.

As they were rubbing their heads, Alchemy and Cassidy suddenly saw each other. Needless to say they were surprised to see each other as their eyes went wide in shock.

"Aaaah!", they both yelled as they jumped back from each other. "Who are you? Who am I?

"I-I-I'm Alchemy.", Alchemy said nervously as her olive green eyes looked at Cassidy

"I-I-I'm Cassidy.", Cassidy said just as nervously as her blue eyes looked at Alchemy.

The two moved towards each other slowly on all fours being very careful. Soon they were walking around each other. Each noticing the tank-top and shorts they each was wearing. Cassidy in white and Alchemy in orange.

"You... You look just like me!", Alchemy said as she looked at Cassidy.

"And you look just like me!", Cassidy said as she looked at Alchemy. "But you're red. So I'm guessing that you're a fire dragon."

"Uh-huh!", Alchemy said with a nod. "As you must be a water dragon, seeing as you're blue."

"Yeah.", Cassidy said with a small smile. "You don't think I'm weird, do you?"

"I don't think you're weird.", Alchemy said. "We're just different dragons."

"Oh.", Cassidy said. "So, are there others like us around here?"

"I don't know.", Alchemy said. "I was looking for some when I bumped into you."

"Same here.", Cassidy said with a smile. "You want to search together?"

"Sure!", Alchemy said with a smile. "My father always says that there's always strenght in numbers."

"Is he a Grand Dragon?", Cassidy asked as they began to walk together through the forest.

"Yeah!", Alchemy said. "How did you figure that out?"

"Just a hunch.", Cassidy said. "You see, my mother is a Grand Dragon."

"Oh!", Alchemy said. "Do you think there are others like us?"

"I hope so.", Cassidy said as they continued their walk.

**_Wind & Energy_**

In another part of the forest, Micheal was flying through the forest trying to get a better view of the area.

"Wow!", Micheal said as he flew over the area. "This place is great! I wonder if I'll find others like me?"

Just then Micheal saw a dragon that looked like him, flying up onto the air, except he was gray and dressed in a black tank-top with matching shorts.

"Who's that?", Micheal questioned as he got closer. "One way to find out!"

_A few minutes earlier..._

"I need to fly up if I'm to see the area.", Joel said as he flapped his wings. "I can't believe Nerisa went in another direction."

As Joel was flying in the air, Micheal was flying at him at great speed.

"Look out!", Micheal yelled just in time as he did a sharp move to the right.

Joel then turned around to see a dragon that looked like him wearing a red tank-top and matching shorts flying towards a nearby tree branch.

"Sorry.", Micheal said as he landed on the tree branch. "Kind of new here."

"Me too.", Joel said as he landed next to him. "I'm Joel."

"I'm Micheal.", Micheal said. "Are you a quintessence dragon?"

"Yeah.", Joel said. "And you're are an air dragon."

"Yep!", Micheal said. "My father sent me in here to get to know the area better."

"So did my mother!", Joel said. "You want to look around together."

"Sure", Micheal said as they flew off the branch and flew around hoping to see anymore. dragons like them.

**_Lightning & Earth_**

"Where are they?", Nerissa questioned as she was walking around on all fours around the forest. "Maybe Joel found some."

As she was walking around the forest, Nerissa was hoping she'd find a dragon that was like her and her brother, Joel.

"There has to be some around here somewhere!", Nerissa said. "Mother wouldn't lie to us!"

"I can't be the only dragon like me here!", came a voice. "Mother said there were others like me!"

"What the...", Nerissa questioned as she followed where the voice was coming from. "Who's that?"

Nerissa looked through some bushes to see what looked like a dragon like her dressed in a brown tank-top and matching shorts.

"He's a dragon like me!", she said softly. "I wonder if he's quick on his feet?"

Nerissa then drops on all fours and gets ready to jump at the dragon. She rears back, wags her tail and...

_A few moments earlier..._

"This place is a lot like home.", Angelo said as he walked around on all fours. "It is different though. But it's nice."

As Angelo kept searching, he began to wonder if he'd find any dragons like him.

"Where are they?", Angelo questioned thinking about the other possible dragons like him. "I can't be the only dragon like me here! Mother said there were others like me!"

As Angelo looked around the area he was at, he heard a sound in the bushes. Instincts kicking in, Angelo prepard himself, waiting for whoever it was to try and pounch him. And then out of the corner of his eye, we saw a white figure jump out at him. Being a bit quicker, Angelo jumped out of it's way and watched her fall to the ground!

"Ow!", Nerissa yelled as she hit the groud .

Angelo turned to look at her. He saw that she was white with black and green eyes, and was wearing a black tank-top and matching shorts.

"You're a dragon like me!", Angelo said as she turned to look at him.

"Wow!", Nerissa as as she looked at Angelo. "You must be an earth dragon!"

"And you're a quintessence dragon.", Angelo said as they circled around each other.

"Wait until Joel sees this!", Nerissa said.

"Who's Joel?", he asked.

"He's my brother.", Nerissa said. "He went off to find others like us."

"Oh.", Angelo said. "Do you want to go look for anymore like up?"

"Yeah!", Nerissa said with a smile. "It shouldn't take us long to find others like us."

Angelo and Nerissa dropped to their all fours and walked through the forest in search of other dragons like them.

"By the way, I'm Angelo!", Angelo said with a smile as they walked through the forest.

"I'm Nerissa!", Nerissa said smiling. "Please to meet you!"

"Same here!", Angelo said.

The two young Hybrids continued their way through the forest in search of fellow dragons like them. Elsewhere, the Grand Dragons had just finish showing Draganos all he needed to know about the Hybrids, through their telepathic link.

"These children are quite interseting.", Draganos said with a grin.

"Yes they are.", Quintes said with a slight giggle. "But they are good children."

"Yes they are.", Terferma said. "I will miss Angelo."

"And I will miss Alchemy.", Pyros said. "But I will see her again. Just like you will see Angelo again, Terfema."

"He's right you know.", Avis said to Terferma. "It may be a while, but you'll see him again."

"I know.", Terferma said with a sad smile. "But saying goodbye will be hard. Now I know what Angelo and Willa felt when they had to say goodbye."

"I think we all know how they felt when they had to say goodbye to the friends they lived with.", Hydras said with a sad smile.

"Indeed.", Pyros said. "But we know they will be in good hands."

"Indeed they shall, Pyros.", Draganos said. "I will treat them the same way you do with a little way of my own."

"Now is that a good thing or a bad thing?", Quintes joked getting a laugh out of all of them.

"Now I wonder if they have found each other." Hydras said after they all calmed down from their laughter.

"Only one way to find out.", Terferma said as she closed her eyes.

Terferma then pressed her right claw further into the ground and focised her power. After a few seconds, she was able to find the young Hybrids and know where they were at that moment. Once she knew where they were, Terferma opened her eyes and pulled her claw out of the ground.

"Believe it or not, they are headed for an open clearing in the forest from three different directions.", Terferma said with a smile. "Angelo is walking with Nerissa, while Cassidy and Alchemy are walking together. And from the branches and leaves that are being hit by them, Joel and Micheal are flying through the forest to the clearing."

"So, it seems that they've found each other.", Pyros said with a smile. "So to speak."

"Then, let us see how this all turns out.", Draganos said as he took to the sky.

"This should be interesting.", Hydras said as she and the other Grand Dragons took to the sky.

"Not to mention fun.", Avis said as all six dragons fly higher and higher into the air.

"Let us hope it goes well for them.", Terferma said.

"Do not worry, my friend.", Quintes said. "They will be fine."

"I suppose you are right.", Terferma said with a small smile as the six dragons were high enough to see down in the clearing the Hybrids were heading to.

The first ones into the clearing were Joel and Micheal, seeing as they were flying through the forest.

"We've been flying all this time and we haven't seen any dragons like us!", Micheal said as he and Joel landed in the clearing.

"I wonder where my sister is right now.", Joel pondered as he looked around the area. "Maybe she found a dragon like us."

"Joel!"

Joel and Micheal turned to see Nerissa and Angelo running towards them.

"Hey, Sis!", Joel said as he saw Angelo running next to her. "Who's that?"

"That is Angelo!", Nerissa said as the four of them stood up on their hind legs and folded their winged around themselves, like a cape. "We found each other in the forest."

"Hi!", Angelo said smiling while waving his hand. "I'm Angelo! I'm an earth dragon!"

"I'm Micheal!", Micheal said with a smile. "I'm an air dragon!"

"I'm Nerissa!", Nerissa said smiling. "I'm a lightning quintessence dragon!"

"And I'm Joel!", Joel said smiling. "And I'm a energy quintessence!"

"I'm Alchemy! And I'm a fire dragon!"

The four Hybrids turned to see two more dragons that looked like them walking up to them on their hind legs. One blue and the other red.

"I-I'm Cassidy!", the blue dragon said with a nervous smile. "I-I'm a water dragon."

Getting excited, Nerissa ran up towards Cassidy and tackled her into a roll that ended with Narissa sitting on top of Cassidy, who was quite surprised and a bit scared at Nerissa's actoins.

"Hi, Cassidy!", Nerissa said with a smile that showed her teeth. "I'm Nerissa! You know, you don't have to be so nervous."

"O-Okay.", Cassidy said with a small smile. "Um... can I get up now?"

"Oh! Sorry!", Nerissa said as she got off of Cassidy. "Sometimes I can get a little excited."

"We can see that.", Micheal said as he and the other Hybrids came walking up to them.

The six of them looked at each other amazed and also happy that they've finally found others like them. Even though they're of different types. Suddenlly, they saw six large shadows move across the ground. They looked up to see the five Grand Dragons and a long silver dragon with bird wings coming towards them. Once they all landed, the six Hybrids stared up at the silver dragon.

"Who's that?", Alchemy asked.

"I am Draganos.", Draganos said as he looked down at the Hybrids. "I am the Grand Dragon of Protection. And you six shall be living with me here! While here, you will learn to fight more as well as learn other things that will help you in the future. Not to mention you will be helping me teach each other about the element."

"What do you mean by that?", Cassidy asked.

"I mean that when I teach your fellow dragons about water, you will be helping me, Cassidy.", Draganos said surprising her and the other Hybrids. "The same will go for Micheal when I teach you all about air."

"Really?", Micheal asked in surprise.

"That is why I taught you about air, Micheal.", Avis said. "That way when you meet your fellow dragons, you would be able to help them understand air."

"And me with fire?", Alchemy asked Pyros.

"Yes, Alchemy.", Pyros said making her smile.

"And you with earth, Angelo.", Terferma said to Angelo with a smile.

"And the same goes for you two.", Quintes said to Nerissa and Joel.

"You see, young ones, you will be helping each other become stronger.", Draganos said to the Hybrids. "You will learn to work together and become powerful warriors."

"What's a warrior?", Joel asked.

"You will find out.", Draganos said with a smile. "But right now it is time to say goodbye to those that took care of you for so long."

"And we think this is the best way to do it.", Quintes said as she and the other five Grand Dragons began to glow their respective colors.

Once the glow faded, the five of them were dragons like them only taller. The young Hybrids were surprized by this.

"Cassidy, Nerissa, and Alchemy.", Hydras said to the three female Hybrids. "When you are older, this is what you shall look like."

The three girls looked at the three of the as they looked and were quite amazed.

"Whoa!", the three of them said softly, making the three Grand Dragons smile.

As for the boys, they looked at Pyros and Avis in the form they had.

"Angelo, Joel, and Micheal.", Pyros said. "When you are older, you three shall look like this."

"Wow!", the three of them said softly making the three Grand Dragons smile.

The Hybrids then ran to the one that raised them and huged them. They then knew that they had to say goodbye to the ones they called mother/father. No matter how much it hurt them.

**A/N: Well, the Hybrids have met and are about to say goodbye to their adoptive parents. After that the real training begins. But the question remains, will the girls find them and be able to change them back or will it blow up in their faces?**

**Please review.**


	16. 16: Hybrids' First Battle

**Chapter 16:**

Three months have past since the young Hybrids began living with Draganos. The young Hybrids have learned much from Draganos. And with help from the Hybrids, they all learned plenty about the elements. Draganos was able to teach them how to fight better as well. The Hybrids really looked up to Draganos with respect as he showed them kindness where it was needed. But he also was stern with them whenever the time came. But what they like about Draganos the most was how he took the Hybrid form like them only taller and older looking. The only difference was the his head looked like his ordinary dragon head. Yes, life was going pretty well for them all. But there were also dangers on this new land they were on. Dangers that didn't care if they were dragons or not.

"Okay, young ones.", Draganos said as he looked down at the Hybrids in his Hybrid form. "I'm going to go hunting for a special meal for dinner tonight. Can I count on you to stay out of trouble?"

"Yes, sir!", the six Hybrids said smiling.

"Good.", Draganos said before taking to the air. "I shall be back as soon as I can!"

Draganos then flew off in search of something for all of them to eat.

"So, what do we do until Draganos comes back?", Alchemy questioned.

"Well, we can do some flying around", Micheal suggested.

"I want to do some exploring!", Nerissa said.

"Me too!", Angelo said.

"But Draganos said to stay out of trouble!", Joel said.

"You worry to much, Joel!", Cassidy said with a grin. "Besides, I'm going to go collect some fruit to go with whatever Draganos gets for dinner."

"I'll go with you!", Alchemy said smiling.

"Okay!", Cassidy said as she and Alchemy ran off.

"Hold on you two!", Joel called out as they vanished into the forest.

"See ya!", Micheal said as he took to the sky.

"Not you two!", Joel said as he watched Micheal fly off.

Joel then looked around to see that Nerissa and Angelo were gone as well.

"Figures.", Joel said dully as he began to practice firing some energy blast at a large boulder. "Oh, who an I kidding! Hold up, Micheal!"

Joel then took to the sky after Micheal. Elsewhere, Cassidy and Alchemy were looking for some all of them to eat with the meat Draganos was going to bring.

"Let's see.", Cassidy said as she looked around the area. "Maybe some berries with some oranges. Or, apples and pineapples."

"You know Cassidy, you've changes a lot since the day we all met.", Alchemy said. "I remember that you were nervous and shy around us a lot!"

"Well, when I lived with Mother Hydras, I didn't have many friends.", Cassidy explained. "I only had mother and Levi to keep me company."

"Show when you met us, you were afraid that we wouldn't like you.", Alchemy figured.

"Yeah.", Cassidy said with a smile. "But, now I know better."

"Good!", Alchemy said with a smile. "Cause the six of us are all we got."

"Right!", Cassidy said. "You know. For a bunch of little seven-year-olds, we're pretty smart."

"Well, we each were raised by a Grand Dragon.", Alchemy replied as they walked through the forest.

"And now we're being raised by another one.", Cassidy said thinking about Draganos.

Cassidy trhen spotted a pineapple tree.

"Now those look like some good pineapples!", Cassidy said as she spreaded her wings.

"Sure do!", Alchemy said as she spreaded her wings as well.

The two young dragons flew up picked enough pineapples for all of them to eat. Once they picked enough, they placed them on a thing of thick bark and dragged it back to their home.

"This is going to go great with whatever Draganos catches for dinner!", Cassidy said.

"Do you think he'll have me cook what he brings back?", Alchemy asked as they made their way back to their home.

"Well, you did do a pretty good job cooking our last meal.", Cassidy replied. "So, maybe he will."

Just then two shadows passed by them at a fast pace. Alchemy and Cassidy look up to see Micheal and Joel flying at them.

"Hey, guys!", Micheal said as he and Joel landed in front fo them. "I see you found some fruit!"

"Sure did!", Cassidy said smiling. "What are you two doing here?"

"Just flying around.", Joel said. "We saw you two down here and figured that you could use some help."

"Sure.", Alchemy said. "The sooner we get this back home the better."

So, now with Joel and Micheal helping, Cassidy and Alchemy were getting the pineapples to their home. But what they didn't know was that they were being watched. Now as for Angelo and Nerissa, they were busy exploring the forest, like they always do when they have the chance.

"So, what are we looking for today?", Nerissa asked as they walked through the forest.

"Something to eat with dinner tonight.", Angelo said. "Something that we haven't seen before."

"Now that should be fun!", Nerissa said. "But what should it be?"

"Not sure yet.", Angelo said as he was looking around. "But we'll know it when we see it."

"How about that?", Nerissa asked as she pointed at a something that was growing off a vine.

Angelo and Nerissa carefully walked up to the strange fruit that was hanging off the vines. Angelo picked a thing of fruit and ate the fruit. After a few seconds, a smile came to his face.

"This is good!", Angelo said happily as he gave one to Nerissa to eat. "Try one!"

After tasting one of the fruits, Nerissa smiled at th fruit tasted good.

"This is good!", Nerissa said with a smile. "Let's take some back home!"

"Yeah!", Angelo said as they began to pick the fruit by the bunches.

Once they got enough of thr fruit, they headed back to their home. Back at their home, the other four Hybrids had just arrived with the pinapples that Cassidy and Alchemy had picked.

"I wonder where, Nerissa and Angelo are.", Cassidy said as she sat next to the pineapples.

"Who knows where they are.", Joel said. "They'll be back soon."

"Hopefully before Draganos gets back.", Alchemy said.

"Now why rush that?", came a deep voice.

The four Hybrids turned to see what looked like a dark red dragon that was the size of a horse walking on all fours towards them. He had large wings and sharp teeth with eerie yellow eyes.

"Hello, little ones.", the strange dragon said with a smile that scared the young ones a little.

"W-W-Who are you?", Alchemy asked.

"I am, Skrag.", the dragon said, introducing himself. "I am a dragon from the Dark Forest."

"The Dark Forest?", Cassidy questioned. "But that's so far away from here!"

"Very, very far from here!", Micheal said.

"Indeed it is, young air dragon.", Skrag said.

"Draganos told us that it's also home to dragons that turn to the darkness!", Joel said.

"He also said that it leads to the Dark Mountains, where other bad dragons live!", Alchemy replied.

"Well, aren't you two the smart little dragons.", Skrag said as he paced back and forth in front of the Hybrids.

"Why are you here?", Cassidy asked.

"Well, I was sent here to bring one of you back to the Dark Mountains.", Skrag said making the young Hybrids gasp in fear. "And there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

Skrag then began to walk towards the four Hybrids to grab one of them.

"NO!", Joel shouted as he charged at Skrag, ready to fight!

Joel jumped at Skrag only to be knocked to the side by and hit a tree.

"Joel!", Cassidy cried as she saw him get knocked to the side.

Cassidy then blew a powerful thing of water at Skrag, followed by Micheal who ble a thing of cold air, freezing Skrag in place. Casssidy then ran over to Joel, who was knocked out.

"Joel?", Cassidy says as she sits him up againts the tree he was knocked against. "You okay, Joel?"

"Oh. My head.", Joel said as he slowly came to.

"Is he okay?", Alchemy asked as she and Micheal ran up to them.

"I think so.", Cassidy said.

"Good cause that Skrag guy is breaking free of our ice attack!", Micheal said as he turned top face off agianst Skrag.

"What?", Cassidy questioned as she and Alchemy turned to see that Skrag was indeed breaking free of the ice he was trapped in.

Within a few seconds, Skrag was free of the ice as in melted off of him. He then turned towards the four growling as he glared at them.

"Did you think a little ice would stop me?", Skrag questioned as he walked towards them slowly. "I am a fire dragon! You'll need more than that power to stop me!"

Suddenly, a boulder came from out of no where and hit Skrag on his side knocking him away from the four Hybrids.

"Stay away from our friends!", a voice snapped at Skrag as he stood up slowly.

Skrag looked to see two more young dragons land next to the other four Hybrids. One green. The other white.

"Angelo! Nerissa!", Alchemy said happy to see her two friends.

"You guys okay?", Angelo asked as he and Nerissa turned to see Joel a little out of it.

"Joel!", Nerissa cried as she saw the shape her brother was in.

Nerissa wasted no time running up to her brother.

"Hey, sis.", Joel said in a weak voice. "What's up?"

"Are you okay?", she said as she hugged her brother.

"I'm okay.", Joel said with a weak smile. "Skrag was just a bit stronger than me."

"Skrag, huh?", Angelo questioned as he looked at the dragon in question. "He doesn't look so tough!"

"Then why don't you come face me, young one.", Skrag said with a smirk.

"Gladly!", Angelo said as he was ready to fight.

"NO!", Nerissa said. "He's mine!"

"I don't care which of you it is!", Skrag said. "In the end, I'll defeat you all!"

"Not if I don't blast you first!", Nerissa said as she charged some lightning in her hands.

"Oh, please!", Skrag said. "I can just jump out of the way of your attack!"

Suddenly, Skrag felt his four feet sink into the ground.

"What the...?", Skrag questioned as he looked down at his feet that were sunk into the ground. "How is this possible?"

Skrag then looked towards the Hyrids to see Angelo kneeling donw on one knee and touching the ground with his hands.

"YOU!", Skrag snapped as he glared at Angelo who was smirking at him. "You'll pay for this!"

"Not before you pay!", Cassidy said as she made a large ball of water and had it float over Skrag.

"And what will you do with that?", Skrag snapped.

"This!", Cassidy yelled as she let the ball of water drop on Skrag.

"All you did was make me wet and more angry!", Skrag snapped. "Is that all you little brats got?"

"No!", Nerissa said as she still held her lightning in her hands. "There's this!"

Skrag then realise what was about to happen. He then began to try and pull his claws free of the of the earth Angelo had him trapped in. But it was to late, as Nerissa let out a yell of anger as she fired a powerful blast of lightning at Skrag, Skrag let out a howl of pain as he was hit by the attack. The Hybrids watched as the smoke began to slowly clear.

"Is he knocked out?", Cassidy questioned.

"I don't know.", Nerissa said.

"One way to find out.", Micheal said as he blow a powerful gust of wind, clearing the smoke away.

The Hybrids looked to see Skrag wobbling around as he was a bit schorched from Nerissa and Cassidy's combined attack.

"Why you little...!", Skrag snapped as he shook off his dizziness. "I thought I could beat you on my own!"

"Guess you were wrong!", Angelo said as he kept his eyes on Skrag.

"Then it's a good thing I brought my friends!", Skrag said with a smirk that showed a lot of his teeth.

"Friends?", the six Hybrids questioned in surprise.

Suddenly, two more dragons that were about the size of Skrag landed at his sides. One was dark brown and bulky and on all fours, while the other one was dark blue, slender and on all fours. Both had large wings and the same eerie yellow eyes as Skrag. Both were glaring at the young Hybrids ready to attack.

"Now let my friends intrduce themselves.", Skrag said as he smirked at the Hybrids.

"They call me, Auqos!", the dark blue dragon said as he breathed out cold mist from his nostrils. "Water is my elment!"

"And I'm called Terros!", the dark brown dragon said as he took a step forward shaking the area a little. "And the earth is my weapon!"

"Now you six have a choice.", Skrag said as he stepped forward. "Come with us peacefully, or we force you to come with us!"

Sudden'y Skrag was hit by an energy blast that sent him back a few feet. He looked to see Joel standing next to Cassidy with his hands held out.

"We'll never go with you!", Joel said.

"So, be it!", Skrag said. "Let's get them, boys!"

The three dragon then charged at the Hybrids, who were ready to fight! But before they close to the Hybrids, somethign came down fast and knocked the three of them back far. Skrag, Auqos, and Terros looked to see Draganos standing before them in his Hybrid form holding four dead deer.

"It's Draganos!", Aquos yelled as the three dragons got to their feet.

Draganos said nothing as he dropped the deer as changed into his twenty foot Chinese dragon form, which scared the evil trio.

"LEAVE NOW!", Draganos demanded as he looked down at the three dragons with glowing violet eyes.

"Let's go!", Terros said as the three of them took to the skies.

"This is far from over!", Skrag said as he flew off. "We'll be back!"

Draganos let out a roar of fury as he fired a powerful energy ball at Skrag, making him fly off quicker. Draganos watched as Skrag and his fellow dragons fly off. Once they were out of view, Draganos then looked down at the young Hybrids, who looked like they've had one heck of a fight. Draganos then transformed into the Hybrid form to make the young dragon feel a bit more comfortable.

"Are you all alright?", Draganos said as he knelt down to Joel, who looked pretty banged up.

"We're okay.", Cassidy said. "We were beating that fire dragon, until his friends jumped in."

"Show me what happened, Alchemy.", Draganos said as he looked at Alchemy.

"Yes, sir.", Alchemy said as she stepped up to Draganos.

Alchemy then opened her mind to Draganos and showed him all that had happened once he left to hunt for their dinner. Once he saw what happened, he cut their link and looked at all six of them with a smile.

"I'm pround of all of you.", Draganos said with pride. "The six of you handled yourselve well."

"Thanks!", Nerissa said with a bright smile.

"But it seems that the bad dragons have found you.", Draganos said with worry. "But I do believe they will think twice before coming after you all again."

Draganos then shot a powwerful flame at the four deer, cooking them well done. Once they were done, Draganos laid them down next to each other for the Hybrids to eat.

"Eat up, young ones.", Draganos said. "You have earned it."

But before they ate, Cassidy and Alchemy went and got the pineapples they picked, while Nerissa and Angelo went a got the fruit they picked.

"Me and Alchemy picked some pineapples to go with dinner!", Cassidy said as she and Alchemy set the fruit in front of the cooked deer.

"Me and Nerissa found this fruit.", Angelo said as he and Nerissa sat the fruit with the pineapple.

"It's really good!", Nerissa said. "Only we don't know what it is."

"They are called grapes.", Draganos said before he ate some. "And they are indeed quite good!"

Joel, Cassidy, Micheal, and Alchemy tried some and smiled at the taste.

"Wow!", Joel said. "They are good!"

"Then let's eat!", Nerissa said as she tore a deer leg off of a deer.

Draganos and the six Hybrids then ate and enjoyed their meal. Afterwards, the Hybrids went a slept in the cave that was theit den. Draganos slept outside the cve in his twenty foot form, keeping guard over them.

'I won't let him take them!', Draganos thought to himself as he looked up at the stars in the night sky. 'You will not take them, brother!'

Draganos then slowly fell asleep, hoping the best for the young Hybrids.

At the Dark Mountians, Skrag, Aquos, and Terros hand landed in front of the entrance of a very large cave.

"I bring you bad news, master.", Skrag said as he, Aquos, and Terros bowed down in front of the cave.

Suddenly, a pair of large, eerie yellow eyes appeared in the middle of the darkness of the cave.

"What is it, Skrag?", a dark voice asked from within the cave.

"We tried to capture the Hybrids. And we almost had them!", Skrag said. "But-"

"But they delayed you long enough for Draganos to show up and send you three running.", the voice said. "I know, for I saw it all, you fools! I sent you to capture the white Hybrid and that Hybrid only! Your foolish pride may of cost me dearly!"

"We apologize, Dragas!", Aquos said. "We will not fil you again!"

"I know you won't.", Dragas said with a growl. "I know my brother. He'll start teaching those Hybrids better fighting and survival skills, making them harder to capture."

"So, what do we do about it?", Terros asked.

"Nothing.", Dragas said. "I must wait for the right chance to strike. Until then, train them, my brother. Train them well. That way I'll have a even more powerful puppet that before!"

Dragas then let out a sinister laugh as he went back deeper in his cave.

**A/N: Well, looks like the Hybrids have had their first battle and did pretty well. Now Draganos will be training them to fight stronger enemies. And then there's Dragas, the brother of Draganos! What is he up to? And why does he want Nerissa? Have they met in the past? And will he get what he wants?**

**Please review.**


	17. 17: Finding The Hybrids

**Chapter 17:**

Back on Earth, a few days have past and the girls, along with Matt, Caleb, and Blunk were ready to go to Vrogen and find the Hybrids.

"Are you sure you have to do this?", Susan questioned as the teens were gathered in the Vandom Living Room.

"No. But, we have to try.", Will said. "If only to avoid a possible battle."

"If you think it's for the best, then good luck, Sweetie.", Susan said as she kissed her daughter on the forehead. "And don't do anything reckless."

"I won't.", Will said with a smile.

"Um... I just thought of something.", Hay LIn said getting everybodies attention.

"What is it, Hay Lin?", Taranee asked.

"Well seeing as Alchemy and the others are little kids, won't they be little kids if we're able to change them back?", Hay Lin asked.

"Didn't think about that.", Cornelia said.

"And let's not forget that it was those Grand Dragons that turned them into infants in the first place.", Matt said.

"Maybe we should take to Grandma before we do anything.", Hay Lin suggested.

"I'm going with Hay Lin on this one.", Irma said.

"Me too.", Taranee said.

"Same here.", agreed Caleb.

"I think you guys are right.", Will said. "We'll head to the Silver Dragon and ask her about this."

"Or we could ask her to come here.", Susan said.

"I'll call her!", Hay Lin said as she pulled out her cell phone.

Twenty minutes later, Yan Lin had arrived and listened to what the girls had planned.

"It does sound like a good idea.", Yan Lin said bringing a smile to the faces of the teens. "But, there is a flaw in you plan."

"Of course there is.", Irma said sarcasticlly.

"What's the flaw, Ms. Lin?", Susan asked.

"Simply put, you'll be fighting one power with another.", Yan Lin explained. "To mix powers like that is dangerous."

"But I thought the powers of the Heart, the Grand Dragons, and of Alchemy and the others were the same.", Taranee said. "I mean they all came from the dragons of legend."

"They are and yet, they're not.", Yan Lin said. "It's true that they are from the dragons of legend, but they are being used on a different wave lenght."

"What do you mean?", Cornelia asked.

"You five have the Heart of Kandrakar, which is the energies of the four dragons of legend and Xin Jing.", Yan Lin explained. "The five Grand Dragons are the descendants of the legendary dragons. And your friends powers are their own. They have learned to harness them and control them. And seeing as they are being raised by the Grand Dragons..."

"They'll be even stronger!", Taranee figured.

"Bingo.", Yan Lin said. "I would think twice before going along with your plan."

"It maybe risky, but I think we should give it a try.", Will said. "We own them that."

The girls nodded in agreement along with Caleb and Matt.

"Then all I can say is be careful.", Yan Lin said as Will opened a fold thinking of their friends that were on the world of Vrogen. "The world of Vrogen can very dangerous."

"We will, Grandma!", Yan Lin said with a smile as they others jumped through the fold.

"Why does Blunk have to go?", Blunk asked as he looked at the fold.

"Cause we need your nose to find our friends.", Irma replied.

"Why can't girls use dog instead of Blunk?", Blunk questioned as he jumped through the fold followed by Irma.

Caleb was the last to go through before the fold closed.

"I don't think I'll ever get use to that.", Susan said.

"Most never do.", Yan Lin said with a grin. "So, how are you taking all this?"

"It's a lot to get use to.", Susan replied. "But when it comes to what happened to Angelo and the others, I don't know what to think."

"As do I.", Yan Lin said. "But I think that in the end, things will work out fne."

"I hope so, Ms. Lin.", Susan said. "I truely hope so."

"How about you come over to the resturant?", Yan Lin offered. "I'll treat you to a thing of tea."

"I'd like that.", Susan said as she grabbed her coat.

As the two left the Vandom home, the girls along with Caleb, Matt, and Blunk were on Vrogen. Each was amazed at how the place looked.

"Wow!", Irma said as she looked around the beach they were on. "That's some clean water!"

"Yeah!", Hay Lin said as she looked around.

"So, what do we do first?", Cornelia said.

"Well, for starters...", Will said as she held up the Heart. "Guardians, Unite!"

Once the words were said, Will was covered in a ball of pink light, while Irma was in a ball of water, Taranee in a ball of fire, Cornelia in a ball of green light, and Hay Lin in a ball of air. They then floated in the air as they began to transform onto their Guardian forms.

Irma- "Water!"

Taranee- "Fire!"

Cornelia- "Earth!"

Hay Lin- "Air!"

Will- "Quintessence!"

Once the the light faded, the girls were in their Guardian forms. From their purple boots and shoe, to their green and blue stockings, and their pink or teal shirts and skirts. Matt then transformed into his Regent form and was ready to go.

"Okay. We're as close as we're going to be to our friends. So, we'll split up from here.", Will said. "Me and Taranee will go north, while Hay Lin and Irma go south. "Cornelia and Caleb will go west and Matt, you go east with Blunk. If you find anythihng, signal the others."

"And a hunting we will go!", Irma said as they all went in their seperate directions.

Meanwhile, Draganos and the Hybrids, who all were now eight-years-old, had just finished a with a fighting lesson. And Draganos had other things to do.

"Well seeing as you all have worked so hard, you can have the rest of the day to yourselves while I go take care of something important.", Draganos said as he spreads his wings. "Go and enjoy yourselves! But, remember to be careful out there, while I'm away."

"We will!", the Hybrids said with smiles on their faces whci made Draganos smile as well.

Draganos then transformed into his true dragon form and took to the sky. As for the Hybrids...

"So, what do we do?", Micheal asked the others.

"We could go exploring.", Nerissa suggested.

"Or kick back and relax.", Cassidy suggested.

"Or play some Leafball!", Joel suggested.

"I want to play Leafball!", Alchemy said with a smile.

"We can do all three.", Angelo said. "We play some Leafbell first. Then relax a little and then go exploring in the forest."

"That can work!", Cassidy said.

"I say let's do it!", Micheal said.

"Me too!", Nerissa agreed.

"Works for me!", Alchemy said.

"Same here.", Joel said.

"Then we start with Leafball!", Angelo said. "Now where's the ball?"

As for Draganos...

'It's been a few months since Skrag and his friends went after the children.', Draganos thought to himself as he flew through the sky. 'I don't think my brother will try anything. But to be safe, I'd better hurry and do what I have to do in this other universe.'

Draganos then opened a green fold at a distance and flew towards it.

'I wonder which of the Wing Knights has past the first part of the challenge.', Draganos thought to himself as he flew through the fold.

Seeing this from the Dark Mountains was Dragas and Skrag.

"So, my brother has left for another universe.", Dragas said as he saw the fold close.

"Shall me, Terros, and Aquos go after the Hybrids, master?", Skrag asked Drags as he was still sitting in his cave.

"No, Skrag.", Dragas said surprising him. "My brother may be gone, but he'll be back soon. By the time you, Terros, and Aquos get to where the Hybrids are, Draganos would of returned and defeated you."

"I see.", Skrag said knowing that Dragas was right.

Even though he hated to admit it.

"Besides.", Dragas said getting Skrag's attention. "I sense other beings that are searching for the Hybrids at this very moment."

"Shouldn't we do something to stop them, master?", Skrag asked.

"No.", Dragas said. "For they won't be able to catch them. My dear brother will be back in time to stop them."

"How can you be so sure, Master Dragas?", Skrag questioned.

"I'm so sure because my brother is dedicated to whatever he does.", Dragas said. "He won't be gone long."

"If that's the case, I shall go and train with the weaker dragons.", Skrag said as he took to the sky and flew to where he wanted to go to.

"Very well, Skrag.", Dragas said as he loked over the Dark Lands he ruled.

'I shall have Nerissa again, brother.', Dragas thought to himself as he smirked. 'I turned her once, and I can do it again. it's only a matter of time.'

As for Skrag, he was flying through the air thinking about what Dragas had told him.

'I will train and get stronger!', he thought to himself. 'I'll be strong enough to beat those brats by myself!'

Skrag then landed where the weaker dragons were.

"Get up you fools!", Skrag demanded making the dragins jump up to attention. "Master Dragas demands that all of his warrior dragons be strong! And you all shall be!"

Skrag then went to training the dragons in an attempt to get strong as well. As that was going on, Matt and Blunk, like the others, were searching for the Hybrids.

"Anything, Blunk?", Matt asked as he was walking behind the Passling in his Regent form.

"Blunk trying, but there to may scents around!", Blunk replied as he was walking while trying to pick up a scent. "No find scent of Nerissa or Cassidy."

Matt then took the walkie-talkie he had and began to contact the others.

"We have a problem, guys!", Matt said. "Blunk can't pick up the scents of our friends."

"I'm guessing beause of all the other scents here.", Caleb said through his walkie-talkie.

"The we'll have to go with plan "B"!", Will said through her walkie-talkie. "You're up, Hay Lin!"

"Gotcha!", Hay Lin said through the walkie-talkie Irma was holding.

Hay Lin then flew high into the air with Irma right behind her. Soon Will, Taranee, Cornelia, and Matt flew up to her as well. But not before making sure Caleb and Blunk were out on the beach, where they could be seen. Once in the air, they took a look down and around the the area. And what they saw shocked and amazed them. This of course was the forest that the Hybrids were living in. It was massive and the trees were tall. Very tall!

"Do you guys see all of this?", Taranee questioned.

"I see it, and still don't believe it!", Cornelia said.

"Well it real.", Irma said in awe at what she and the others saw.

"This forest is huge!", Matt said. "How are we going to find them?"

"The best way we can!", Will said. "Go for it Hay Lin!"

"Right!", Hay Lin said with a thumbs up.

Hay Lin closed her eyes and began to focus her senses as she began to listen to the wind. Soon, she was picking up the sounds of the wildlife of the forest. She then began to focus a bit harder. She then heard the sound of children laughing. The more she focused the clearer the laughter got. She then listened for where the laughter was coming from.

"They're over there!", Hay Lin said as she pointed in the direction of the laughter.

"Let's go!", Will said. as they flew in the direction of the laughter.

"I'll go get Caleb and Blunk!", Cornelia said as she flew in the direction of the beach they were on.

As for the others, once they were back in the forest, they slowly flew towards the area, Hay Lin pointed out. Which lead to a large clearing. Once they were close enough, they landed and crept their way towards it. Soon Cornelia had teletransported there with Caleb and Blunk.

"Find anything, guys?", Cornelia whispered as she walked up to them.

"See for yourself.", Irma whispered back as she pointed to what the others were looking at.

There in the clearing were the six Hybrids, playing with what looked like a ball made up of a bunch of leaves tied together by some vines. They watched as Micheal hit it and then used his powers to blow it between two large rocks Cassidy was standing in between.

"I made it!", Micheal cheered as he flew up and did a loop, happy that he scored.

"No fair, Micheal!", Cassidy yelled. "You used your powers!"

"And this is a "No Powers" game.", Nerissa replied.

"Oh yeah?", Micheal questioned. "How about when Angelo used his powers in the last "No Powers" game we played?"

"He used them to stop the ball from going out of bounds and into the forest.", Alchemy replied.

"And if I'm correct, wasn't it you who hit the ball that time too?", Joel questioned with a smirk.

"I was excited!", Micheal said in his defence. "We had just got finished shedding our old skin. And we all were a bit excited about that."

"That's true.", Angelo said. "It really bugs me when we have to do that."

"But it is a part of our lives.", Cassidy said as she fiddled with the leafball.

"I remember the times when mother had to shed her skin.", Nerissa said. "It was all big and long."

"Yeah.", Joel said with a grin. "I wonder what the other younger quintessence dragons are doing now."

"Yeah.", Nerissa agreed.

"Mother?", Hay Lin whispered. "Who is she talking about?"

"I think she means Quintes. Remember, they Grand Dragons are raising these guys as their own until the time is right.", Will said as they went back to listening in on the Hybrids.

"I was thinking the same about Terenaa.", Alchemy replied.

"I was thinking about Yaros and Oona.", Micheal said with a happy yet sad smile.

"I miss Willa.", Angelo replied as he slumped down to the ground breathing a sad sigh.

"I miss my brother, Levi.", Cassidy replied as she whacked the ball away from her with her claw.

The leafball went flying into the forest. But it didn't go just antwhere. It went flying smack dab into Cornelia's face.

"Ow!", Cornelia said as she fell back. "What's in that thing?"

"What was that?", Joel questioned as he and the other Hybrids looked in the direction the voice came from.

"I don't know.", Alchemy said. "But it sounded female."

"Way to go, Cornelia!", Irma whispered.

"Let's see you take a hit to the face by that thing!", Cornelia replied in a whisper. "It hurt!"

"I heard another voice!", Michael said. "It sounded female too!"

"How did he hear me!", Irma whispered.

"He has the power of air, remember?", Hay Lin whispered. "He has hearing like me."

"I hear another female voice!", Micheal said. "And she knows about my powers!"

"Oops!", Hay Lin said.

"Could they be dragons?", Cassidy questioned.

"Might be.", Alchemy said.

"If it is, is it good or bad?", Nerissa asked as they all walked towards the girls.

"One way to find out.", Joel said.

"Yeah, well be careful.", Angelo said as they got closer.

'What do we do now?', Taranee questioned through their telepathic link.

'The ball!', Will replied telepathiclly. 'Roll the ball back to them before they get closer!'

Cornelia quickly grabbed the leafball and rolled it out to the Hybrids before they got any closer.

"Hey! There's the ball!", Nerissa said happily as she ran up to it and picked it up.

"But how did it roll out here by it's self?", Micheal questioned as he walked up to Nerissa.

"Hhmmm... good question.", Nerissa said as she looked into the forest.

Nerissa then sniffed the ball and picked up a strange scent.

"This ball smells funny.", Nerissa said getting the attention of the other Hybrids.

"What do you mean?", Joel asked.

"Smell for youself.", Nerissa said as she held out the ball for the others to smell.

"Now what do we do?", Caleb asked in a whisper.

"No idea!", Matt replied in a whisper.

The other Hybrids began to smell the ball and quickly picked up the foriegn secnt, that was Cornelia when the ball hit her and when she grabbed it and rolled it out to the Hybrids.

"Hey! You're right!", Alchemy said. "It does smell different.

"But why?", Cassidy asked.

"Maybe something in the forest touched it and rolled it out to us.", Micheal said.

"Maybe.", Angelo said. "Let's make sure that whatever it is, isn't dangerous!"

Angelo then stomped his right foot hard and sent a powerful vibration in the direction in which the ball came back to them.

"What was that about?", Irma questioned.

They then felt the earth around them tremble.

"I think we're about to find out!", Will said.

Suddenly, the area around them caved in sending them into a deep hole. The Hybrids soon heard some screams and yells, followed by some yelps of pain.

"I think I got them!", Angelo said as he and the other Hybrids ran in the direction of the screams.

Once in the forest, the Hybrids stopped once they saw a hole. The six of them looked into the hole to see eight strange looking creatures in the hole trying to move around and stand up.

"Get your foot out of my face, Irma!", Cornelia yelled.

"I will!", Irma said. "As soon as Matt gets his knee off my back!"

"Sorry.", Matt said as he tried to move his knee.

"Um... Matt?"

"Yeah, Will?", Matt asked.

"Your hand is on my chest.", Will said as her face turned red.

"Oh! Sorry!", Matt said as he quickly removed his hand.

"Somebody's hand is on my butt!", Taranee said with a blush.

"Correction.", Caleb said. "You're sitting on my hand!"

"My bad.", Taranee said.

"Someone sitting on Blunk!", Blunk said as he struggled to move.

"Sorry, Blunk.", Hay Lin said as she tried to move.

Hay Lin then looked up to see the Hybrids looking down at them.

"Um... guys?", Hay Lin said getting everybody's attention as she pointed upward. "We've got company."

Everyone looked up to see the Hybrids looking down at them.

**A/N: Well, looks like the girls, along with Matt, Caleb, and Blunk have gotten themselves trapped in a hole by the Hybrids. Wonder what the Hybrids will do now that they've got them trapped. This should be fun.**

**Please review.**


	18. 18: The Chase!

**Chapter 18:**

There the Guardians were, along with Matt in his Regent form, Caleb and Blunk trapped in a hole that Angelo trapped them in, looking up at the six Hybrids as they were looking down at them. Each of the Hybrids had curious looks on their faces as they looked down at them.

"I've never seen these creatures before.", Alchemy said. "Are they another kind of dragon?"

"I don't see any scales on them.", Joel said.

"But most them have wings.", Nerissa said. "But they're not dragon wings."

"So, why don't they fly out of the hole?", Cassidy questioned.

"No idea.", Micheal said. "Maybe you should help them out Angelo."

"And maybe I shouldn't.", Angelo said. "How do we know if they're not dangerous?"

"Hmmmm... good point.", Micheal said.

'Can anyone still fly?', Taranee asked the girls telepathiclly.

'I can.', Will said as she flapped her wings.

'Me too!', Hay Lin said doing the same thing.

'Same here.', Cornelia said as she flapped her wings as well.

'Ditto!', Irma said as she and the other girls began to fly out of the hole.

Cornelia and Taranee grabbed Caleb by his arms and flew upwards out of the hole, while Irma grabbed Blunk. Matt soom followed once he had enough room to fly. Once out of the hole, they landed on the opposite side of the hole coming face to face with the Hybrids.

"Okay. So they can fly.", Micheal said. "Well, six of them can."

"Um... hi.", Will said, making the first move. "I'm Will. And these are my friends Matt, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Caleb, Hay Lin, and Blunk."

"I'm a friend?", Matt whisoered to Will with a smirk under his golden mask.

"They don't know what a boyfriend and girlfriend are.", Will whispered back.

"I'm just kidding.", Matt said with a grin.

"So, who are you?", Hay Lin asked with a smile.

"Well, I'm Angelo.", Angelo said, introducing himself. "This is Alchemy, Nerissa, Joel, Cassidy, and Micheal."

"So, what are you?", Alchemy asked as Angelo closed up the hole with his powers. "You don't look like dragons. So, you must be something different."

"We're humans.", Cornelia replied.

"Blunk not human.", Blunk said correcting the Earth Guardian. "Blunk is Passling."

Nerissa then stepped up to Blunk and took a smell of him.

"Ew!", Nerissa yelled as she jumped back and covered her nose. "Blunk stinks!"

"You can say that again.", Irma whispered to Hay Lin who giggled a little.

"Not stink!", Blunk said. "Blunk's natural aroma."

"Well, it doesn't smell good to me!", Micheal said as he along with the other Hybrids stepped back a little.

"So, why are you all here?", Cassidy asked.

"We're here looking for you.", Taranee said with a kind smile. "Would you like to go on a trip with us?"

"I don't know.", Alchemy said.

"It'll be fun.", Irma said as she knelt down to face Alchemy.

"Sorry, but Draganos told us not to wander to far from our den while he's away.", Joel said.

"Besides, we don't know you that well.", Nerissa said. "You could be bad hu-hu-hu... What are you again?"

"Humans.", Caleb said as he looked down at Nerissa sternly as he made a tight fist.

Nerissa saw the look Caleb was giving her and backed away a little, next to Cassidy.

"You okay?", Cassidy asked.

"I don't think he likes me.", Nerissa whispered to Cassidy as she looked at Caleb.

"Don't worry, we won't let him hurt you.", Cassidy said with a smile making Nerissa smile as well.

Seeing the way Caleb was lookind down at Nerissa, Cornelia pulled him aside.

"Don't blow this!", Cornelia whispered to Caleb.

"I'm sorry.", Caleb whispere back. "It's just that even looking like that, I still can't stand her!"

"Well, don't sweat it.", Cornelia whispered. "If Will's plan works, then Nerissa will be locked away for a very long time."

"You're right.", Caleb said. "The sooner she's out of the way the better."

As they walked back up to the others, Caleb saw the scared look on Micheal's face.

"Oh-oh!", Caleb said getting Cornelia's attention. "I think he heard us!"

Micheal then blew a powerful wind, making a dust cloud that made the teens cover their faces while stepping back a bit.

"Run for it!", Micheal said.

"What wrong?", Angelo asked.

"They want to do something bad to Nerissa!", Micheal yelled.

"WHAT?", Nerissa questioned in shock. "I didn't do anything to them!"

"Who cares!", Angelo said as he and Cassidy grabbed her hands and pulled her along. "Just run!"

The Hybrids dropped to all fours, and ran as fast as they could through the forest.

"What was that all about?", Will asked coughing with the thing of dust Micheal kicked up when he flew at them.

"I think Micheal heard me and Calen talking!", Cornelia said coughing.

"Well, that's just great!", Irma said coughing. "A little help, Hay Lin!"

"Hold on!", Hay Lin said as she coughed.

Hay Lin then used her powers to make a gust of wind strong enough to blow the dust away.

"Thanks Hay Lin.", Will said as they could breath again.

"No problem.", Hay Lin said.

"Now what do we do?", Matt asked.

"We have to find them and take them with us before this Draganos guy returns!", Will said. "They said that he was gone. They didn't say how long he'd be gone!"

"Then let's get going and find them!", Caleb said as they split up and went in search of them.

As for the Hybrids some stayed together, while others ran on their own.

"We have to keep running!", Cassidy said as she and Micheal ran through the forest.

"I'd rather fight!", Micheal said. "I think we can take them!"

"Well, we don't know that!", Cassidy said. "So keep running."

"Wait!", came Hay Lin's voice as she and Irma were flying right behnind them. "Come back!"

"We're not going to hurt you!", Irma said as she and Hay Lin picked up speed.

Before Cassidy and Micheal knew it, Irma and Hay Lin flew past them. Hay Lin then blew a wind to the ground that brushed up some leaves, which made Micheal and Cassidy stop un their tracks.

"One of them has powers of an air dragon!", Micheal said in surprise.

Seeing that they stopped, Hay Lin used her powers to blow the leaves away. Micheal and Cassidy looked up to see Hay Lin and Irma standing there with their hands on their hips.

"Now you two are coming with us!", Irma said as she was about to reach for one of them.

"No!", Cassidy yelled as she flew into the air surprising Irma and Hay Lin.

"I forgot they can fly!", Irma said.

Cassidy then called up a large thing of water and sprayed the two Guardians with it!

"Hey!", Hay Lin yelled as she and Irma were trying to back away. "Cut it out!"

Seeing this, Micheal took a deep breath and blew a cold wind at the girls as they wee being hit by the water. Before the girls knew it. They felt the water around them freeze up fast.

"Oh crap!", Irma shouted as she felt the water freeze around her.

"You can stop now, Cassidy!", Micheal said to his fellow Hybyrid.

Once she stopped, Cassidy looked to see Irma and Hay Lin frozed in a chunk of ice in a defencive position.

"Wow!", Cassidy said as she knocked on the ice. "Did we do that?"

"Yeah!", Micheal said with a smile.

They then looked at each other and smile.

"Alright!", they both said as they raised their tails and smacked them together.

They then saw Taranee flying towards them!

"Run!", Cassidy yelled.

They two Hybrids then took off running, hoping to get away from Taranee. Once Taranee was close enough, she landed in front of the large block of ice that held Irma and Hay Lin.

"Wow!", Taranee said as she looked at the block of ice. "They're good."

'You two okay in there?', Taranee asked the two frozen Guardians telepathiclly.

'GET US OUT OF HERE!', the two of them screamed to Taranee telepathiclly.

'It'll take some time, but I'll get you two out of there!', Taranee said telepathiclly as she began to melt the ice with her fire power.

Elsewhere, Alchemy was running from Caleb and Blunk, who thanks to all the battles they've fought, we're in good enough shape to keep up with her.

'Got to keep going!', Alchemy thought to herself as she kept running. 'Got to use my head and think of a way to beat them. Come on Alchemy! Remember what father taught you!'

"We almost have her, Blunk!", Caleb said as they were keeping up with Alchemy. "Man, she can move!"

"Blunk wish he didn't come here!", Blunk said as he ran behind Caleb. "It to hot here!"

As she was running from Caleb and Blunk, Alchemy saw that she was near the beach. She then saw some palm trees and had an idea.

'I hope this works!', Alchemy thought as she jumped up onto one of the palm trees and began to climb up it quickly. 'I'm glad I learned how to climb trees faster! I have to thank Angelo later!'

Caleb and Blunk saw how fast Alchemy climbed the tree and were pretty surprised.

"Oooooo!", Blunk said. "She fast climber! Blunk may take lessons from her!"

"She is fast!", Caleb said as he and Blunk looked up at Alchemy.

Alchemy looked down at Caleb and Blunk who were looking up at her.

"We're not going to hurt you!", Caleb said. "Please come down!"

Alchemy then stuck her tongue out at them.

"And now we have to go up there and get her.", Caleb said as he began to climb up the palm tree with Blunk right behind him.

Alchemy looked down to see that Caleb and Blunk were climbing up after her.

'That's it.', Alchemy thought to herself. 'Just a little closer.'

Soon, Caleb and Blunk were about a foot from Alchemy. Taking a chance, Caleb reached up to grab Alchemy's tail. But Alchemy simply smiled at Caleb and flew off the tree, leaving him and Blunk up in the tree. But she wasn't finished.

"That's just great!", Caleb said as he looked t Alchemy fly around the tree he and Blunk were in. "How can this get any worse?"

Suddenly, Alchemy flew a few feet away and grabbed a vine from another tree. She then flew back to Caleb and Blunk and flew around the tree quickly. Soon she had the two of them tied to the tree. Alchemy then flew a good distance from the tree. She then flew at the tree at a fast pace. Once she touched it, she began to push down hard on the tree.

"What're you doing?", Caleb questioned as Alchemy kept up what she ws doing.

Soon, Caleb and Blunk felt the tree they were in was bending a bit. Alchemy kept the pressure on, giving it her all as the tree bent more and more.

"Just a bit more!", Alchemy said as she saw that the tree was bending just the way she wanted.

Soon, Alchemy saw that the tree was bent down pretty well. Caleb saw that the only thing holding the tree down was Alchemy, who was smiling at him. He then put two and two together.

"Please don't.", Caleb pleaded to the smiling Hybrid.

"Bye-bye!", Alchemy said as she jumped to the side letting the tree fling back up fast! So fast that it sent Caleb and Blunk flying as the vines that held them snapped!

"Whoooooooooa!", Caleb yelled as he went flying towards the beach.

"Woo-Hoo!", Blunk cheered enjoying the ride while waving his hands in the air.

They both ended up falling onto the sand of the beach. Caleb slowly turned over onto his back and took a deep breath as Blunk turned over on his back.

"I never want to go through that again!", Caleb said.

"Blunk like ride!", the happy Passling said with a smile. "Need some on Metamoor!"

"I'll take to Elyon about it.", Caleb said in a dull tone before letting out a tired sigh.

Watching them from within the forest was Alchemy, who had a smile on her face. She let out a small laugh before flying through the forest.

"Now to find the others!", she said as she flew a bit faster. "I hope they don't get Nerissa!"

Further in the jungle, Cornelia was chasing after Joel as he was flying away from her.

"There has to be someway to catch him without hurting him!", Cornelia said as she was hot on Joel's tail. "I got it!"

Taking a chance, Cornelia trapped him in a telekinetic bubble. Once trapped in the bubble, Joel tumbled around in the bubble.

"Gotcha!", Cornelia said as she hovered in the air.

Cornelia then had the bubble come to her, happy with her work.

"Sorry little guy, but this is for your own good.", Cornelia said.

"Let me out!", Joel demanded as he glared at Cornelia from within the bubble. "Let me out or else!"

"Sorry, little buddy.", Cornelia said. "But I don't see you getting out of that bubble anytime soon."

"That's what you think!", Joel said as he brought his hands together.

"What are you doing?", Cornelia asked.

"This!", Joel said as he formed an energy blade.

Joel then slashed at the bubble mulitple times. Each slash was making Cornelia's telekinetic bubble weaker and weaker.

'I can't hold it much longer!', Cornelia said as she was trying to keep the bubble strong.

Then, after a powerful slash, Joel was free of the bubble!

"Aaaah!", Cornelia yelled as she was knocked back a little.

While trying to get her barrings, Joel flew at her and rammed her in the stomach!

"Oof!", Cornelia grunted as she was knocked against a tree.

The impact was hard enough to knock her out as she sat on the ground.

'Taranee... I...', Cornelia said as she tried to contact the Fire Guardian telepathiclly before going unconscious.

Joel snorted at her, in victory, before searching for Nerissa.

"If they hurt my sister, I'll make them pay!", Joel said as he ran through the forest in search of his sister.

As for Will, she was walking through the forest looking for any of the Hybrids.

"Where are they?", Will questioned as she walked through the area.

'Will!', Taranee called out to her telepathiclly. 'Can you hear me?'

'I can hear you, Taranee!', Will replied telepathiclly. 'What's wrong?'

'We'll Cornelia is knocked out!', Taranee told her. 'She tried to catch Joel and he beat her pretty good. She tried to contact me before she got knocked out.'

'Is she still unconscious?', Will asked.

'She's out cold!', Taranee replied. 'And speaking of cold, you've got to see what happened to Irma and Hay Lin!'

'What do you mean?', Will asked.

'Close your eyes.', Taranee said.

'Ooooookay.', Will said as she closed her eyes wondering what Taranee was talking about.

Once they were closed, Taranee used her powers to show Will what she saw. Soon, an image came into view. Through Taranee's eyes, Will saw that Taranee was melting a block of ice that held a shivering Irma and Hay Lin as the two were hugging themselves. So far the ice was at their waist as Taranee was melting it as fast as she could.

'What the heck happened to you two?', Will questioned.

'C-C-C-C-Cassdiy and M-M-M-Micheal hap-p-p-pened!', Irma hissed.

'T-T-T-They f-f-f-froze us g-g-g-good!', Hay Lin said.

'I'll have them free in a few more minutes.', Taranee said. 'But, it'll be a while before they'll do any moving.'

'Okay.', Will said. 'Stay with them until they warm up and are ready to go.'

'Right.', Taranee said. 'Becareful, Will. These guys are stronger than they look.'

'Gotcha!', Will said before Taranee cut their link.

"From what's going on, it looks like these guys are as poerful as us!", Will said after pondering things over. "And if that's the case, then we've got trouble!"

Suddenly, Will was quickly wrapped in vines and hoisted into the air!

"Whoa!", Will screamed as she was being yanked into the air.

Once pulled up high enough, Will saw that she was hanging upside-down and swaying from side to side. As she was swaying, she saw Angelo landing to the ground. As he stood up straight on his hind legs, she saw that they were facing each other. She also saw that he wasn't looking to happy at her.

"Angelo?", Will questioned as she tried o get free.

"Won't work!", Angelo said. "Those vines are pretty tough!"

"Figures.", Will said as she stopped struggling.

"Goodbye.", Angelo said as he walked off.

"Wait!", Will yelled. "You can't leave me here like this!"

"I can and I am!", Angelo said as he turned to face Will. "I don't like it when something tries to hurt my friends! And you're trying to hurt Nerissa!"

"But-"

"By!", Angelo said as he flew off.

'Now to find Nerissa before those other creatures do!', Angelo thought as he flew faster.

"Well, this is just great!", Will said as she tried to get free.

'Taranee.', Will called out to her friend telepathiclly. 'When Corny come to, have her come find me.'

'Why?', Taranee asked. 'What happened?'

'I kind of gotten myself a litle tied up.', Will replied.

Now as for Nerissa, she was running for her life from none other than Matt who was flying right behind her in his Regent form. Formally known as Shagon. And deep down, part of him was enjoying the chase.

'Now she sees how it feels to be the weak one.', Matt thought to himself. 'But then again, she's not herself. So, I better make this quick.'

Nerissa, on the other hand, didn't know why the strange creatures wanted her so badly. She never met them before! And now she's running for her life from one of them!

"Got to run! Got to hide!", Nerissa said as she was running from Matt. "Got to get away! Got to fly!"

Nerissa then jumped high into the air and flapped her wings as fast as she could. Soon she was flying and trying to put as much distance between her and Matt. But he wasn't going to be that easy to shake!

"Oh no you don't!", Matt yelled as he flew faster. "You won't get away! Not this time! You'll pay for your crimes!"

"What did I do wrong?", Nerissa questioned as she flew faster.

"You know what you've done!", Matt snapped letting his anger get to him. "And you won't get away with it!"

Once he was close enough to her, he swung around and hit Nerissa with his tail knocking her to the ground.

"Ow!", Nerissa cried as she hit the ground and slid a little.

As Nerissa slowly stood on her hind legs, Matt landed in front of her. Nerissa looked up at him with fear in her eyes!

"Please don't hurt me!", Nerissa cried as she backed away from him slowly.

"Hurt you? Hurt YOU?", Matt yelled as he glared at her from behind his mask. "You're the one who caused pain and suffering to others. And now you're going to pay for it! I'm going to take you somewhere where you'll never see freedom again!"

'He's going to take me away from my brother and friends!', Nerissa thought as he was reaching for her.

"NOOOOOOOOO!", Nerissa screamed as she released a powerful wave of electricity from her body!

"Aaaaah!", Matt yelled as the wave hit him and knocked him back a few feet!

Nerissa, who was shocked at what just happened, looked at the form of Matt as he laid on the ground twitching a little. She then looked down at her hands as some electricity crackled around them.

"How... How did I do that?", she questioned as she continued to look down at her hands. "I didn't know that I was that strong!"

Suddenly, without warning, a green beam of energy shot down in front of Nerissa sending her towards a tree! A thud sound was heard as she hit the tree hard and then fell to the ground! As she laid on her side, she looked up weakly to see Matt walking towards her with his eyes glowing green.

"Why?", she asked in a weak and sad voice.

"Because you're a threat to all those around you!", Matt said. "And now you're coming with me!"

Matt then slowly reached down to grab Nerissa. Nerissa closed her eyes fearing the worst.

'Joel! Angelo! Cassidy! Somebody! Help!', she thought fearing the worst as Matt got closer to her.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!", came two angry voices.

**A/N: Well, after a fun thing of chases of the other Hybrids, Matt goes a bit to far while chasing Nerissa. But two of the Hybrids have jumped in to stop him! Wonder who they are. Only one way to find out.**

**Please review.**


	19. 19: Hybrid Fury & Some Truths Revealed

**Chapter 19:**

Matt quickly looked up to see two of the Hybrids coming down at him. It was none other than Joel and Angelo!

"What the heck?", Matt questioned as they came down at him!

Angelo landed behind Matt while Joel landed in front of him. Joel looked up at Matt glaring at him!

"Stay way from my sister!", Joel snapped ready to fight the one in front of him.

"Your sister?", Matt questioned walking closer to them. "Ha! You've got to be kidding me! She's not your sister! She's a monster and needs to be stopped!"

"I SAID STAY AWAY FROM HER!", Joel snapped.

"And if I don't?", Matt asked think he could get past his friend who was glaring up at him.

Angelo then grabbed Matt's tail and bit down on it!

HARD!

"YE-OW!", Matt yelled as he felt the pain in his tail.

He then looked behind him to see his tail in Angelo's mouth.

"I should of known!", Matt yelled as he glared at Angelo.

"Blah!", Angelo said as he let Matt's tail go. "Nasty!"

"I'll give you nasty, you little brat!", Matt snapped as he tried to grab Aneglo, who jumped out of the way!

"You'll have to do better than that!", Angelo said as he came down on and jumped off of Matt's back.

Angelo then landed next to Joel ready to fight.

"Joel? Angelo?", Nerissa said weakly as she saw her brother and friend guarding her.

"Nerissa!", Joel said as he and Angelo turned to see her looking weak and hurt. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay.", Nerissa said with a weak smile. "I'm just a little weak."

Nerissa then fainted to tired to do anything else.

Joel and Angelo turned towards Matt growling. Matt saw the anger in their eyes and knew something was up as Joel's eyes glowed white and Angelo's glowed green.

"This isn't good.", Matt said as he backed away slowly.

Suddenly, Joel hit Matt with a powerful energy blast combined with a powerful telekinetic wave from Angelo! The combo attack sent Matt flying several feet! He ended up going through some trees and ended up slamming against a large rock. He then dropped to the ground.

"Matt!", came a familiar female voice as Matt sat up against the rock he hit.

Matt looked up to see Will and the girls flying towards him along with Caleb and Blunk who were running towards him.

"Man, am I gald to see you, Will!", Matt said as he slowly started to stand up.

"What happened?", Will asked as she landed next to him and began to help him to his feet.

"They happened!", Matt said as he looked towards Joel and Angelo who's eyes were back to normal, but were still glaring at him and the others. "They did some kind of combo attack on me!"

"And they don't look happy.", Irma replied as she looked at Angelo and Joel.

"And I see why!", Hay Lin said as she looked past the two boys. "Look!"

Everyone then saw that Joel and Nerissa were guarding Nerissa as she laid there unconscious.

"What happened to her?", Caleb questioned.

Will then looked at Matt.

"Matt? What did you do?", Will asked gaining the attention of the others.

"I had her cornered when I hit her with my tail.", Matt said. "But when I was going to grab her, she released a powerful burst of electricity! And when she wasn't paying attention... I blasted her!"

"What?", the girls questioned.

"I didn't hit her!", Matt said. "I hit the ground in front of her! That's what sent her flying against the tree!"

"Who'd of thought they'd be this powerful as little kids?", Irma questioned.

"None of us did!", Cornelia said. "So, what do we do now?"

"We try and catch these three and go from there!", Will replied.

"If we can catch them.", Taranee said.

"We outnumber them eight to three!", Caleb said in a confident voice. "We can take them!"

Just as they were about to walk towards them, three figures landed next to Joel and Angelo. The teens looked to see that, Alchemy, Cassidy, and Micheal were now there.

"What was that about us taking them, Caleb?", Irma questioned.

"Nerissa!", Cassidy cried as she turned to see Nerissa laying on the ground unconscious

"What happened to her?", Alchemy questioned with conern as she turned to check on her unconscious friend.

"The one with the black wings hurt her!", Angelo said as he glared at Matt.

"Then we hurt him!", Micheal said as he glared at the teens.

"Now why are you here?", Joel asked. "And what do you want with Nerissa?"

"We want Nerissa for certain reasons!", Will replied. "But the reason we're here is to bring you back home with us!"

"But this is our home!", Angelo said. "We're dragons for crying out loud!"

"Leave this place before Draganos comes back and sends you running!", Joel demanded.

"Half-dragon!", Will said. "You're half-dragon."

"What did you say?", Cassidy asked.

"You're half-dragon.", Hay Lin said calmly. "You're half-dragon and half-human."

"What are you talking about?", Alchemy questioned. "We're dragons and dragons only!"

"Are you sure about that?", Taranee asked. "Besides you six, have you seen any other dragons like you? Look at your faces! They're just like ours!"

The five Hybrids looked at each other feeling a bit confused after hearing what Taranee said.

'Could we really be part human?', Alchemy thought to herself as she felt her face.

"I think you're getting to them, T.", Cornelia whispered to Taranee.

"I hope so.", Taranee said. "I don't want another fight to break out."

"No! No! No!", Cassidy yelled as she shook her head. "We're dragons! My mother loves me and raised me!"

"Your mother?", Irma questioned.

"Yes! My mother, Hydras!", Cassidy said. "She raised me to be strong and use my powers!"

"She's not your real mother!", Irma said. "She only raised you as her own!"

"That's how it was with all of you!", Will said. "The Grand Dragons that raised you, raised you as their own! They're not your real parents!"

"We know that!", Angelo said gettting their attention. "They took us and raised us! Then they brought us here to be raised by Draganos to get even stronger!"

"But you don't have to do that anymore.", Cornelia said as she stepped forward. "You can come with us back to our world and away from all of this."

"What about Nerissa?", Joel asked. "What will you do to her?"

"Let us deal with her.", Caleb said. "We have a special place for here."

"NO!", Joel snapped. "I'm not going to let you touch her!"

"So, if you want her, you'll have to get past us!", Micheal snapped as his eyes glowed violet.

"Oh that's not good!", Irma said.

"You have no idea!", Matt said as Alchemy glared at them as her eyes glowed orange, and Cassidy's glowed ice blue.

Then Angelo's eyes glowed green again while Joel's glowed white.

"This isn't going to end well. Is it?", Hay Lin questioned as they all saw the glowing eyes of the five Hybrids.

"Nope.", Cornelia said as they began to back away from them.

But before the Hybrids let loose any attacks, a large figure landed in between the two groups! The Guardians and their allies looked up to see Draganos in his ten foot form!

"Oh crap!", Matt said as he looked up at the mighty dragon.

"How dare you come here and harm one of these young ones?", Draganos questioned as he glared at the seven teens and little Passling. "Haven't you done enough to them?"

"But we're trying to undo what we-"

"SILENCE!", Draganos yelled cutting Will off making her and the others jump a little.

'I know what you're planning to do!', Draganos said to them telepathiclly. 'And it won't work!'

'Why not?', Taranee asked.

'Because you'll end up mixing energies!', Draganos said. 'And that's dangerous! This was tried during the time of the last Hybrids! The Guardians of that time tried to do what you're thinking of doing. Had me and the other five Grand Dragon hadn't stopped them, those Hybrids would of died!'

The seven teens gasped after hearing that! And deep down they were glad that they were stopped.

"Thank you for stopping us from doing what we were planning on doing.", Will said.

"I didn't do it for you!", Draganos said as he glared at them. "I did it to protect them! Now I suggest you all leave now before I do to you what the foolish Regent did to Nerissa!"

"After all she's done, she deserves to be locked away!", Matt snapped.

"Do not try me, boy!", Draganos yelled. "Come here again and you will regret it!"

"We're leaving!", Will said as she opened a fold for Earth. "But if we find a way to reverse what has happened-"

"Then you will come to me first!", Draganos said cutting Will off. "Understand?"

Will only nodded before going through the fold with the others. Draganos watched as the fold closed, making sure they were gone. Once they were gone, Draganos turned to see the young Hybrids looking up at him with anger and sadness in their eyes. And he understood why they were like that. He read their thoughts and saw what had happened.

'Now what should I do?', he thougth to himself. 'I planned to tell them about themelves when they were older. But that's to those foolish Guardians, I may have to tell them earlier. But first, I have to attened to Nerissa!'

Draganos transformed into his Hybrid form and walked up to the childern.

"Stand aside young ones.", Draganos said as he stood before them. "Let me see, Nerissa."

"Will she be okay?", Joel asked being concern for his sister.

"I believe so, Joel.", Draganos said as he knelt down to Nerissa. "She just needs a little healing energy."

"I can help!", Angelo said as he stepped up.

"Thank you, Angelo.", Draganos said with a kind smile. "But, I think I should do this. It's going to take a good amount of energy to do this. And you only have so much."

"Okay.", Angelo said as he backed away.

Draganos then placed his hands on Nerissa's head and side. He then began to focus his powers. Soon, energy started to flow into Nerissa, healing any and all wounds she had! After a few seconds, Draganos recalled his energy and waited for Nerissa to wake up. Everyone looked to see her eyes slowly open. Once open, Nerissa saw Draganos and the other Hybrids looking at her.

"Hey, guys. Hey, Draganos.", Nerissa said in a weak voice with a weak smile.

"Hello, Nerissa.", Draganos said as he stroked her hair a little.

"You okau, sis?", Joel asked still worried for his sister.

"I'm okay.", Nerissa said as she tried to stand but fail.

"Easy, Nerissa.", Draganos said as he gently scooped her up in his arms and stood up straight. "You need to take it easy for a while."

"Okay.", Nerissa said with a small smile.

"Now gather around, young ones.", Draganos said.

The five Hybrids gathered around Draganos. He then focused his energy and teleported them all with him back to the den. Once there, Draganos carried Nerissa into the cave, where their den was as carefully laid her in her nest.

"Um... Draganos? I have a question.", Alchemy said.

"What is it Alchemy?", Draganos asked knowing what her question was.

"Those human told us that we were half-dragon and half-human.", Alchemy said. "Is that true?"

Draganos let out a deep sigh as he sat next to Nerissa's nest. He now knew what he had to do.

"Gather around and sit down, young ones.", Draganos said. "For I have something to tell you all."

Once the five of then sat down, Draganos began to tell them what he could tell them without ruining everything. After this, Draganos knew that things would be different. He just hope that it wouldn't ruin what he had planned in the future.

**A/N: Well folks, looks like the Hybrids are going to learn about what they really are. This will change things for them. Maybe even for the better. Maybe. This will all lead up to something. What that is I'll never tell. You'll just have to wait and see.**

**Please review.**


	20. 20: Acceptance & Nightmares

**Chapter 20:**

On Kandrakar, the girls along with Matt and Caleb had just told the Oracle what had happened. Blunk decided to head home to try and find some trees like the one he and Caleb took a "ride" on.

"And that's what happened, Oracle.", Will said as they finished telling him what happened. "Draganos sent us away, after telling use that our plan would of done more harm than good."

"I see.", the Oracle said. "And you say that it was Draganos who told you this?"

"Yeah.", Taranee said. "Who is he anyway?"

"Draganos is a very powerful dragon.", the Oracle said as he waved his hand towards a wall making an image of Draganos. in his twenty foot form, appear flying through the air. "He is a Grand Dragon that has the powers of the other five Grand Dragons. He even has the power to travel between alternate universes."

"Wow!", Irma said. "That's a lot of mojo!"

"Indeed, young Irma.", the Oracle said. "If he is the one raising the Hybrids now, that would explain why they were so powerful, when they fought back."

"That was intense!", Hay Lin said. "It was like they were as strong as we were when we first became Guardians!"

"Plus they were pretty smart for the age they were.", Cornelia replied.

"Not to mention cunning.", Caleb added thinking abut the trap Alchemy got him and Blunk with.

"That comes as no surprise to me.", the Oracle said as he made the image of Draganos vanish off the wall. "Dragons are raised to be smart, wise , and cunning in order to survive anything that comes at them."

"Well, those six are doing okay.", Matt replied.

"But something has come to mind.", the Oracle said.

"What is it?", Will asked.

"Nerissa.", the Oracle said. "You say that the one known as Joel sees her as his sister?"

"Oh yeah!", Matt said. "He wasn't going to let me get anywhere near her!"

"I see.", the Oracle said as he rubbed his chin.

"What are you thinking sir?", Taranee asked.

"I'm thinking that, Quintes is trying to give Nerissa a second chance at a new life.", the Oracle said.

"I doubt that will happen.", Matt said with a huff.

"Do not be so sure, young Regent.", the Oracle said. "The relationship between her and Joel can be an impressive life changer."

"I don't see that happening.", Caleb said. "Once she get's her memories back, she'll be her old self again. Only with some dragon power to back her up!"

"They we'll be ready for her.", Cornelia said.

"Cornelia's right.", Will said. "If Nerissa wants a fight, then we'll give it ti her!"

"Calm yourselves, young ones.", the Oracle said getting their attention. "You do not know what the future hold in store for you."

"But you can see the future, right?", Hay LIn asked.

"I only get flashes of possible fututres sometimes.", the Oracle said. "And I haven't gotten any visions lately. May I suggest that you all head home and get some rest. You all look as you might need it."

"No argument there.", Irma said as Will opened a fold for Earth. "I'll be sleeping good tonight!"

"You and me both.", Cornelia said as they all went through the fold.

As the fold closed behind the young heroes, the Oracle watched as the fold closed behind them. He then began to walk around the fortress to clear him mind.

'So it seems that Draganos is raising the Hybrids.', he thought to himself as he walked down the halls of the fortress. 'From what I've learned about him, Draganos always has a plan when he does something important. And taking care of the Hybrids is of great importance. I only wonder what he is up to.'

The Oracle then continued on with his walk, hoping that things would turn out fine. Meanwhle, on Vrogen, two years have past, and things have been going well, for the Hybrids. Draganos of cousre told the young Hybrids the truth about themselves. Well, what they needed to know anyway. They now know that they're half-human and half-dragon. It took them a while but they accepted what they are. After that, Draganos began to teach them about their human half at their age. He even taught them about how humans tell time among other things. Which they learned quickly, due to the fact that he taught them telepathiclly. Which made it a lot easier. Whenever they asked about how they became the way they are, Draganos would tell them that they would understand when they were older because their true selves would come to light along with greater power.

Right now we go to where the young Hybrids are bathing together in a very large pond that leads out into the ocean. They've been bathing together for the last few years. Draganos hasn't told them about the difference between males and females when it comes to that. He has decided to wait until they get their memeories back. That way he'll have a good laugh when they realise what they've been doing.

"Look out below!", Cassidy yelled as she jumped off a rock and did a cannonball into the water splashing it everywhere!

"Cassidy!", Alchemy yelled as she was splashed with water after getting out of the pond. "I just shook off the water I just had on me!"

"Sorry.", Cassidy said smiling as she swam around the pond doing the backstroke. "Went a little overboard there."

"Yeah! You did!", Alchemy said before shaking the water off of her again. "Unlike the rest of you, we fire dragons don't like getting wet unless we have to!"

"Again, I'm sorry!", Cassidy said.

"Calm down, Alchemy.", Micheal said as he swam in the water. "You'd think your human half would like the water."

Alchemy narrowed her eyes at Micheal with a sad look before grabbing her orange tank-top and shorts, that were next to the clothes of the others, and flew off towards the beach.

"What did I say?", Micheal asked.

"She's still doesn't like to talk about being half-human.", Nerissa said as she swam next to her. "I think it still kind of bugs her sometimes."

"Oh.", Micheal said thinking he hurt Alchemy's feelings.

"Don't worry.", Nerissa said as she swam around him. "She'll be okay."

"Yeah.", Joel said as he was swimming around. "She just needs some alone time."

"She'll be back to her normal self in no time.", Cassidy said as before she went underwater.

Cassidy then came flying out of the water! She did two flips and dove back in! She then came to the surface as the others were appluading her handy work.

"Thank you! Thank you! It was nothing!", Cassidy bragged with a smile.

After that, Angelo got out of the water and shook off any extra water and grabbed his brown tank-top and shorts and flew off towards the beach after Alchemy.

"Where's he going?", Cassidy asked.

"To check on Alchemy.", Joel replied. "You can see he's headed towards the beach."

"Oh yeah!", Cassidy said as she saw the direction Angelo was flying. "Should we follow them?"

"Nah!", Micheal said. "They'll be fine."

"If you say so.", Cassidy said before continuing her swim.

On the beach, Alchemy was laying on her stomach in the sand with her clothes laying next to her. Her head was resting on her fold arms, that were out in front of her. This is what she and the other Hybrids did after every bath. They liked the way the sun's heat hit their scales as they dried in the sun.

"If I'm half-human, why do I feeel more like a dragon then?", Alchemy questioned as she laid on the beach. "I don't feel human at all!"

"Maybe it's all the same."

Alchemy looked to see Angelo laying next to her in the same position with his clothes laying next to him. He then turned to look at Alchemy with a smile on his face.

"When did you get here?", Alchemy asked.

"A while ago.", Angelo said as he looked forward seeing as he was facing forward. "You were so deep in thought that you didn't notice me."

"Oh.", Alchemy said. "So, you think that being human and dragon is the same?"

"Well, in our case, yeah.", Angelo said as he faced forward. "We're human and dragon. And like Draganos told us. There's nothing wrong with us. We're just different. I was upset when we first were told about who we really are, but now I don't think it's so bad."

"I guess so.", Alchemy said with a sigh. "It's just, why couldn't father of told me this himself?"

"Maybe because you were to young at the time.", Angelo said. "We still wouldn't of known until we were older, but thanks to what happened, Draganos had no choice but to tell us the truth. Well, what he could tell us anyway. We know there's more to who we really are."

"And all thanks to those humans that tried to take Nerissa from us.", Alchemy said with a grin. "Maybe we should thank them if we ever see them again."

"I heard that!"

Alchemy and Angelo looked to see Nerissa land on the ground with her black tank-top and shorts in her hand. She then laid on the other side of Angelo as she laid her clothes next to his.

"And I hope to never see those humans again!", Nerissa said as she laid on her stomach.

"Don't worry, Nerissa.", Angelo said. "They haven't been seen for two years now. I don't think we'll be seeing them anytime soon."

"Even so. I still have nightmares about the one with black wings chasing me and attacking me.", Nerissa said sadly as she curled up. "I know I'm older now, but part of me is afraid that he'll come back for me."

"Don't worry, sis! We'll protect you from him if he comes back!"

Nerissa looked up to see Joel, Cassidy, and Micheal land next to her. Each with their tank-tops and shorts in their hands. Joel's was black, Cassidy's was white, and Micheal's was red. They each laid on their stomachs with their clothes laying next to them. Nerissa looked at her brother, who smiled at her. She smiled back as she laid back on her stomach.

"Thanks, Joel.", she said enjoying the sun's rays as they beamed down on her backside. like the others.

"I'm your brother.", Joel said. "It's my job to protect you."

"And you have the rest of us to be there for you, too.", Cassidy said as she laid on her stomach.

"So, don't worry about that guy coming after you.", Micheal said. "He'll have to get past us if he comes back."

Nerissa couldn't help but smile at the friends she had as she laid on the beach. An hour past for the Hybrids as they laid on the beach. As they laid there, they saw a shaodw fly pass them. They looked up to see Draganos flying over them. Soon, he landed in front of the Hybrids looking down at them.

"So here you all are.", Draganos said with a grin.

"Hey, Draganos!", Cassidy said. "Is something wrong?"

"No, Cassidy.", Draganos said. "I was just wondering where you all were. You do know it's time for dinner."

"Really?", Micheal said. "Guess he lost track of time."

"Guess so.", Draganos said with a grin. "Well, get your clothes on and come back to the den for dinner."

Draganos then took to the sky and flew back to the den. The Hybrids quickly got dressed and flew back to the den and had their dinner that Draganos had ready for them. After dinner they played around until the moon rose. Once the moon rose it was time for bed. Once in their seprate nest the Hybrids quickly feel asleep. Later that night, Nerissa had woken up from having another nightmare about the blacked winged human attacking her. It was always the same nightmare. She was running from him as he was flying after her. She then came to a dead end! She then turns around to see the black winged human standing there looking down at her. She then screams as he is reaching down to grab her. Everything then goes black before she wakes up in a slight panic.

She's now looking aroubd to see her brother and friends sleeping and Draganos sleeping at the mouth of their cave home. She sighs a sad sigh as she curls up in her nest and closes her eyes and tries to go back to sleep. As she's trying to go back to sleep, she feels something laying on top of her. She opens her eyes to see a wing laying over her. She looks to see that it is Micheal laying next to her with his left wing over her. Her and Micheal are face to face. She sees that his eyes are closed. He then opens one of his eyes a bit and smiles at her before closing it again. Nerissa then smiles as she moves a bit closer to him.

"Thanks, Micheal.", Nerissa says softly with a smile.

"Sure thing, Nerissa.", Micheal said softly smiling.

Soon, they both fell asleep. And Nerissa didn't have anymore nightmares that night. Watching what happened from the mouth of the cave was Draganos who smiled at what he saw.

'Sleep well, Nerissa.', Draganos thought to himself glad that the others are there for her.

In the Drak Mountains, Dragas let out an roar of anger.

"Blasted!", Dragas snapped in anger. "After all that hard work at giving Nerissa those nightmares, one of her fellow Hybrids goes and ruins it by sleeping next to her!"

"I do not understand, master.", Terros said as he stood at the mouth of the cave Dragas was in. "How does giving Nerissa nightmares help us?"

"Quite simple, Terros.", Dragas said. "The more times I gave her nightmares, the more I was able to get into her head. Within time, I may of been able to enter her dreams myself and convince her to join me. But now because of the air Hybrid, that plan is ruined!"

"Did he know of his power?", Terros asked.

"No.", Dragas replied. "He is to young to know of his ability to block one from entering one's dreams. My guess is that he was concerned for Nerissa and slept next to her to put her at ease. If he only knew that he was actually foiling my plans. Draganos has trained them well. Which will make it all the sweeter when I turn Nerissa to my side once again!"

Dragas let out a sinister laugh as the moon shined on the Dark Mountians.

**A/N: Looks like Dragas has been trying to get to Nerissa through nightmares. But thanks to Micheal, that plan has failed. And Micheal doesn't know that he actully beat an enemy they don't know about! Cool, huh? The next chapter will start on Earth. Wonder what the girls are up to?**

**Please review.**


	21. 21: Dino Valley & Dragas' Dark Plan

**Chapter 21:**

Three weeks have past on Earth for the Guardians and Summer was coming to an end. Which meant school was going to start soon. And the girls knew that sooner or later, questions were going to be asked about where Cassidy, Joel, Micheal, Alchemy, and Angelo were. So, the girls decided to meet at Will's place to discuss what they should do about the whole thing.

"I've got nothing.", Irma said as she sat on the couch with Hay Lin and Taranee.

"Well, we have to think of something.", Cornelia said as she was sitting in a chair. "School's going to start in a week!"

"We could always say that they're attending a school out of the country.", Hay Lin suggested.

"But then we'll have to get their parents to go along with it.", Taranee replied.

"Then let's tell them.", Hay Lin said. "I mean, they may not like us right now, but they may still go along with all of this."

"Hay Lin has a point.", Will said. "We have to tell their parents whatever idea we have. And right now, Hay Lin's plan sounds like the best one."

"We just have to convince them to go along with it.", Irma said.

"That'll be fun.", Cornelia said dully.

"Well, I'll call Uncle John and tell him about our plan.", Will said as she picked up the phone and began to dial John Vander's phone number. "I just hope it all works out."

"Knowing our luck, they'll yell at us before agreeing to anything.", Irma replied with a tired sigh.

Now for the three weeks that past on Earth, three years have past on Vrogen. Which made the six Hybrids thriteen. They, of course, were stronger, faster, and more powerful than before. This also meant that they could venture out further and see what was around the area.

"Okay, young ones. You may venture out today.", Draganos said to the Hybrids. "But be careful out there. There are dangers out there that not even you can handle with your current powers."

"We'll be careful, Draganos.", Nerissa said as she was ready to go exploring. "Come on guys!"

"I'm ready!", Angelo said as he walked up to Nerissa.

"Same here!", Micheal said. "I wonder what we'll find out there?"

"Only one way to find out.", Nerissa said smiling.

"Well, I'm ready to go!", Cassidy said.

"Me too!", said Joel smiling.

"Then let's get going!", Alchemy said as she extended her wings along with the others.

The six hybrids then took to the air and flew off through the forest. Watching them fly off was Draganos who had a smile on his face.

"Have fun, young ones.", he said as curled up in his twenty foot form. "As for me, I'll be taking a quick rest."

As Draganos was relaxing, the Hybrids were flying around the forest enjoying their free time.

"So, how far do we go today?", Alchemy asked as they flew through the forest.

"I say we check out that valley Draganos showed us that day he had us flying with him!", Cassidy suggested.

"Let's go for it!", Nerissa said happily.

"It does sound fun.", Angelo said.

"I'm okay with it.", Micheal said.

"Me, too.", Alchemy said.

"Then let's go!", Joel said as they all picked up speed.

So, the young Hybrids made their way to a valley to go exploring. What they didn't know was that they were being watched.

"So, they're venturing further out today.", Skrag said as he watched the Hybrids fly away from where he was hiding. "Dragas will like to hear this!"

'Master Dragas!', Skrag called out to Dragas telepathiclly. 'Can you hear me, master?'

'Yes, Skrag.', Dragas replied telepathiclly. 'What is it?'

'I've been spying on the Hybrid lately and now they're heading towards the outer valley!', Skrag reported.

'Nice work, Skrag!', Dragas said. 'This is the chance I need to get what is mine! I'm sending Terros and Aquos to you now! And something extra.'

'Yes, master.', Skrag replied before Dragas cut their telepathic link.

Suddenly, a portal opened near Skrag. Out of the portal walked Terros and Aquos.

"So, where's the special something?", Skrag asked.

Terros then held out his right claw to show a dark violet crystal.

"Dragas said to use it when we find those brats.", Terros said. "But we are to be hidden when we use this."

"Then let us hurry!", Skrag said as he took to the air. "The sooner we find them, the sooner Dragas will have what he wants!"

The three dragons then flew to where the Hybrids were going. Back at the Dark Mountains, Dragas was in his cave waiting for the moment his three loyal servants would activate the crystal he gave Terros to use.

"If this works out the way it should, Nerissa shall join me by the end of the day.!", Dragas sad with a smirk. "And by now, my dear brother is getting his present. All is going well."

Dragas let out an evil laugh knowing his plan was going well. Back at the den of the Hybrids and Draganos, Draganos was laying back, and enjoying the peace and quite.

"Aaaaah.", Draganos said in a lazy tone as he leaned back against a tree. "Every once in a while a dragon needs to kick back and enjoy life."

High in the air, above Draganos a female air dragon, named Tarka, that joined up with Dragas was flying in a circle waiting for the right moment to do what she was sent there to do. In one of her claws was a pineapple that Dragas had the female air dragon take and put among the pineapples Draganos had with him. Lucky for her, Dragas gave her a gem that would protect her from Draganos sensing her.

"One good dive should do it.", Tarka said as she looked down at Draganos. "And then Master Dragas shall what he wants!"

Seeing her moment, Tarka turned invisable and dove down at Draganos! Once close enough, Tarka droppd the pineapple on top of the pile of pineapples. Tarka then flew into the forest and hid behind some bushes and watched to see what would happen. Tarka watched as Draganos, who was in his ten foot Chinese dragin form, grabbed the pineapple, she dropped there, and ate it. A smile grew as she knew what was going to happen next. Once Draganos ate the pineapple, he grabbed a deer leg and was about to bite into it when he suddenly felt funny.

"What the...", Draganos said as he dropped the deer leg. "Something's wrong!"

He then looked at his claw and saw that his vision began to blur.

"What's happening to me?", Draganos said as he slowly fell to the ground unconscious.

Seeing this, Tarka smiled before taking to the air and flew after Skrag and the others.

"With Draganos out of the way, for a while, Dragas shall hopefully have the time he needs to turn Nerissa to his side!", Tarka said as she flew faster.

Meanwhile, the Hybrids had arrived in the valley and were amazed at the many animals they saw. And by animals, I mean dinosaurs!

"Look at all these animals!", Joel said excited at what he was seeing. "Let's see! From, what Draganos taught us, there's a herd of triceratops!"

"And there's a thing of Geosaurus!", Cassidy said as she pointed to the beach area the water dinos were swimming.

"And some ankylosaurs!", Nerissa said looking towards the club tailed beast. "Wow!"

"Check out the pterodactylus in the sky!", Micheal said as he looked up at the flying dinos.

"I'm more interested in the stegosauruses over there!", Alchemy said as she pointed towards the spiked tailed animals.

"I like the brontosauruses over there!", Angelo said as he looked at the long necked beast as they were eating from the really tall trees. "This is so amazing!"

"Where did they all come from?", Cassidy questioned.

"From what Draganos said, they among other dinos are from a world called Earth.", Alchemy said remembering what Draganos taught them. "Millions of years ago, Draganos along with our Grand Dragon parents brought some of them from Earth to live here."

"Wow!", Cassidy said. "There must be a lot of them around here!"

"Yeah.", Joel said. "The mountains keep them from roaming to where we live."

"And I think that's a good thing!", Micheal said. "Look!"

The Hybrids then looked to see two T-Rexs running at the herd of triceratops roaring it's mighty roar scaring the Hybrids a little.!

"What is that thing?", Cassidy said as they ducked behind some bushes.

"That would be a tyranasarus rex!", Alchemy said as the six of them peeked from behind the bushes to see what was happening. "It's a meat-eater."

"Oh yeah!", Micheal said. "I remember Draganos telling us about them. Wow, is it huge!"

"But it has such little arms.", Nerissa said. "How's he going to eat his food?"

They then watched as the T-Rex bit down on a triceratops' soft back, tearing into it's flesh making the other triceratops run off in fear!

"That's how.", Angelo said as they watched the triceratops tried to fight it's way from the T-Rex's grip.

But it was no use. Soon the triceratops was dead and the T-Rex began to eat it's meal. This kind of frazzled they Hybrids a bit, even though they were thriteen, as they ducked back behind the bushes they were in. They never seen something like that.

"That was so horrible!", Cassidy said as they sat there.

"Is that what Draganos has to do when he catches our meal?", Nerissa questioned sadly.

"I think so.", Alchemy said. "I never thought it was like that."

"And to think, we'll have to do something like that when we're older!", Micheal said.

"Well, it's like Draganos told us.", Joel said. "It's the circle of life. We can't change it."

"I now.", Nerissa said. "But, it's kind of scary thinking that can happen to any of us. I don't want to lose you guys like that!"

"Don't worry to much about it , sis.", Joel said with a kind smile.

"Yeah!", Micheal said as he wrapped an arm around Nerissa while smiling at her. "Besides. It'll take more that some T-Rex to take us out!"

Nerissa looked at Micheal and smiled at him before resting her head on his shoulder. Micheal couldn't help but smile. Every since that night, three years ago, those two have been pretty close. At first, Joel didn't know what was going on between the two, but Draganos explained to him that Nerissa and Micheal were doing what a maie and female do at their age and that it was normal.

'I still don't get it.', Joel thought to himself. 'But if it's normal, like Draganos says, then I'm okay with it.'

After about thirty minutes, Angelo took a peek through the bushes to see if the T-Rex was gone. Thankfully, he was.

"Okay, guys!", Angelo said. "He's gone!"

"Good!", Cassidy said as they walked out from behind the bushes. "Now we can go back to having some fun looking at the other dinos."

But as the six Hybrids were enjoying their free time again, they were being watched by Skrag, Terros, and Aquos who were spyong on them from a great distance.

"Well, there they are.", Aquos said. "When are we going to do this?"

"Right now!", Skrag said. "Give me the shard, Terros!"

"Here you...", Terros said as he handed Skrag the crystal shard, Dragas gave him, only to see a purple blur sweep by and take the shard. "... go?"

"What the...?", Skrag questioned s he watched the shard vanish.

"Now what's this for?", came a familiar voice getting the attention of Skrag, Aquos, and Terros as they turned towards the source of the voice.

The trio looked to see Tarka landing in front of them holding the dark violet crystal in her right claw.

"What are you doing here, Tarka?", Skrag snapped at the air dragon.

"Maling sure yiu don't screw up the master's plan.", Tarka said as she walked by the trio as they glarred at her. "Why Dragas truthed you with somehing like this I'll never know. I should be the one to do this mission! Not you!"

"Then let's see you try.", Skrag said.

"Oh, I will!", Taraka said as she held up the crystal shard. "Shard! Obey me and unleash your power!"

After a few seconds, nothing happened. Tarka tried it again and again, but nothing happened. Skrag, Terros, and Aquos stood there and snickered at Tarka as she tried to get the shard to work.

"Trouble?", Aquos asked with a smirk.

"Blasted crystal!", Tarka snapped. "It won't worn!"

"Tarka, Tarka, Tarka.", Skrag said as he snatched the crystal from Tarka. "It's not that it won't work for you."

Tarka then looked at Skrag with a raise eyebrow.

"It's the fact that it'll only work for Skrag.", Terros replied with a smirk.

"What?", Tarka questioned in shock.

"You see, dear Tarka, Dragas trust me, Aquos, and Terros to do the dangerous missions.", Skrag replied.

"What he had you do, before you came after us, was mere child's play.", Terros said as he, Skrag, and Terros circled her.

"We were the ones that were trusted with this mission.", Aquos said proudly.

"So, know your place!", Skrag said as he got in Tarkar's face.

Skrag, Terros, and Aquos then walked away from Tarka to do what they were sent to do. Tarka glared at the three dragons as walked away from them.

"Watch yourselves, boys!", Tarka said to herself. "You won't be on top forever! And when you fall, I'll rise to the top!"

Tarka then followed behind the trio to see what was going to happen. Once she caught up with them, she saw the crystal shard glowing in Skrag's claws as he held it up.

"Okay shard! Do your thing!", Skrag demanded of the shard as the glow got bigger.

Suddenly, eight orbs of light shot out from the crystal and began to take shape. The four dragons looked at the balls of light as they took their shape. Once they light faded, Skrag saw what stood before him and his friends and smirked.

"Now I see your plan, Dragas.", Skrag said. "And it is brilliant!"

"It is?", Tarka questioned as she looked at the beings in front of her.

"Yes. Yes it is.", Skrag said before walking up to the eight beings in front of him. "Do you all know your mission?"

"Yes, we do.", the eight figures said together.

"Then go!", Skrag said in a demanding voice. "Do as you were made to do!"

The eight figures nodded before leaving to do their mission.

'It is done, master!', Skrag said to Draga telepathiclly.

'Very good Skrag!', Dragas said. 'I knew I could count on you, Aquos, and Terros. Be ready to make your appearnce."

'We will, Dragas.', Terros said.

'And Tarka?'

'Yes, master?', Taraka questioned thinking she was going to get some praise.

'If you ever try and do what you did, when you took the shard from Terros, again I'll make sure you will pay for it dearly!', Dragas snapped. 'Get back to Dark Mountain! NOW!'

'Y-Y-Yes, master!', Tarka said as she quickly took to the sky and flew back to Dark Mountain.

"That takes care of that.", Terros said.

"Now let's see what happens with the Hybrids.", Skrag said.

"This should be fun.", Aquos said as the three of them went to spy on the Hybrids.

Meanwhile, Tarka was flying towards the Dark Mountains.

"I can't believe that just happened!", Taraka said as she flew through the sky. "This is far from over, Skrag! You here me! Far from over!"

As Tarka was flying towards the Dark Mountains, Dragas had walked out of the cave he was stayung in. He then extended his wings and took to the sky and flew to the valley where the Hybrids were.

"Time to go make my appearance.", Dragas said as he flew through the sky slowly. "Can't be to early."

As for the Hybrids, they were walking around, on their hind legs, looking at the sites of the valley.

"This place is so amazing.", Cassidy said.

"Yeah!", Micheal said. "If not for the meat-eaters here, I wouldn't mind living here."

"There's also the giant dinos that live here.", Joel said.

"Oh yeah!", Micheal said. "Well, let's just enjoy our time here."

"I don't think anything can ruin this day.", Cassidy said.

Suddenly, a fire shot up infront of the Hybrids. Once they jumped back, the five of them looked at Alchemy.

"I didn't do it!", Alchemy said.

Soon they heard laughter. They turned around to see eight figures they knew all to well.

"It can't be!", Cassidy said.

"I thought they were gone!", Joel said,

"Guess they're not.", Angelp said as he took a fighting stance with the other Hybrids.

In front of the Hybrids were the Guardians, Matt, Caleb, and Blunk. Each was looking like they wanted to fight. And the Hybriids were going to give them one.

**A/N: Well, with the Guardins and their allies causing trouble for the Hybris, Dragas may get what he want and turn Nerissa to the dark side. Hopefully she'll be able to fight off Dragas.**

**Please review.**


	22. 22: Beating Clones & Enter Dragas

**Chapter 22:**

**A/N: Just so you all should know, these Guardians, Matt, Caleb, and Blunk in this chapter are fakes. More like energy clones. And just so you should know, the six hybrids have normal human-like hands with fingernails that allow them to climb trees and stone surfaces. They walk on their hind legs now. But, they can walk on all fours to run quicker if need to. Their bodies are more like the bodies of Gargoyles. And I'm talking about the ones from the _Disney_ show. If you need to know what they look like, go to _YouTube_ to find out. Angelo, Joel and Micheal will have the build of Goliath, while Alchemy, Cassidy, and Nerissa will have the build of Angela. All six of them have their normal faces and hair mind you. Angelo and Micheal have dreads by the way. **

**And now back to the story!**

There the Hybrids were, ready to fight the ones they faced when they were ten years old!

"What are they doing here?", Alchemy questioned as the seven Humans and Passling stood there ready to fight as well.

"I don't know!", Joel said. "And now isn't the time to ask questions!"

"I say we fight and send them running!", Micheal said.

"But they have powers like us!", Nerissa said.

"And we're older now!", Angelo said. "We each can take one of them each if we take to the air!"

"That could work!", Cassidy said. "Two of them can't fly!"

"Then let's go for it!", Micheal said as he took to the air.

The other Hybrids took to the sky as well hoping to lure the Humans that could fly into chasing them. Sure enough, the Guardians and Matt flew after them. The Hybrids then splitted up in different directions each with someone after them. Will went after Joel, Irma after Cassidy, Taranee after Alchemy, Cornelia after Angelo, Hay Lin after Micheal, and Matt after Nerissa. Caleb and Blunk followed after Matt as he was chasing Nerissa. But before they got far enough, a ankylosaurs swung it's tail and accidently hit Caleb and Blunk sending them flying hard towards a set of rocks making them blow up into two things of dark violet smoke!

"Now that's weird!", Nerissa said as she was flying towards the mountians that kept the dinosaurs in the valley they lived in. "Well, at least now I only have one of them chasing me!"

Nerissa looked back to see that it was Matt who was chasing her.

"But why did it have to be him?", Nerissa questioned with worry as she was flying away from him.

As she all got further away, Skrag flew behind Matt, at a distance. Aquos and Terros saw this and flew after him.

"What are you doing, Skrag?", Aquos asked as he and Terros flew with him.

"Keeping up with the one known as Nerissa!", Skrag replied.

"Why?", Terros questioned. "Isn't the copy of that Human suppose to catch her?"

"No.", Skrag said. "Just corner her so Master Dragas can step in."

"And save her!", Aquos said figuring things out. "Now I see Dragas' plan! He's using the copies of those Humans to scare the Hybrids!"

"Namely Nerissa.", Skrag said. "Dragas will fly in and save her and talk her into joining her."

"Think it'll work?", Terros asked.

"As long as Draganos stays out of the way, yes.", Aquos replied. "And with that pineapple Tarka dropped among his food, he'll be sleeping for a while."

"And with the other Hybrids busy with those other copies, Nerissa will be all alone.", Skrag said. "Alone for Master Dragas to turn to his side."

"And where do we come in?", Terros asked.

"We make an appearance when the time is right.", Skrag said. "But we have to be close by to do this."

"Then let us make haste!", Aquos said. "Dragas will want us on time!"

The three of them picked up the pace to be there for their master when he made his appearance to Nerissa. As for the other Hybrids, they had problems of their own.

_**Alchemy vs Taranee**_

"Whoa!", Alchemy yelled as she dodged one of Taranee's fireballs. "That was close! I have to find a way to beat her and get back to the others!"

Alchemy then remembered that she was flying over the forest. A smile grew on her face as an idea popped in her head!

"I got it!", Alchemy said as she turned to face Taranee while flying backwards.

"Catch me if you can!", Alchemy teased before she formed a fireball in her hand and threw them at Taranee.

Taranee quickly dodged the fireball only to see Alchemy dive down into the forest. Wasting no time, Taranee dove after her! Once down in the forest, Taranee was scanning the area looking for Alchemy. Suddenly, she was hit by a fireball which sent her falling to the ground! After gaining her senses, Taranee looked up to see Alchemy hovering in the air looking down at her.

"What's the matter?", Alchemy questioned in a teasing tone. "To hot for ya?"

Taranee quickly flew after Alchemy as she flew away from her! Knowing the forest well, Alchemy was able to manuver she way through there. Taranee on the other hand wasn't doing so well as she was hitting a random branch every now and then. Suddenly, another fireball came flying at her! Taranee dodged it quickly! But when she looked forward, Alchemy was gone! Taranee looked around but didn't she her! But Alchmey could see her as she was flying right at her from up above! Once she was close enough to her, Alchemy ignited herself on fire making herself look like a giant fireball!

'I'm glad our garments don't burn up when I do this!', Alchemy thought to herself as she kept the fire going.

By the time Taranee saw her it was to late! Alchemy hit her and they both hit the ground! Once they hit the ground, Taranee blew up in a puff of dark violet smoke! Alchemy looked at the smoke as it went into the air vanishing slowly.

"That was weird!", Alchemy said. "The last time they were here, they didn't turn into smoke when they took a hard hit! Something isn't right here! But right now I have to find the others!"

Alchemy then flew off to find the others as fast as she could!

"I just hope they're doing okay!", She said as she picked up the pace!

_**Micheal vs Hay Lin**_

Micheal was taking Hay Lin on as he was flying at her trying to ram her. But she was just as quick, as she dodged his advance and followed with a kick which sent him tumbling a little.

"Stop doing that!", Micheal snapped as he turned around and glared at Hay Lin.

Hay Lin said nothing as she smirked at Micheal. Micheal was about to attack her again when he remembered something that Draganos taught him once.

_If possible, use your enviroment to your advantage, in battle._

"Now how do I do that when I'm in the middle of the air?", Micheal asked himself as he hovered in the air.

Micheal then looked up at the clouds the moved slowly through the air.

"I got it!", Micheal said with a smile.

He then flew at Hay Lin at great speeds! But instead of trying to hit her, he flew right by her fast enough to make her spin a few times! Once she balanced herself, she saw Micheal fly into the clouds. Hay Lin wasted no time flying after him! Micheal looked back to see Hay Lin follow right behind him through the clouds.

'That's it.', Micheal thougth to himself as he kept flying. 'Just a little bit more!'

Once thought enough clouds, Micheal flew down through them, with Hay Lin right behind him! Once in clear skies, Micheal quickly shook the water he got on him, from the clouds, off. Hay Lin, on the other hand, kept flying at him at great speeds. Micheal saw this and smiled.

"Perfect!", Micheal said as she hovered in the air.

Hay LIn noticed that Micheal had stopped flying and stopped herself. When she did, she noticed that some water was dripping off of her. She then saw that Micheal was taking a deep breath. Once he had inhaled enough air, Micheal blew it out at Hay Lin! Once the cold air hit her, the water on her began to freeze quickly! Once her wings froze, she began to fall to the ground quickly! Micheal dive right after her to make sure his plan worked. Once far enough, Micheal watched at Hay Lin crashed to the hard ground and blew up into a cloud of dark violet smoke!

"Wow!", Micheal said as he saw what happen. "Was that really a Human? Doesn't matter right now! I have to find Nerissa!"

Micheal then flew off in search of Nerissa, hoping that she was okay!

"If she get's hurt, I'll crush whoever hurts her!", he said as he flew through the sky.

_**Joel & Cassidy vs Will & Irma**_

Will and Irma were flying around searching for Joel and Cassidy, not knowing where they were hiding. But Joel and Cassidy were in a bubble underwater. A bubble Cassidy made so the two of them could stay underwater until they came up with a plan.

"We can't stay here forever!", Cassidy said. "We'll have to leave sometime."

"I'm thinking! I'm thinking!", Joel said as they looked up to see Will and Irma fly by. "My attacks would do some damage if I could hit them!"

"But they dodge your attacks!", Cassidy said. "That's why we're hiding now!"

"I know! I know!", Joel said as he looked at Cassidy. "And they dodged your attemps at freezing them!"

"If only we could get them to stay still long enough for us to hit them!", Joel said as he was thinking. "Wait! That's it!"

"What's it?", Cassidy asked.

"I know what to do!", Joel said.

Flying above the water, searching for Joel and Cassidy were Will and Irma. Suddenly, Joel shot up out of the water, surprising the two as they turned around to face him.

"Looking for me?", Joel asked with a smirk as the two Guardians looked at him.

'That's it!', Joel thought to himself. 'Keep your eyes on me!'

Just then Cassidy slowly stuck her head out of the water. She then took aim and shot a beam of ice at the two freezing them! Once frozen, Joel fired two powerful beams of energy at the two of them! Once they hit, the ice they were trapped in shattered and the two of them blew up into two clouds of dark violet smoke.

"That was weird!", Joel said as Cassidy flew up out of the water.

"Yeah!", Cassidy said. "I don't think Humans turn to smoke."

"What every they are, we have to find the others and help them!", Joel said as he and Cassidy flew off to search for the others.

"Right behind you!", Cassidy said as she fell with Joel.

_**Angelo vs Cornelia**_

On the ground, in the middle of the valley was Angelo and Cornelia fighting hand to hand. They were either blocking or countering each others attacks. Angelo, taking a chance, hit Cornelia with a telekinetic blast, sending her flying a few feet away from him.

'She tough!', Angelo thought to himself as he stared Cornelia down. 'But why isn't she using her powers? From what Joel told me, she had the same powers as me!'

Cornelia suddenly ran at Angelo and did a flying kick, that he dodged easily and followed with a swing of his tail and hit her, sending her flying several feet!

'So, why isn't she using her powers?', Aneglo thought to himself. 'Unless... she doesn't have any powers!'

Taking a chance, Angelo struck his right hand into the ground and focused his energy. Suddenly, a large dirt hand came out of the ground and grabbed Cornelia before she could fly off. Angelo then had the dirt hand pull Cornelia into the ground. But once she was pulled neck deep into the ground, she blew up into a thing of darl violet smoke!

"Okay.", Aneglo said with a raised eyebrow. "That was weird. That black winged human didn't do that when me and Joel beat him. Oh no! Nerissa!"

Angelo then took to the sky in hopes of finding Nerissa!

**_Nerissa vs Matt_**

Flying as fast as she could, Nerissa flew up and through the mountians, of the valley, in hopes of getting away from Matt. But no matter how fast she flew, he was right behind her!

"Why can't I shake him?", Nerissa questioned as she turned around and fired a ball of electricty at him only for Matt to dodge it. "Go away! Leave me alone!"

Not knowing the mountains there, Nerissa nearly clipped her right wing on a jagged rock!

"That was a close one!", Nerissa said as she kept fly! "There has to be a way to get away from him!"

Nerissa then saw a narrow passing that was slim enough for her to go through.

"That can work!", Nerissa said as she flew towards the passing.

Once close enough, Nerissa folded her wings so she could go through the passage. Once though it, she spreaded her wings and continued to fly! Nerissa then looked back and saw that Matt wasn't flying behind her.

"Ha!", Nerissa said thinking she lost him.

But when she faced foward, there was Matt flying right at her!

"What the..."

Before she could finish, Matt struck her with his tail and knocked her onto a cliff! As she slowly got to her feet, Nerissa saw Matt land in front of her.

"Why are you chaasing me?", Nerissa questioned as she had her hands charged with electricity. "What do you want from me?"

Matt said nothing as he walked towards Nerissa as she backed away from him. She would of tried to fly off, but she was afraid that he'd blast her like last time. But the more she backed away, the more she was getting to the wall of the mountain the cliff, they were on, was attached to. Before she knew it, she was against the mountain wall with Matt walking towards her getting closer and closer. He was only a few feet from her when the nightmare she used to have came flooding back to her! She then let loose a powerful blast of electricity at Matt.

"GO AWAY!", Nerissa yelled as she let loose her attack!

The attack knocked Matt back close to the edge of the cliff! But he didn't go over the edge as he stopped himself from falling.

"I'm not afraid of you!", Nerissa snapped as her hands crackled with electricity. "I won't let you take me away!"

"And neither will I, young dragon!"

"Huh?", Nerissa questioned looking around.

Nerissa then looked up to see Draganos flying down in his Hybrid form in front of her facing Matt.

"You've bothered this dragon for the last time!", he said before firing an energy blast from his mouth.

Once the blast hit Matt, he blew up into a thing of dark purple smoke.

"And that is that.", Draganos said as he turned to face Nerissa. "Are you okay, young one?"

"Thanks to you I am, Dra-"

Nerissa paused as the sun came out from the clouds to shine on Draganos, only to show that it wasn't Draganos! He looking the way Draganos did when he took his Hybrid form. Only he was black.

"You're not Draganos!", Nerissa said as she backed away slowly.

"No young one.", the black dragon said. "I am Dragas."

_**A/N: Well, it loks like Dragas' plan is going as planned so far! Question is, will he get what he wants? Read on to find out.**_

_**Please review.**_


	23. 23: Dragas' Words & Nerissa's Choice

**Chapter 23:**

Elsewhere, Alchemy was searching for her fellow Hybrids as she was flying through the air.

"Where are they", Alchemy questioned as she scanned the area. "There has to be a way to find them! I know!"

Alchemy then landed on a boulder and crossed her legs and closed her eyes. She then began to focus on the others.

'Guys? Can you hear me?', she called out to them telepathiclly. 'Somebody say something!'

'I hear you, Alchemy!', Cassidy called out to her.

'Me, too!', Joel said. 'Where are you?'

'I'm just outside the forest!', Alchemy said.

'I can see you!', Micheal replied. 'I'm right above you! I'm coming down to you!'

'We can see Micheal!', Joel said. 'Me and Cassidy are coming too!'

'I can see Alchemy from here!', Angelo said. 'I'm on my way!'

Soon the five Hybrids were gathered together. They all were wondering one thing.

"Where's Nerissa?", Micheal asked.

"I don't know!", Alchemy said. "I've tried to reach her, but it feels like something is blocking my powers!"

"Then we go search for her!", Joel said.

"Then let's go!", Micheal said as they all took to the sky in search of Nerissa.

'I hope we find her in time!', Micheal thought to himself as he flew with the others.

Meanwhile, Nerissa was still on the cliff with Dragas. She didn't know what to think of this new dragon, Sure, he saved her from the black winged human, but he was still a stranger.

"Where did you come from?", Nerissa asked Dragsa.

"I hail from the Dark Mountians.", Dragas said.

"The Dark Mountians?", Nerissa questioned in shock. "But that area is forbidden! Only the bad dragons go there!"

"I see my brother has told you of my home.", Dragas said with a grin.

"Draganos is your brother?", Nerissa asked in surprise.

"Yes he is.", Dragas said with a smile. "We are opposites, he and I. We have the same powers, yet we have different points of views about things."

"W-W-What do you mean?", Nerissa questioned nervously.

"Well, take you and your fellow Hybrids.", Dragas said. "He wants you to take your time and train to gain control of your powers and abilities. As for me, I'd simply teach you how to become stronger. Which you can be."

"I can?", Nerissa questioned as she looked up at him.

"In deed you can be.", Dragas said. "You'll have the power to fend off ememies like that human that was chasing, you. You just have to come with me to the Dark Mountains."

"But that's a scary and evil place.", Nerissa said.

"And why do you think that?", Dragas questioned. "Is it because my brother told you it was scary and evil?"

"Well..."

"Have you seen the Dark Mountians?", Dragas asked Nerissa in a calm voice.

"N-No.", Nerissa said.

"Then how can you say it's evil and scary?", Dragas questioned.

"W-Well, the dragons there are bad.?", Nerissa replied. "They've turned against their fellow dragons in the pursuit of power."

"Do you mean, these dragons?", Dragas asked as he pointed to the sky.

Nerissa looked up to see Skrag, Aquos, Terros flying towards them! Nerissa also notice that they were bigger than they were when she last saw them. They now were about the size of a hippo! Once they landed, Nerissa jumped into a fighting position.

"Hold, young one.", Dragas said getting Nerissa's attention. "These dragons are with me."

"What?", Nerissa questioned in shock! "But they tried to hurt my brother and friends and take me away!"

"And I apollogize for their actions.", Dragas said. "They were only trying to bring you to me."

"Sorry about what happened, kid.", Skrag said. "Sometimes we go a little overboard at things."

"But we meant no harm.", Aquos said.

"If you come with us, you'll be able to live the way you want.", Terros said.

"I don't know.", Nerissa said. "What about my brother and friends? Can they come too?"

"In time, yes.", Dragas said thinking he had won her over. "But for now, I just need you to come with us."

"But, it's the Dark Mountains.", Nerissa replied. "There has to be something wrong with the place."

"Why?", Dragas asked. "Is it beause of it's name?"

"Well, yeah.", Nerissa said.

"Well, who named the place the Dark Mountains?", Aquos asked.

"The Grand Dragons did.", Nerissa replied.

"Do you know why they named it that?", Dragas asked.

"Because it's where the bad dragons live.", Nerissa replied.

"Well, I don't think we're bad.", Skrag said. "We may of done some bad things, but that doesn't make us evil."

"But Draganos said...", Nerissa began to say.

"That we were evil.", Dragas said cutting her off. "Did you ever want to do something fun, but couldn't because Quintes or Draganos told you no?"

"Sometimes.", Nerissa said.

"Well, if you come with us, you won't have to worry about that.", Dragas said. "No more rules that hold you back from reaching your true power! No one holding you back from getting what you want. Anything and everything can be yours! But only if you choose to follow me!"

Nerissa looked into the eyes of Dragas and saw something in their that scared her. She saw the want in his eyes. She saw the hate he had for the good she held dear. She then knew that what Draganos said was true. The Dark Mountains are the home of the dragons that have turned bad. And it wasn't for her!

"No!", Nerissa snapped as she backed away from Dragas. "I don't want to join you! And I'll NEVER join you! I love my brother and my friends! I love my mother, Quintes, and my teacher, Draganos! I will not betray any of them!"

"Is that so?", Dragas questioned as he looked down at Nerissa with a glare.

"Yes it is!", Nerissa said as she glare at Dragas.

Nerissa then saw Dragas' eyes glow an eerie yellow as he began ti change form. Nerissa watched in fear as Dragas changed into a twenty foot long Chinese dragon that looked like Draganos. Skrag, Aquos, and Terros had to take to the sky when Dragas was changing, seeing he was getting bigger. After he was finished with his huge transformantion, Dragas looked down at Nerissa with a smirk in his face.

"If you will not come with me by choice, then you'll come with me by force!", Dragas said. "Skrag! Aquoe! Terros! Take her and bring her back to the Dark Mountians!"

"You got it, Boss!", Terros said as the three dragons flew down towards Nerissa.

'Somebody! Please help me!', Nerissa prayed as she got ready to fight the trio of dragons that were flying at her.

Suddenly, a large ball of water came from out of know where and trapped Skrag within it and suddenly froze as cold air hit it!

"What the heck?", Aquos questioned at the ball of ice, Skrag was trapped in, dropped to the cliff.

Before he and Terros could do anything, Terros was hit by a massive fireball and Aquos was hit by a huge blast of energy! They both then felt a telekinetic force send them crashing next to Skrag, knocking them both out! Seeing this, did not please Dragas.

"Who dares?", Dragas demanded with anger in his voice.

Nerissa looked up and smile as she saw who came to her aid.

"Guys!", Nerissa said happily!

Dragas looked to see the other five Hybrids land next to Nerissa while glaring at Dragas.

"I should of known!", Dragas said. "So, looks like the gang is all here."

As the Hybrids looked up at Dragas, glaring, Joel and Micheal moved in front of Nerissa.

"If you want, my sister...", Joel began to say.

"... then you'll have to get past us!", Micheal finished.

"Gladly!", Dragas said as he changed into his Hybrid form, surprisng the Hybrids. "Let our battle begin!"

**A/N: Well, Nerissa has turned Dragas away and the others have showed up just in time to save her from being taken! Now they're about to face Dragas! Where's Draganos when they need him? Will he wake up from the drugged pineapple in time to save the Hybrids, or will Dragas defeat them and have all six of them to take to the Dark Mountians?**

**Please review.**


	24. 24: Dragon Children VS Dragas

**_In the last chapter..._**

_"If you will not come with me by choice, then you'll come with me by force!", Dragas said. "Skrag! Aquoe! Terros! Take her and bring her back to the Dark Mountians!"_

_"You got it, Boss!", Terros said as the three dragons flew down towards Nerissa._

_'Somebody! Please help me!', Nerissa prayed as she got ready to fight the trio of dragons that were flying at her._

_Suddenly, a large ball of water came from out of no where and trapped Skrag within it and suddenly froze as cold air hit it!_

_"What the heck?", Aquos questioned as the ball of ice, Skrag was trapped in, dropped to the cliff._

_Before he and Terros could do anything, Terros was hit by a massive fireball and Aquos was hit by a huge blast of energy! They both then felt a telekinetic force send them crashing next to Skrag, knocking them out! Seeing this, did not please Dragas._

_"Who dares?", Dragas demanded with anger in his voice._

_Nerissa looked up and smile as she saw who came to her aid._

_"Guys!", Nerissa said happily!_

_Dragas looked to see the other five Hybrids land next to Nerissa while glaring at Dragas._

_"I should of known!", Dragas said. "So, looks like the gang is all here."_

_As the Hybrids looked up at Dragas, glaring, Joel and Micheal moved in front of Nerissa._

_"If you want, my sister...", Joel began to say._

_"... then you'll have to get past us!", Micheal finished._

_"Gladly!", Dragas said as he changed into his Hybrid form, surprisng the Hybrids. "Let our battle begin!"_

**Chapter 24:**

First was Cassidy, who called up a massive thing of water and hit Dragas with it! Dragas then smirked as he began walking towards them. Micheal then blew a cold wind at Dragas, freezing him in his tracks. Cassidy and Micheal then combined their powers to freeze Dragas some more! When they were done, Dragas was trapped in a thing of ice.

"That should hold him!", Micheal said proudly.

Suddenly, the ice started to melt off of Dragas quickly! The Hybrids watched, in shock as the ice melted of as quickly as Cassidy and Micheal froze him.

"How can he do that?", Joel questioned.

Once the ice was got, the Hybrids saw that steam was coming off of Dragas.

"Young fools!", Dragas said. "I am like my brother, Dragano! I have the powers of all the elements!"

"Oh no!", Cassidy said.

"Big deal!", Angelo said. "We won't give up!"

"Oh really?", Dragas questioned.

"Yeah, really!", Joel snapped as he began charging a large amount of energy in his hands.

"Let's see what you got, boy!", Dragas saids with a smirk.

Suddenly, Dragas felt himself sinkinto the ground a little! He looked down to see his feet sunk into the ground.

"All yours, Joel!", Dragas heard Angelo yell.

Dragas looked forward to see Angelo knelt down with his hands on the ground.

'Just like with Skrag.', Drags thought with a smirk as he looked from Angelo to Joel, who had a massive ball of energy in front of him.

'Now what will he do with that?', Drags though to himself.

"Take this!", Joel snapped as he held the ball of energy forward.

Suddenly, a powerful beam of energy shot out of the ball of energy! As the beam was firing, the ball of energy was getting smaller. Once the attaack was done, the Hybrids looked to see that Dragas was standing there as if nothing happened to him.

"Nice try, young ones.", Dragas said as he brushed his shoulders off. "But you'll have to do better than that!"

Angelo and Alchemy looked at each other and nodded. Angelo saw some rocks around the cliff and used his powers to lift them up and make them float above Dragas.

"Do you think that dropping some rocks will hurt me?", Dragas laughed.

"No!", Aneglo said.

"But this might!", Alchemy shouted as she raised her hands towards the rocks.

Alchemy then began to focus her powers at the rocks. Dragas looked up to see the rocks turn red and begin to melt! Once they were melted enough, Dragas now saw that there was molten lava above his head.

"Impressive.", Dragas said as he looked up at what Angelo and Alchemy were able to do.

"Now, Angelo!", Alchemy said as she dropped her hands.

"Good!", Angelo said as he let the lava drop on Dragas!

The Hybrids looked to see Dragas covered in lava. Seeing this Micheal used his powers to blew a cold wind at the lava covered Dragas, cooling the magma quickly! After a few seconds. Dragas was trapped in stone!

"We did it!", Alchemy cheered along with the others.

Suddenly, Dragas busted out of the stone prision he was trapped in.

"If that's your best, then you all are in trouble.", Dragas said.

Next was Cassidy and Nerissa, who combined their powers to hit Dragas with a blast of electrified water! Once they were finished, they saw that Dragas was only wet from the attack.

"Now that was shocking.", Dragas said as he walked towards them.

"Everyone together!", Angelo said as he sent dirt, rocks, and stones at Dragas along with plenty of telekinetic blast.

The others then began to fire their elements at Dragas in full force! At first, it seemed hopeless as Dragas was still walking towards them. But a few seconds later, Dragas began to be forced back a little as the Hybrids were hitting him with everything they had.

'What is this?', Dragas questioned as he felt himself get pushed back a little. 'Haven't felt something like this since... Draganos!'

Suddeny, the Hybrids began to feel tired as slowly but surely they had to end their attacks. And once again, Dragsa was standing there. Only now he was further back then when he was before their attack.

"We... We pushed him... back!", Joel said as he was panting.

"I don't think... I can... fight on... anymore!", Alchemy said in between breathes.

"Me... too!", Cassidy said getting tired.

"Looks like you all used to much power.", Dragas said as he was walking towards them slowly. "But I must say, Draganos has taught you all well. I must thank my brother later. But right now, Nerissa will be comingh with me to the Dark Mountians!"

"Never!", Micheal said as he used the last of his strenght to turn invisable and jump at Dragas!

Seeing theis coming, Dragas backhanded Micheal back towards the others! Micheal landed among the others knockedout cold as he turned visible!

"Micheal!", the Hybrids shouted as he landed hard.

Nerissa was the first by his side as she knelt down next to him and laid his head in her lap.

"Are you okay?", she asked as her eyes began to water.

"I'm okay.", Micheal said weakly with a weak smile.

"So, does anyone else want to be a hero?", Dragas asked with a smirk.

Angelo and Joel both stood ready to fight Dragas with all they had.

"We're not done yet!", Angelo said.

"You won't win!", Joel said.

"STOP!"

Abgelo, Joel, Cassudy, and Alchemy turned to see Nerissa as she still had Micheal's head in her lap as she was looking at Dragas with tears running down her face..

"No more!", she cried. "No more fighting!"

"Nerissa?", Joel questioned as he looked at his sister.

"Promise that you won't hurt my brother and friends and I'll... I'll go with you.", Nerissa said as she looked at Dragas.

Hearing this, Dragas smilied in victory, thiking he had gotten what he wanted.

"You have my word.", Dragas said. "If you come with me, I shall not hurt your friends."

"Okay then.", Nerissa said. "I'll come with you."

"No way!", Joel said.

"You can't!", Angelo said.

"Who knows what he'll do to you!", Cassidy said fearing for her friend.

"Don't go, Nerissa.", Micheal said weakly.

Nerissa smiled down at Micheal before bending down and giving him something she'd never thought she'd do.

She kissed him!

This not only surprised her and Micheal, but it surprised the others as well.

"Thanl you for being there for me.", Nerissa said as she gently laid Micheal's head on the ground and stood up.

She then hugged Cassidy and Alchemy.

"Thanks for being my friends.", Nerissa said.

"Don't go.", Alchemy pleaded.

"We can fight him together.", Cassidy said.

"I don't want to risk seeing you all get hurt.", Nerissa said sadly.

Cassidy and Alchemy then returned the hug.

"We'll go get Draganos and come for you!", Alchemy said.

"And nothing will stop us!", Cassidy said.

After their hugged, Nerissa walked up to Angelo and hugged him.

"Thanks for all the adventures.", Nerissa said.

"I'm not giving up.", Angelo said returning the hug. "We'll get Draganos, like Alchemy said and kick Dragas' tail."

Nerissa pulled away from Aneglo smiling, who gave her a sad smile. Nerissa then walked up to Joel and hugged him.

"Thanks for being a great brother.", Nerissa said as she hugged Joel with tears running down her face.

"Nerissa... I...", Joel began to say.

"I know.", Nerissa said. "I love you too, big brother."

Joel sadly returned the hug before they pulled away from each other. Nerissa smiled at him before walking towards Dragas.

"I'm ready.", Nerissa said sadly.

"Good.", Dragas said as he fired a beam of energy at Aquos and Terros, who were still knocked out.

The beam of energy gave them the strenght to wake up. Dragas then fired a powerful flame at the ball of ice Skrag was trapped in, melting the ice. Once melted enough, Skrag broke out of the rest of the ice and shook it off! Dragas then grabbed Nerissa by her arms and looked towards his three minions.

"Take them down.", Dragas said with a sinister smile. "But don't kill them. They'll be useful in the future as my warrior dragons."

"With pleasure!", Skrag said as he, Aquos, and Terros walked towards the five weakened Hybrids.

"NO!", Nerissa cried as she tried to get free of Dragas' grip. "You said that..."

"I said that "I" wouldn't hurt your brother and friends!", Draga said. "I never said anything about my warrior dragons doing the job!"

"You tricked me!", Nerissa said as she glared at Dragas as tears were flowing down her face.

"And I'd do it again!", Dragas said with a grin. "Now let us go!"

"No!", Nerissa snapped as she tried to pull herself free.

Dragas then raised his right hand/claw and was about to strike Nerissa, when a silver fist/claw struck him in the face. Dragas then lost his grip on Nerissa and was sent frlying back down to the cliff hard! Skrag, Terros, and Aquos turned around to see their master laying on the ground.

"Master, Dragas!", Skrag yelled as the three of them ran towards Dragas.

Dragas quickly got to his feet and looked up to see his brother, Draganos, in his Hybrid form, looking down at him with a steely glare!

"Hello, brother.", Dragas said to Draganos with venom in his voice.

"Dragas.", Draganos said calmly as he and Nerissa landed in front of him, Skrag, Aquos, and Terros. "I see you're up to no good. As usual."

"And I see the special pineapple, I had Tarka slip in your other pineapples, didn't last as long as I thought it would.", Dragas said with a smirk.

"Leave now.", Draganos said in a calm yet stern voice as he narrowed his eyes at his brother.

"We can take him, master!", Aquos said.

"Maybe.", Dragas said. "But there's a chance that Nerissa could get hurt. And I can't risk that. We're leaving."

"Yes, master.", Skrag said.

"But master...", Terros began to say.

"Don't question him, Terros!", Skrag said. "Let's just go!"

The trio then took to the sky and hovered there, waiting for Dragas to come. Dragas then transformed into his twenty foot Chinese form and look down at Draganos, who was looking up at him, in his Hybrid form.

"You've trained them well, brother.", Dragas said. "I'm looking forward to the day when I have them join me."

"I don't think so!", Draganos said.

"We shall see, brother!", Dragas said as he flew off with Skrag, Aquos, and Terros. "We shall see!"

Once far enough away, Draganos let out a sad sigh.

"How I wish for you to return to the brother I once knew, Dragas.", Draganos said sadly.

Draganos, suddenly felt Nerissa hug him. He looked down to see her shaking while hugging him.

"Oh, Draganos!", Nerissa cried. "I was so scared! I thought that if I went with Dragas, he'd leave the others alone!"

"I know, Nerissa.", Dragas said as he hugged Nerissa. "What you did was noble and brave. Dragas used you caring heart to get what he wanted."

As their hug ended, Draganos wiped Nerissa's tears away and smiled at her. Nerissa returned the smile as she stopped crying.

"Now, let's tend to Micheal.", Draganos said smiling.

"Micheal!", Nerissa said as she remembered whan had happened.

Nerissa then ran up to Micheal as he was still laying on the ground.

"Are you okay, Micheal?", Nerisa asked in concern as she helped him sit up a bit.

"I'm okay.", Micheal said with a smile. "I'm just glad that you're still here."

"Me too.", Nerissa said as they shared a hug.

They then shared a kiss. The others smiled at them as they were happy to be together.

"Well, it looks like you two are a pair now.", Draganos said. "I figured this would happen."

"You did?", Micheal asked.

"Of course.", Draganos said as he fired a beam of energy at Micheal, healing him. "The way you two were around each other told me so."

Once he was done healing Micheal, Micheal was able to stand up fully healed.

"Now let's go back to the den.", Draganos said. "There's much we must talk about."

The seven of them took to the sky and flew back to the den. Draganos knew that this was going to change things, but he also knew that his future plans for the Hybrids weren't in to much danger. If anything, this experiance was going to make tham stronger.

'I am proud of you all, young ones.', Draganos thought as they all flew through the skies. 'Very proud.'

**A/N: They Hybrids faced Dragas and survived. And Nerissa showed true courage with what she did. Good thing that Draganos showed up when he did! But what's going to happen next? Find out in the next and final chapter in the series.**

**Please review.**


	25. 25: They Are Dragoons & Plans In Motion

**Chapter 25:**

Once back at the den, Draganos went and got the Hybrids their meal, of fish and brought back to them along with some fruit. With help from Alchemy, the fish was cooked and ready to be eaten. After eating their dinner, Draganos had the Hybrids show him what had happened to them, telepathiclly. Once he saw it all, he looked at them with a proud smile.

"You have done well, my young warriors!", Dragonas said. "You not only were able to face off against clones of the Humans that came here three years ago, but you battled Dragas and his three warrior dragons! I must say that you all are getting stronger."

"So, those humans weren't real?", Micheal asked as he and Nerissa sat next to each other.

"No they were not.", Draganos said.

"Well, they looked like them.", Alchemy said.

"Maybe so, but you will learn that not all Humans are the same.", Draganos said.

"We will?", Angelo asked.

"Yes, you will.", Draganos said. "Do you all rememebr what I told you about the Known Worlds?"

"That there are many worlds with different races.", Joel said.

"That's right.", Draganos said. "But there are also different universes out there too."

"Different universes?", Cassidy questioned.

"Yes.", Draganos said. "And in those universes, there are different versions of the Humans you met three years ago."

"We won't meet them, will we?", Nerissa asked.

"Maybe you will, maybe you won't.", Draganos said with a sly smile thinking of the plan he had cooked up.

"Draganos? Can you tell us about your brother, Dragas?", Alchemy asked being a bit curious.

Draganos let out a sigh. He knew that this was coming. And he knew that all of the Hybrids wanted to know about Dragas by the looks on their faces.

"As you all know, Dragas is my brother and that he has the all the powers that the Grand Dragons have, like me.", Draganos said as he looked down at the Hybrids, who were listening to what he was telling them. "He was once a nobel golden Grand Dragon. He cared about what happened to his fellow dragons. He fought to protect the innocent and was of a kind heart."

"So, why did he change?", Joel asked.

"It all happened when I became the leader of the Grand Dragons and all dragons all together.", Draganos said. "I had learned to weild all the elemental powers. But to be honest, I didn't want to lead. I was happy to be a regular Grand Dragon. Dragas, on the other hand, wanted to be leader. But the Elder Grand Dragons choose me. When that happened, I was given more power to help protect the innocent and meek. Dragas didn't take that well. So, he did something that was forbidden."

"What did he do?", Angelo asked.

"He went to the Shadow Realm and tapped into the power of a Shadow Crystal.", Draganos said.

"What's the Shadow Realm?", Nerissa asked.

"It is a place where creatures of darkness and shadow live. Those who tap into the power of the Shadow Crystals there are changed.", Draganos explained. "When Dragas did this, he absorbed enough to give him great power. But it changed him."

"He turned bad.", Cassidy said.

"Yes, he did.", Draganos said. "When he returned, nothing happened at first. But soon his ways, along with his color changed. Soon, his color matched his new way of thinking. He had become a dark dragon. Or as he likes to call himself, the Dark Grand Dragon."

"Is that why he lives in the Dark Lands?", Alchemy asked.

"Yes.", Draganos said. "For it was he who made the Dark Lands the place it is now."

"He did?", the Hybrids asked in surprise.

"Yes.", Draganos said sadly. "He used his powers to change the area that is the Dark Lands into the way it is now. Soon after that, Dragas began to turn some dragons, like Skrag, Aquos, and Terros, to his side. Now he has planty of dragons living with him in the Dark Lands. And to this day, my brother is still trying to turn, not only dragons, but other beings to his side."

"Could those Humans, that tried to take us away three years ago, be on his side?", Nerissa asked.

"No, no, young ones!", Draganos said with a laugh. "Those Humans made a mistake and are sorry about that. You do not have to worry about those Humans coming back."

"That's good to hear.", Nerissa said as she breathed a sigh of relief. "But why did Dragas try and take me to the Dark Mountians?"

"Dragas want's powerful dragons on his side when he decides to make his big move.", Draganos explained. "If he found a way to get you, Nerissa, he would of went after the rest of you as well."

"That's not good.", Joel said.

"But today, he was dealt a powerful blow.", Draganos said with a proud smile. "Today you all stood your ground against him and were able to hold your own for a while."

"But I was about to go with him.", Nerissa said sadly as she held her head down.

"Yes, but only to protect your brother and friends. That showed true courage and I'm very proud of you, Nerissa.", Draganos said making Nerissa look up at him smiling. "I'm proud of all of you, young... you know what? It's time you all were given a new name."

"A new name?", Angelo asked. "What's wrong with our names?"

"I don't mean your names.", Draganos said with a grin. "I mean the type of dragons you are. Hybrids doesn't do you all justice. You need a different name. Now let's see. What to call you? I know! Long ago, on the planet Earth, there were once human warriors that fought with the heart of a dragon. They were even named after our kind."

"What were they called?", Micheal asked.

"They were called Dragoons.", Draganos said. "That will be what you will be called. Dragoons."

"Dragoons.", Angelo said with a smile. "I like that!"

"Me too!", Cassidy said smiling.

"It does sound nice.", Alchemy said with a smile.

"Works for me.", Micheal said with a smile.

"Same here!", Nerissa said with a smile.

"I like it.", Joel said smiling.

"Well then, my young Dragoons, you are free to go have some fun until nightfall.", Draganos said. "You've earned it."

With smiles on their faces, the six of them got up and ran outside of their cave den and flew around for a while. Draganos looked up at them smiling.

'You've all come a long way, my young Dragoons.', the Grand Dragon said with a smile. 'And I think it's time to set my plan in motion for you all.'

Later that night, as the young Dragoons were sleeping, Draganos was in his twenty foot dragon form, focusing his mind and powers as he was trying to reach through the many universes until he telepathiclly reached the universe he was looking for. Once he found it, he decided to make contact with the ones he was searching for.

'Matsuki! Heike! Kobayashi! Kato! Xin Jing!', Draganos called out telepathiclly. 'Any of you there?'

'Draganos?', Matsuki questioned in surprise. 'It's good to hear from you again! How long has it been?'

'To long.', Draganos said. 'How are things? From what Kato told me, you all are trying to prepare your Guardians for something.'

'Pretty good.', Matsuki replied. 'They are doing pretty good. Their teamwork is amazing. And they can fly now! How are the Hybrids doing?'

'Good.', Draganos said. 'And they're called Dragoons now.'

'Dragoons huh?', Matsuki said. 'Nice name.'

'Thanks.', Draganos replied. 'So, how's Xin Jing doing?'

'She's doing well.', Matsuki said. 'Do you want to talk to her?'

'M-Maybe later.', Draganos said in a nervous tone.

'Figures.', Matsuki said with a giggle. 'Now I know this isn't just a social call. So what's up?'

'Well, I have a propsition for you five.', Draganos said. 'One that will help all of us.'

_**THE END**_

_**For now.**_

**A/N: Well folks, that's all for this story. But it's not over with yet! Who was Draganos talking to at the end? And what does he have planned for the Dragoons? Find out in the next story, that will be a crossover story I'm working on with _TTigerz_.**

**To be continued in: _When Fairies Met Dragons_**

**Please review.**


End file.
